


Множественная вселенная

by Chif



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 32,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по заявкам с пейрингом Айрон Винтер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Стив

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Ver/o/nika: пейринг глазами Стива) или как он узнал, что его лучший друг встречается с этим невозможным Старком

Стив вот уже на протяжении двух недель пребывал в счастливой стадии отрицания. Он старательно игнорировал до боли знакомую ухмылочку Баки, с которой тот в прошлом рассказывал об успешно прошедшем свидании, и безудержный флирт неприлично оживлённого Старка. Он не замечал, что Баки проводит львиное количество времени в мастерской, оправдывая это ежедневными проблемами с рукой. Он мужественно пропускал мимо сознания взгляды, прикосновения и улыбки.

В общем, Стив старался изо всех сил.

Потому что уложить в голове факт, что Баки и Тони точно… спят друг с другом было сложнее, чем… чем всё, что доводилось делать Стиву. Ведь Баки был его братом по сути, если не по крови, и он многое отдал, чтобы его вернуть, а Тони… Тони был _Тони Старком_. Единственным человеком, которого Стив никак не мог понять. Старк был похож на луковицу с бесчисленным количеством слоёв, порой противоречащих друг другу. Сострадание в нём сочеталось с прожжённым цинизмом, а желание сделать мир лучше со склонностью к самоуничтожению. 

Другими словами, мысль об их союзе Стива немного нервировала, потому что перед глазами так и вставало что-то похожее на ядерный гриб.

Но рано или поздно всё должно было подойти к концу.

Вот и Стив, не вовремя зашедший в тренировочный зал, не нашёлся сразу с приличным обоснованием для происходящего. Потому что Баки целовал Тони, правая рука Баки была у Тони в спортивных штанах, и…

И даже развернуться и уйти, сделав вид, что ничего не видел, Стив уже не мог. Потому что Баки, в отличие от Тони, сразу его заметил и поднял голову.

— М-м-м? — поинтересовался Тони, проследил за направлением взгляда Баки и… покраснел. Да что там, Стив поклясться был готов, что если бы его не прижимал к полу изрядный вес суперсолдата с металлической конечностью, Тони бы отскочил в сторону в мгновение ока.

— Н-да, — сказал Тони через пару минут гробового молчания. — А я-то думал, что все неловкие моменты в жизни уже пережил. Но вот меня застукал в компрометирующей позе со своим лучшим другом Капитан Америка, и я познал новые глубины. Эм… Джеймс, убери руку и объясни, почему у него такое сложное выражение лица.

— Думает, — пояснил Баки и вытащил руку из штанов Тони. — Стиви пытается понять, на чьей ему быть стороне, если всё плохо закончится.

— Есть варианты? — удивился Тони.

Баки хмыкнул.

— Я рассказывал тебе, как он не разговаривал со мной месяц, потому что мы с Беккой подрались и Стив считал, что я был не прав?

Тони улыбнулся Баки, Баки улыбнулся Тони, и в голове у Стива всё со щелчком встало на свои места.

Ядерный гриб, так ядерный гриб, решил он.

Главное, что он ни разу не видел никого из них таким счастливым и спокойным, как сейчас.


	2. Высокие технологии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. для Йуууля: про то как Баки реагирует на реактор в груди Тони (забьем на тот факт, что Тони от него избавился хд) и вообще на историю связаную с ним. Ну и как бы, хочу что-нибудь связаное с фразой: да ты летаешь в высокотехнологичном летающем гробу

Сначала всё довольно просто: есть Старк, в груди у Старка дуговой реактор, питающий его высокотехнологичный костюм-броню. Основные характеристики костюма: сплав титана и золота, вес 103 килограмма, сверхзвуковая скорость полёта, репульсоры, унилуч на груди, нашпигован оружием под завязку. Всё. 

Чтобы сражаться с Железным человеком, не нужно знать биографию его пилота. 

Но идёт время, Стив и Старк едва не убивают друг друга во время гражданской войны, расползаются по углам, зализывать раны, а потом на Землю снисходит Танос, суперзлодей галактического масштаба, и всем приходится объединиться, чтобы был хоть какой-то шанс победить. 

И у Баки впервые появляется возможность узнать Тони.

Тони, который зовёт его Барнсом, а потом Джеймсом, потому что «Баки — это мой медвежонок, Барнс, я спал с ним в обнимку и не хочу портить прекрасные детские воспоминания». Тони, который бежит впереди всей планеты, стремясь улучшить всё вокруг. Тони, который отшучивается и вечно делает вид, что ему всё даётся легко, да так успешно, что все ему верят.

А потом его высокотехнологичный костюм выходит из строя во время боя, и Тони падает. _Тони падает_.

Баки так пугается, что злится на него несколько дней и избегает, но в конечном итоге не выдерживает и говорит:

— Твой костюм — это просто высокотехнологичный гроб.

Тони вскидывает брови и улыбается.

— Это фишка парней из сороковых? — спрашивает он. — Стив тоже начал знакомство с наезда на мой костюм, было забавно, я сказал, что…

— Ты мог умереть.

— Джеймс, дружище, ты драматизируешь, — Тони беспечно отмахивается. — Марк 42 может выдержать удар Халка, что уж там говорить о каком-то асфальте. 

— Но ты можешь и не выдержать, — говорит Баки и чувствует себя беспомощным. Потому что это правда. Железный человек способен выдержать многое, но Тони, Тони с его гениальными мозгами, добрым сердцем и глупыми шутками, обычный человек.

— Выдержу, — уверяет он. — Разве ты не читал в моём личном деле увлекательную историю о том, как мне делали операцию без анестезии в пещере? Вот там действительно был шанс умереть.

— Что?

Баки замирает. Потому что он не читал. Он вообще не открывал файл Старка, потому что никогда не считал это нужным.

Тони удивлённо смотрит на него.

— Афганистан, пещера, я собираю реактор холодного термоядерного синтеза и кую костюм? Реально кую, у меня есть молот, наковальня и куча железа, я ещё не знаю, но я правда похож на Тора. Серьёзно? Не знаешь? А я-то думал, что мы стали бро, потому что у нас много общего, включая металлические детали в теле.

Баки смотрит на светящийся сквозь одежду Тони реактор и пальцы его руки начинают мелко дрожать. Он ведь ни разу за время знакомства со Старком не задумался, откуда у того в груди появилась эта штука. Ни разу.

Просто не считал нужным об этом думать.

— Джеймс? Так, ладно, — Тони кладёт ладонь ему на плечо. — Если ты так реагируешь, то не читай мое личное дело никогда. Договорились?

— Да, — говорит он.

Ему, и правда, лучше не знать, сколько раз Тони мог не дожить до этого дня.


	3. Ожидание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> как Баки был Хатико

— Баки, я понимаю…

— Как тебе тяжело, но ты должен жить дальше? — насмешливо заканчивает Джеймс. Стив сжимает губы, и в его выражении лица читается всё неодобрение символа нации. — Вот только нет, Стиви, не понимаешь. У вас с Картер была только призрачная возможность счастливого будущего. Ты не засыпал рядом с ней, не варил ей кофе по утрам, не ругался из-за чёртовых разбросанных вещей. Ты спасал Америку, пожертвовав собой, а я струсил и сказал любимому человеку, который предложил начать уже встречаться, как нормальные люди, что мне нужен от него только и исключительно секс.

— Баки, — Стив явно хочет возразить, но Джеймс качает головой.

— Я сказал, — повторяет он. — А он улыбнулся своей чёртовой непрошибаемой улыбкой и согласился, через три часа началось инопланетное вторжение, а ещё через неделю он оставил ФРАЙДЭЙ голосовое сообщение, в котором сообщил, что решил исследовать космос в компании с парнем, называющим себя Звёздный Лорд, говорящим енотом-мизантропом и разумным деревом. Что-то я не припоминаю такого в биографии твоих подружек.

Стив тяжело вздыхает.

— Полегчало? — спрашивает он.

— Не особо, — Джеймс морщится.

— Тони вернётся, — говорит Стив и сжимает ладонью его плечо. Столько лет прошло, а Джеймс всё никак не привыкнет к тому, какие у Стиви стали огромные лапищи.

— Что такого удивительного осталось на Земле, чтобы заинтересовать Тони Старка? — хмыкает он. — Пять лет, прошло, Стиви. Если бы Тони хотел, он бы уже вернулся.

Стив открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его прерывает безупречно вежливый голос ФРАЙДЭЙ из динамиков.

— Капитан Роджерс, мистер Старк интересуется, не могли бы вы спуститься в мастерскую?

Джеймс замирает на месте с открытым ртом, да и Стив выглядит не лучше. Вот где чёртов лгун и прокололся, наглядно продемонстрировав, что сам не верил своим словам.

— Тони здесь? — хрипит Стив.

— Да, — бесчувственно подтверждает ФРАЙДЭЙ. — Мистер Старк находится в башне уже три часа и двадцать четыре минуты, сэр.

— Почему ты никому не сказала? — возмущается Джеймс.

— Мои протоколы не предусматривают оповещения членов команды «Мстителей» о местоположении моего создателя. Приношу свои искренние сожаления, сержант Барнс.

У Джеймса немного кружится голова.

Но он идёт за Стивом к лифту, и те десять секунд, во время которых скоростная кабина мчит их вниз, кажутся ему самыми долгими в жизни.

Стив столбом застывает перед дверью в мастерскую Тони, хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить давно неиспользуемый код доступа, но Джеймс оттесняет его в сторону и набирает его сам. Вызубренные наизусть цифры легко всплывают в его памяти.

Дверь открывается, они заходят внутрь и на какое-то мгновение Джеймсу кажется, что ФРАЙДЭЙ взломали. Или что она открыла для себя прелесть розыгрышей и решила сразу начать с самого жестокого.

Но потом Джеймс видит Тони — знакомую фигуру, знакомые встрёпанные волосы, знакомую, чёрт её дери, майку-алкоголичку — и чувствует, что воздуха в лёгких начинает не хватать.

Тони тоже замечает их.

Улыбается, машет рукой и встаёт из-за стола, подойдя ближе.

Джеймс не слышит ни единого слова. Просто смотрит на Тони, больше всего на свете желая оказаться рядом с ним и крепко обнять.

— СКОЛЬКО? — голос Тони становится громче, и это помогает Джеймсу взять себя в руки.

— Пять лет, — ровно говорит Стив.

— Вот тебе и чёрная дыра, — Тони неловко улыбается, знакомо проводит рукой по волосам. — Для нас и двух месяцев не прошло. Ну, — он ухмыляется, — зато я стал сильно моложе. А я то всё думаю, ну как Дамми и Ю могли так засрать мастерскую за два месяца? Это же годы, годы упорной работы.

— Тони, — говорит Стив, и в его голосе слышится знакомое осуждение.

Джеймс трёт пальцами переносицу и, не выдержав, начинает смеяться.

— Барнс? — Тони приподнимает брови. Конечно, Тони ведь не знает, что Джеймс так долго и упорно страдал, что только ленивый теперь не в курсе их отношений.

— Хочу быть с тобой, — говорит он, и глаза Тони шокировано округляются.

Стив фыркает, безнадёжно взмахивает рукой, всем видом своим показывая, что устал иметь дело с эмоционально-заторможенными дебилами, разворачивается и идёт к лифту. Оставляет их одних.

Оставляет их _вдвоём_.

— А как же «секс, секс и ничего, кроме секса»? — с интересом спрашивает Тони. — Не то, чтобы я был полностью «за», но такой вариант меня тоже устраивал, знаешь?

— Я идиот, — искренне признаётся Джеймс. — Я был слишком напуган, но у меня было пять лет.

Тони качает головой, а потом вскидывает брови и уточняет:

— То есть, перед следующим этапом в наших отношениях мне опять нужно будет провалиться в чёрную дыру?

Джеймс шагает к нему, прижимает к себе и целует. Целует за все эти пять долгих лет, пытаясь выразить всё, что чувствует.

— Только вместе со мной, — говорит он через несколько минут.


	4. Приглашение на свидание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Holy Allen: Я хочу что-нибудь про первое свидание. Внезапное первое свидание, все в шоке, включая Тони и Баки!

Тони пьёт кофе, скользит глазами по расчётам для нового двигателя, пытаясь понять, где в них ошибка, и не особо вслушивается в утренний трёп. Пока не чувствует, как взгляды всех присутствующих обращаются на него.

И только тогда поднимает голову.

— Что?

— Мы решили, что в этом деле круче тебя нет, — говорит Клинт и поигрывает бровями. — Но Барнс утверждает обратное.

Тони смотрит на Барнса, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой момент он вообще к ним присоединился.

— Круче меня быть не может, — соглашается он. — А в чём именно?

Наташа хмыкает, но отвечает, даже даёт ему краткую выжимку из разговора:

— В свиданиях. Стив наконец-то пригласил Шэрон, и теперь ему нужен совет, как не превратить всё в катастрофу, а методы Барнса семьдесят лет, как устарели.

Тони кивает, переводит взгляд на Стива, который не выглядит, как человек, нуждающийся в советах. Скорее, как человек, который вот-вот перейдёт черту.

— Классика не может устареть, — возражает Наташе Барнс.

— Ты можешь успокаивать себя этим по вечерам, но все знают правду, — она не остаётся в долгу. — На какие танцы он должен её повести? Движения из сороковых она вряд ли знает, а от того, что происходит в ночных клубах, кэп может разволноваться.

Тони кивает, соглашаясь, красочно представляя себе клубную молодёжь, разучивающую движения из сороковых и обделённую алкоголем и наркотиками.

— Ну и куда повести девушку на свидание в современном Нью-Йорке? — спрашивает Барнс. И все снова смотрят на Тони.

— Смотря, какие у кэпа цели, — пожимает плечами он.

Барнс сужает глаза.

— Разве «сходить на свидание» — это не цель?

Тони хмыкает:

— Конечно же, нет. Всё зависит от того, что ты хочешь получить — секс или отношения. Ну и от человека, с которым идёшь на свидание. Нет универсального рецепта, я за персонализацию и индивидуальный подход.

— И именно поэтому ты раз в год баловал Пеппер клубникой, — усмехается Наташа.

Тони широко улыбается:

— Зато это всегда отвлекало внимание от моего глобального косяка. 

— То есть, — говорит Барнс, — ты утверждаешь, что способен придумать идеальное свидание для любого.

— Ну да, — Тони кивает, — утверждаю.

— Как-то не верится.

— А ты проверь на собственном опыте.

— Зовёшь меня на свидание, Старк?

— А пошли.

Тони решительно соглашается и прямо-таки чувствует, как брови в предательском удивлении уезжают наверх. Впрочем, Барнс выглядит не лучше.

Но ему тоже хватает упёртости, чтобы встать из-за стола.

— Сегодня в семь, — говорит он, протягивая руку.

— Мы с тобой дети малые что ли? — хмыкает Тони, пожимая её. — Минимум в девять.

Они кивают друг другу и расходятся в разные стороны, чтобы пережить случившееся. И последнее, что Тони слышит, прежде чем войти в лифт, — это тяжёлый вздох Стива.

— Ну вот, — говорит он. — Довольны? 

Мстители безмолвствуют.


	5. Джейми Барнс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Фрей Фурье: а можно что-нибудь с фем!Баки? :З

— В смысле не встречаетесь? — Старк таращит глаза, Бартон таращит глаза, даже Романова, и та, демонстрирует едва заметные признаки того, что новость её удивила.

— Потому что не встречаемся, — повторяет Баки и кривится, а потом едва сдерживает улыбку, потому что вспоминает, что такое уже было. Тогда, в сороковых. Вспоминает лица офицерского состава, открытый рот агента Картер и решает повторить. — Я знаю Стиви с детства. Я кормила его с ложечки, когда он ныл, что не хочет есть, я вытирала ему сопли, когда он болел, я таскала его на себе домой после очередной схватки за добро и справедливость каждую неделю и раздавала пинки хулиганам. Я его люблю, конечно, но просто не могу с ним встречаться, потому что слишком хорошо знаю. Если бы я была мужчиной, у меня бы не встал.

Полковник Филлипс после последнего пассажа, помнится, закрыл лицо руками и попросил их с метафорическим членом удалиться из его поля зрения навсегда.

И ирония тут заключается в том, что это был их последний разговор.

Вот жители двадцать первого века не выглядят шокированными её выбором слов. Романова закатывает глаза, Бартон одобрительно хмыкает, а Старк неожиданно весело говорит:

— То есть, гипотетически, если кто-то попытается за тобой приударить, его не настигнет щит?

Баки приподнимает брови:

— Гипотетически, — осторожно говорит она, — если этот человек будет мне нравиться, я смогу остановить щит Стива до того, как он кого-то сможет настигнуть.

Старк широко улыбается.

— Приятно знать.

— О Господи, — говорит Бартон, — да тебе точно жить надоело.

Старк фыркает и смотрит на Баки так, что её бросает в жар.


	6. Выйти из шкафа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Катана сан: Я хочу про Тони и Зимнего Солдата!  
> Про то,как Зимнего люто бесит таскающийся за ним хвостом Роджерс со своим вечным "Бакибакбаки",и онпрячется шкафу в спальне Тони.  
> И Тони весь такой сначала :  ,а потом "Ну ладно,оставайся"  ,и Зимний начинает у него сначала ежедневно прятаться, кормить и всячески комфортить Тони, а потом вообще к нему в апартаменты переезжает. Роджерс охуевает,остальные Мстюны ржут.

Тони зашёл в гардеробную комнату, снял с вешалки кожаную куртку, поздоровался с притаившемся среди брюк от Армани Барнсом, вышел, прикрыл за собой дверь и замер.

Немного подумал, пытаясь повторить в уме алгоритм своих действий, но потом всё-таки решил уточнить.

— ФРАЙДЭЙ, в моём гардеробе прячется Зимний Солдат?

— Да, сэр, — в её голосе слышалась насмешка. — И Мистер Барнс весьма успешно маскируется, потому что сотрудники клининговой службы его так и не обнаружили, что ставит под сомнение эффективность их деятельности.

— Класс, — с сомнением восхитился Тони и снова открыл дверь. — Барнс, а ты другого места не нашёл?

— В других местах меня находит Роджерс, — мрачно поделился Барнс. — Находит и начинает нудеть. Не могу уже слушать, как мы взрывали заводы ГИДРЫ. 

Тони понимающе кивнул. Его детство тоже было наполнено рассказами о героических подвигах Капитана Америки и его боевых товарищей, что, кажется, и стало ключевым фактором, на долгие годы отвратившим его от героизма. Потому что на контрасте со «сражайся за справедливость, живи в грязи и умри молодым» образ жизни Говарда становился намного привлекательнее.

— Окей, — сказал Тони. — Только, чур, ничего не примерять. 

*

— Барнс?

— Пицца?

Барнс разместился в гардеробной со всем возможным комфортом. И, пока Роджерс призывал отправиться на немедленные поиски с пылом вербовщика секты, тихо-мирно смотрел бейсбольный матч, транслируемый прямо на зеркало.

Тони хмыкнул и опустился на пол рядом с ним, сминая дорогую ткань брюк.

— И как же ты умудрился уговорить ФРАЙДЭЙ не рассказывать Роджерсу о твоём местоположении? — поинтересовался он.

— Она женщина, — сообщил Барнс, словно это всё объясняло. Но потом изучил выражение лица Тони и пояснил: — Я хорош с женщинами, а вот Стиви… 

— Аргумент, — согласился Тони.

*

— Если ты всё равно здесь, будь хотя бы полезен.

Тони накинул галстук на шею и выжидающе посмотрел на Барнса. Тот встал, подошёл ближе, взялся за ткань и на мгновение замер. Тони подавил желание поёжиться под беспристрастным изучающим взглядом. Хватит и того, что левая рука, пострадавшая в последней схватке, всё ещё толком не работала и периодически дёргалась нервным тиком.

Барнс опустил глаза и начал завязывать ему галстук. Аккуратно и педантично, так что получившийся узел можно было отправлять на выставку узлов.

Барнс изучил получившийся результат, отошёл в сторону, а потом неожиданно для Тони поднял лежащий на кушетке пиджак.

— Куда-то собрался? — спросил он, почти готовый услышать в ответ, что Стив организовал им какой-нибудь совместный ужин, чтобы вновь отправиться по волнам памяти.

Что там, даже готовый присоединиться к ним, лишь бы пораньше сбежать с благотворительного вечера.

— Да, — коротко ответил Барнс, надевая пиджак. — С тобой.

 

*

— Баки, а где твои вещи? — взволнованно спросил Стив.

— Там, где я живу, — Барнс пожал плечами. — У Старка.

Тони подавился сделанным глотком.


	7. Таша Старк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Йуууля: Баки/фем!Тони Земля 3490   
> Кэп и Таша все же не урегулировали конфликт, свадьбы не случилось и вообще у Роджерса есть агент Картер (племянница Пегги). Случилась гражданская война, тьма-боль-ангст, все наделали ошибок. Таша, чтобы база регистрации не досталась Норману Осборну, стирает себе мозг. Но потом все хорошо траляля-топаля. Крч. Баки приходит вправлять "безумной" - с его точки зрения - Таше Старк мозги. Что нельзя так рисковать собой, и каждый раз взваливать на себя судьбы мира -- не выход.

Получив сообщение с адресом, Джеймс пару минут просто сидит, прикрыв глаза. 

Последний раз он видел Ташу Старк во время битвы против Скруллов. Ему рассказывали, что, когда её арестовывали по приказу Осборна, она выглядела совсем плохо, но Джеймс не смотрел новости, специально переключал канал, если начинался этот репортаж. Почему-то просто не мог это видеть.

Следующее сообщение приходит от Стива, в нём говорится, что для того, чтобы её вернуть, им нужен щит, так что Джеймс собирается и вместе с ним едет в Оклахому. Там их встречают Стрэндж и замаскированный Тор. А потом Джеймс видит Ташу. 

— Она как чистый лист, — говорит Стрэндж. — Не помнит даже, как дышать.

Джеймс отдаёт Тору щит и отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть.

*

Она не приходит в себя ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Прежде чем вернуться в Нью-Йорк, Джеймс сидит у кровати и смотрит, как мерно поднимается и опадает её грудь безо всякой помощи медицинского оборудования. Стрэндж говорит, что это хороший знак, что удар молнии Тора через щит помог клеткам мозга принять записанную на диск память, что нужно просто немного времени, чтобы они начали функционировать правильно, и Стив облегчённо кивает в такт его словам.

Джеймс сидит возле её кровати и пытается понять, насколько сумасшедшим должен быть человек, чтобы придумать этот план. Чтобы стереть свою личность для общего блага без остатка.

*

Насколько сумасшедшим должен быть человек, чтобы решить бороться с суперзлодеем, когда единственное, что у тебя есть — это устаревший костюм?

Таша улыбается Стиву на празднике в честь победы над Осборном, а Джеймс смотрит на них через всю гостиную. Эта Таша Старк никогда не сражалась со Стивеном Роджерсом, не становилась директором Щ.И.Т.а, не хоронила тайно друга во льдах и не стирала себе личность, потому что обо всём этом она знает только с чужих слов и из газетных статей.

Джеймс смотрит на Ташу и Стива и думает, что только дурак мог не заметить, что она в него влюблена. Стив что-то говорит, Таша снова улыбается, а потом Стив отворачивается к подошедшей Шэрон, и Таша незаметно отступает в сторону, исчезает в толпе.

Джеймс идёт за ней, не вполне понимая, зачем ему это нужно.

*

— Когда мы познакомились, Роджерс бесил меня своим идеализмом, — говорит Джеймс, и Таша вздрагивает. — Но потом я привык.

— Да уж, — она соглашается. — К этому рано или поздно все привыкают.

— Ты тоже меня бесишь, — говорит Джеймс.

Таша удивлённо округляет глаза.

— Идеализмом? — недоверчиво спрашивает она.

— Идиотизмом, — сообщает Джеймс. — Кому вообще могла прийти в голову идея полностью стереть своё сознание?

Таша хмыкает.

— Знаю пару-тройку людей, — уверяет она. — По объективным причинам, не могу рассказать, как я на это решилась, но, проанализировав все события этому предшествующие… это был единственный выход. 

— Не обязательно спасать мир в одиночку, — возражает Джеймс. — Ты могла прийти ко мне.

Таша недоверчиво хмурится, пристально смотрит на него, явно пытаясь понять, в какой именно момент жизни у неё вообще мог появиться такой вариант. Тор сказал, что теперь она ещё умнее, чем раньше, но, видимо, сейчас даже это не помогает.

— Только не говори, что мы стали друзьями в процессе коллективных рыданий над трупом Роджерса, — просит она.

— Нет. После его смерти я решил тебя убить.

— О, слава Богу, — вздыхает Таша, — а то я уже испугалась.

— А потом Роджерс вернулся и вот тогда, в процессе коллективной радости, мы и переспали, — добавляет он.

Таша моргает.

— Правда?

— Нет. Стив тогда ещё был мёртв, — Джеймс пожимает плечами. — И на следующее утро ты ударилась в бега.

— О, ну, тогда это вообще всё объясняет, и мои хаотичные перемещения, и цель избавиться от всех воспоминаний… — весело начинает она, но Джеймс не собирается слушать этот бессмысленный трёп.

Он кладёт левую руку на её затылок и притягивает к себе, обнимая. Таша замирает под его прикосновениями, а потом расслабляется и утыкается лбом в плечо.

Их будущее — это чистый лист.


	8. Методы познания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Nastix M. Scarhl: можно про то, как они вдвоем спелись и доводят Кэпа и остальных пошлыми разговорчиками, хотя между ними ничего нет, но потом сами понимают, что игра на публику ужу не только игра?

— Чисто в научных целях, Барнс, по шкале от нуля до десяти, насколько ты можешь оценить влияние сыворотки суперсолдата на улучшение потенции?

Стив чувствует, что глаза сами по себе уезжают наверх, чтобы ещё разок изучить и так в малейших подробностях рассмотренный за последние недели потолок. Стив уже даже подумывает попросить ФРАЙДЭЙ транслировать на него последние сводки новостей, чтобы была хоть какая-то польза в происходящем.

— Разве в науке эмпирический метод не главное? 

И, господи, Стив, правда, рад, что пережитое в ГИДРЕ больше не тянет Баки ко дну так сильно. Правда.

Рад.

— Теоретики с тобой не согласятся, но я вот всегда был за… работу руками. И за методы познания, основанные на _твёрдых данных_.

Но это же просто невозможно терпеть!

Тони встречает его взгляд абсолютно невинной улыбкой, в которой чувствуется изрядный опыт. Баки насмешливо ухмыляется и выглядит собой.

— _Твёрдые данные_ звучат довольно весомо, — флиртующе заявляет он.

Стив трёт рукой переносицу, но молчит.

Он процентов на восемьдесят уверен, что рано или поздно это закончится.

*

И это заканчивается.

Тони и Баки не флиртуют. Они вообще не разговаривают, просто едва заметно кивают друг другу и расходятся в разные стороны. Тони больше времени проводит вне башни, Баки запатентованным методом Стива избавляется уже от пятнадцатой боксёрской груши, тренировочный зал покрывает невымываемый тонкий слой песка, а остальные мстители по нескольку раз за день говорят Стиву, что ему нужно что-то сделать с этими идиотами.

Но Стив не делает ничего, потому что есть вещи, в которых люди должны разобраться самостоятельно.

*

— Барнс, — говорит Тони, — как насчёт повторения нашего эмпирического исследования сегодня вечером? Наблюдения опустим, перейдём сразу к измерениям и экспериментам. 

Стив вздыхает и смотрит на потолок.

Понимающая ФРАЙДЭЙ выводит голограмму со сводкой новостей Щ.И.Т.а.


	9. Выстрел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Водолейс: Про выстрел в руку, но как-то флаффно. Что Тони подначивал Баки выстрелить, все мозги промурыжил, а сам не знал, выстрелит тот или нет. Баки не выдержал и выстрелил, и они оба делают вид, что они железные бро, а на самом деле страдают в духе "я мог его покалечить", "он РЕАЛЬНО в меня пальнул", но чтобы закончилось хорошо. А, и если до этого у них был только секс, то чтобы они наконец признались, что это не только оный. Ми-ми? :inlove::inlove:

Раздаётся выстрел, и лицо Тони меняется. Там, где всего секунду назад была насмешливая ухмылочка, из-за которой Джеймс и нажал на курок, теперь недоумение, в котором ему видятся обида и страх.

Правда, нажал?

Тони убирает ладони с пистолета, сплющенная пуля падает на пол и подпрыгивает несколько раз, перчатка с жужжанием уезжает обратно в часы, и Джеймс с ужасом смотрит на покрасневшую от удара кожу.

С этого расстояния пуля раздробила бы все кости в правой руке Тони, покалечив его навсегда. Джеймс представляет себе дыру в плоти и его начинает мутить.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Тони.

И это ложь.

Ложь.

Нет ничего нормального в том, что Джеймс может нажать на курок, целясь в близкого человека. Ни капли нормального.

— Я сам виноват, — говорит Тони. — Ты не первый человек, который начал в меня стрелять, потому что я его довёл. Всё нормально.

Ложь.

Джеймс делает шаг назад. И ещё, и ещё.

Джеймсу нужно оказаться от Тони, как можно дальше. Лучше всего — за две тысячи триста один метр, потому что самая дальнобойная винтовка позволяет профессиональному снайперу со стопроцентной точностью попадать в мишень, находящуюся за тысяча восемьсот метров, но её мощности хватает ещё на полкилометра, а Джеймс…

Джеймсу нужно держаться подальше.

— Серьёзно, — говорит Тони, шагая вперёд, — всё норма…

— Пегги в меня тоже стреляла, — весело сообщает Стив, и от его голоса Джеймс вздрагивает, поворачивает голову к другу. Стив грустно улыбается и говорит: — Я показал ей щит из вибраниума, спросил, что она думает, и едва успел прикрыть голову, потому что Пегги взяла пистолет и расстреляла в меня всю обойму. А потом сказала, что, кажется, щит работает, и ушла.

Тони хмыкает:

— Верю, что тётя Пегс могла, — соглашается он. — Отец рассказывал мне эту историю, говорил, что это был единственный раз, когда Капитан Америка спасовал.

Стив улыбается шире, но Джеймс видит, какие настороженные взгляды он кидает в его сторону. Рассказывает дурацкую историю, чтобы показать, что в произошедшем нет ничего страшного, что случившееся — не причина сбегать.

Джеймс смотрит, как Тони большим пальцем незаметно трёт красное пятно на ладони и снова чувствует знакомый ужас.

Это не нормально. Так быть не должно.

Джеймс больше никогда так не сделает.


	10. Из песка и иголок от кактусов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для inek: можно мне на [фразу](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/2/2/322212/83838926.jpg)? Не знаю кто и кому это говорит в оригинале, но путь сейчас это скажут Баки -)

— Можно бросить Тони Старка голым в пустыне, и он улетит оттуда на самолёте, собранном из песка и иголок от кактусов, — торжественно говорит Стив, цитируя Клинта. А потом добавляет уже от себя: — Его сила не в технике, а в мозгах. Попробуй хоть раз использовать свои, и ты удивишься результату.

Его слова производят эффект взорвавшей бомбы. По крайней мере, и Зимний Солдат, пытающийся пробить защиту Железного Человека, и Железный человек, успешно надирающий ему зад, замирают в нелепых позах посреди тренировочного зала. Тони поднимает щиток костюма и смотрит на Стива круглыми глазами поражённого до глубины души человека. Во взгляде Баки интеллекта ещё меньше.

— Мне послышалось, — осторожно говорит Тони, — или ты и правда только что оскорбил лучшего друга? 

— Это не оскорбление, — честно отзывается Стив.

— Да и я после сочетания слов «голый» и «Тони Старк» вообще ничего не слышал, — знакомым тоном заявляет Баки. — Серьёзно. «Бросить Тони Старка голым» и — пуф — звенящая тишина, только образы в голове.

Это первый раз, когда Баки ведёт себя так, и Стив решает, что главное сейчас — не зарыдать от облегчения. Поэтому он хмыкает и закатывает глаза, закрепляя достигнутый результат:

— Мозга ноль, одни инстинкты.

Баки улыбается ему растерянно и знакомо. 

— Мозга ноль, одно благородство, — говорит он в ответ, словно удивляясь своим словам.

И Стив ничего не может с собой поделать. Просто сгребает их обоих в объятие, так что металлическая рука Баки громко стукается о броню Тони.

— Так, — говорит Тони через несколько минут. — Это уже попахивает судебным иском за домогательства. Первым в моей жизни, когда я буду выступать истцом… Серьёзно, Роджерс, что за обнимашки?

Стив хмыкает и смеётся в голос.

Кто же знал, что Баки нужен всего лишь голый Тони Старк?


	11. Телохранитель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Naya LiS: Можно вписать Баки в таймлан ЖЧ2? Пусть его ЩИТ раньше найдёт и отогреет, как Наташу, и работают они в паре. Наташу с Баки посылают присмотреть за Тони(который между прочем умирает), если мне не изменяет память, когда Тони отстраняют от директорства, Наташа остаётся в работать в офисах с Пеппер, а Баки может пойти с Тони, как его телохранитель, вместо Хэппи(?).  
> Тони изобретает свой новый химический элемент, Баки ему морально помогает)  
> ( можно ещё Наташа/Пеппер на фоне х)

— А обязательно меняться? Может, оставим мне девочку, а тебе мальчика? — хмыкает Тони Старк и смотрит на Наташу потемневшими глазами.

— Нет, — твёрдо говорит мисс Поттс. 

— Ну, тоже нормально, — легко соглашается он.

Джеймс чувствует этот же взгляд на себе, и по спине у него бегут мурашки, а внизу живота разливается жар. Ну, теперь, по крайней мере, понятно, почему все так бодро запрыгивали к Старку в постель. Под таким напором трудно устоять.

— Тони, — вздыхает мисс Поттс. 

— Да понял я, понял, — беспечно отмахивается от неё Старк. — Тебе помощницу, а мне няньку из спецназа. Из спецназа же, солдат?

— Да, — говорит Джеймс и следит, как пальцы Старка стремительно взлетают над планшетом, перелистывают мелькающие страницы с его выдуманной, но подтверждённой документально биографией. 

— Тёзка или родственник? — с любопытством спрашивает Старк.

— Тёзка, — так же скупо отвечает Джеймс.

Потому что ни один человек в здравом уме не поверит, что он сам Баки Барнс и есть.

— А похож, как будто родственник, — заявляет Старк, постукивает по изображению из кинохроники и уже через секунду на Джеймса смотрит с голограмм его стёртая временем команда.

— Совпадение, мистер Старк, — говорит он бесстрастно. — Такое случается.

Старк пожимает плечами и моментально теряет к нему интерес.

— Пеппер, а похожего на Капитана Америку ты не нашла? — спрашивает он. — Было бы забавнее.

— Тони.

— Да молчу я, молчу.

*

Джеймс смотрит, как Старк выделывается в костюме среди опьянённой алкоголем и ликованием толпы, и испытывает необъяснимое чувство неловкости. Мисс Поттс пытается его усмирить, но тут, кажется, помочь может только доза седативного.

Или скрестившиеся лучи репульсоров.

Тоже вариант.

И Джеймс мог бы оттащить драчунов друг от друга за шкирки до того, как они разгромили весь дом, но ему кажется, что всё это похоже на план. Не может же быть, чтобы какой-то парень мог влезть в костюм Тони Старка без согласия Тони Старка.

А значит, происходит то же самое, что и при передаче Старк Индастрис мисс Поттс. Тони опять оставляет своё наследие близким так скрытно и хитроумно, чтобы никто, ни дай Боже, не догадался.

Поэтому Джеймс, разозлённый этой мыслью, хмуро подходит к лежащему на полу Тони и ставит на ноги в одно движение.

— Эм, — удивлённо смотрит на него тот. — Качаешься? В костюме я вешу сто девяносто восемь килограмм.

Джеймс собирается рассказать правду, но Тони уже его не слушает, идёт в направлении диджейского пульта и меняет музыку на что-то почти спокойное.

— Пончиков не хочешь? — неожиданно спрашивает он.

Джеймс кивает.

И пишет сообщение Фьюри.

*

Тони смотрит на него, как на предателя, и молчит всю дорогу обратно. И после тоже молчит. Кроме Джеймса, Фьюри оставляет с ним Коулсона и кучу младших агентов, которые скорее создают массовость, чем приносят пользу.

Тони просматривает записные книжки отца, откуда-то извлекает старый плёночный проектор, нелепо выглядящий среди царства неизбежного будущего, а потом идёт против всех указаний Фьюри и, обведя за нос агентов Щ.И.Т.а, угоняет собственную машину.

Джеймс запрыгивает в неё с крыши грузовика, так удачно вырвавшегося вперёд, пока происходила покупка клубники, и Тони на мгновение дёргает руль в сторону.

— Барнс!

Джеймс пожимает плечами, берёт клубнику в руки, устаивается на пассажирском сидении и вспоминает, что в этом времени нужно пристёгивать ремни безопасности.

Тони косится на него, но молчит.

*

Наташа выглядит раздражённой.

— Барнс, — укоризненно говорит она.

— Фьюри сказал, что я должен следовать за Старком, как тень, — отзывается Джеймс. — И этот приказ он не менял.

Наташа закатывает глаза и хлопает дверью. А Тони уже пытается разобрать огромный макет на составные части.

*

Луч из собранного Тони для синтеза нового элемента мини андронного коллайдера, проходит у Джеймса прямо над головой.

Он не вздрагивает и не дёргается, просто смотрит, затаив дыхание, потому что от происходящего зависит, выживет Тони или умрёт.

Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. поздравляет Тони с успехом, Тони улыбается, у Джеймса перехватывает дыхание, и он почти делает шаг вперёд.

Почти.

*

Джеймс быстро переодевается в костюм и спускается к Тони. Тот уже стоит в полной боевой готовности, но, увидев его, удивлённо замирает.

— Металлическая рука? — спрашивает он.

— Высокотехнологичный протез, — повторяет Джеймс его слова, сказанные на слушаньях в сенате.

Тони хмыкает и предлагает:

— Подвезти?

*

Джеймс стреляет в голову очередному дрону и матерится сквозь зубы. Он и рад бы быть тенью Тони, вот только сам Тони вспышкой мечется по ночному небу, пытаясь избежать смерти.

Новый реактор работает, Тони больше не умирает, но на его хвосте десяток дронов и лучший друг в неконтролируемой броне.

Джеймс знает, что ничем не может ему помочь с земли. Знает, что Наташа уже на пути к заводу Хаммера. Знает, что должен уничтожать дронов и помогать гражданским.

Знает.

Но всё равно не может сбежать от липкого страха и смотрит на небо каждые несколько минут, опасаясь увидеть, что кто-то всё-таки попал в цель.

*

Мисс Поттс орёт на Тони добрые пять минут. Тони улыбается, кивает, отшучивается и на мгновение Джеймсу кажется, что он точно её сейчас поцелует.

Но потом на крышу поднимается вернувшаяся Наташа и мисс Поттс разворачивается к ней всем телом, а потом кидается обнимать.

— А вот, казалось бы, это ведь я ей жизнь спас, — насмешливо говорит Тони, закатывая глаза. — Никакой благодарности. 

Джеймс хмыкает и думает, что выглядит сейчас полным идиотом.

— Ну так что… — Тони смотрит на него и серьёзно предлагает: — как насчёт пончика?

Конечно же, Джеймс говорит «да».


	12. Вспоминая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для ~Ви: а вот если Баки убил родителей Тони пораньше, пока Тони был подростком и видел Тони ещё тогда. И если Баки помнил и Говарда, то при встрече с Тони, который и на Говарда похож, а ещё вот тот подросток чьих родителей он убил почти у него на глазах, а самого подростка не тронул, эмоции на эту тему. можно как при первой встрече, так и после, когда пейринг уже намечается явно *о*

Он поднимает руку с пистолетом на человека, загнавшего его в угол, нажимает на курок и вспоминает.

_Извилистую дорогу, дорогую машину, запах горящей резины и вытекающего на землю бензина. Говарда Старка с разбитым о ветровое стекло лицом. Кровь, пропитывающую белый воротничок рубашки. Руку, из последних сил тянущуюся к пистолету в бардачке._

_Так_ легко _ломающиеся шейные позвонки._

_Собственные мысли, спокойные, как озёрная вода._

Он смотрит в тёмные глаза и вспоминает.

 _Марию Коллинс Карбонелл Старк со спокойным и абсолютно_ мёртвым _выражением лица. Её никто не приказывал убивать, но она была в машине, когда та съехала с дороги и врезалась в дерево. Говард вывернул руль, увидев на дороге покойника, и сам убил свою жену._

Он вспоминает.

_Энтони Старка, смотрящего на него с ненавистью и страхом._

Тони Старка, смотрящего на него с насмешкой и приподнятыми бровями.

_Старк ещё ребёнок, у него гладкое лицо и дрожащий подбородок. Он стоит прямо, прижимая сломанную руку к груди, и молчит._

Старк взрослый мужчина, каждая морщинка на его лице может рассказать историю. Хмурая складка между бровей, линии на лбу, разбегающиеся лучики в уголках глаз. Он стоит прямо, прижимает ладонь к дулу пистолета, и молчит.

— Почему я… не убил тебя тогда?

Его голос звучит хрипло и непривычно, но он не помнит, что такое _привычно_ , поэтому не может сказать наверняка.

— Не смог, — Старк снова насмешливо улыбается. — У меня с собой был усовершенствованный электрошокер, и я не постеснялся его использовать. Собираешься извиниться? 

— Нет.

Он не чувствует вину. Прошлое встаёт перед его глазами, словно кадры кинохроники, не затрагивая эмоций. Он не чувствовал ничего тогда, не знает, что должен чувствовать сейчас.

_Не помнит._

Старк хмыкает.

— Тебе бы хорошего психолога, — говорит он. — Найдёшь, дай адресок, а то парень, которому я рассказывал истории из жизни, сбежал от меня в неизвестном направлении, разрушив полгорода. Ну, то есть, ему одна ведьма промыла мозги, но есть у меня такое подозрение, что всё было неслучайно.

— Х-хорошо?

Он опускает пистолет, не зная, что делать дальше.

Старк пристально смотрит на него, но под этим взглядом он впервые за долгое время не чувствует себя лабораторной крысой.

— Помнишь, кто ты? — спрашивает Старк.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Я не Баки Барнс, но и не оружие ГИДРЫ. 

— Окей, — в отличие от Стивена Роджерса Старк соглашается на это легко. — Придумаешь, как к тебе обращаться, дай знать. 

Старк поворачивается к нему спиной и идёт в сторону выхода. Бросает через плечо:

— Собираешься остаться здесь навсегда? 

_Джеймс_ идёт за ним.


	13. Хомячье счастье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Катана сан: Напиши про то,как Тони превратился в хомяка,и Барнс с ним нянчится.

Хомяк, возможно и не обладал в полной мере сознанием Тони, но основные черты характера и инстинкты точно остались на месте. Сообразительность, игривость, нахальство, жадность. О да. Особенно жадность. По крайней мере, Тони сам уже был на большую часть печенькой, но засовывать всё новые кусочки за щёки так и не перестал, вызывая умиления одной половины мстителей и сдавленный смех вкупе с попытками снять видео на старкфон у другой.

Джеймс вздохнул, решил вмешаться, растолкал всех в стороны и попытался отобрать еду, пока Тони не треснул напополам. Вот только хомяк вцепился в печенье мёртвой хваткой и активнее заработал челюстью.

— Тони, — шикнул на него Джеймс и вышел всё-таки победителем в схватке.

Хомяк ответил обиженным взглядом глаз-бусинок, со всех сторон послышались смешки.

— Сначала проглоти, что в рот набрал, — бесчувственно сообщил ему Джеймс.

Кто-то чем-то булькнул и надрывно раскашлялся. И Джеймс подозревал, что этим кем-то был Стив, но не мог отвлечься. Был слишком занят, буравя глазами хомяка.

— Господи, это именно те слова, которые я никогда не думал услышать от Барнса в отношении Старка, — с ужасом сообщил Бартон.

И Джеймс с удовольствием отвесил бы ему пинок.

Но, вместо этого, решил добить вербально. Как взрослый цивилизованный человек.

— Странно, — сказал он с ухмылкой. — Потому что я довольно часто ему их говорю.

*

— И, хорошо, Тони, это было не лучшим способом рассказать о наших отношениях.


	14. Серебрянное колечко

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Катана сан: как солдат хочет проколоть ухо, но доверят это только Тони

— Как-то это всё сомнительно выглядит.

Джеймс взглянул на него исподлобья, и Тони со вздохом посмотрел на стол. Там уже лежали необходимые, по мнению погуглившего Барнса, инструменты, купленные по большей части в аптеке: катетер, хлоргиксидин, стерильная вата, нашатырный спирт и маленькое серебряное колечко с гравировкой внутри.

Особенно, конечно, вдохновлял нашатырный спирт, явно не приготовленный заботливо суперсолдатом для себя.

— Вариант кольца как нормальные люди мы, я так понял, не рассматриваем? — уточнил Тони ещё раз.

Джеймс закатил глаза и всё так же молча поднял левую ладонь вверх, пошевелил пальцами, напоминая об их небольшой проблеме.

— У тебя есть другая рука, — сообщил заупрямившейся Тони. 

— Мало ли, одну уже потерял, вдруг и вторую где-нибудь оставлю, — хмыкнул Джеймс.

И вот она карма — Тони лишь усилием воли подавил желание отвесить ему подзатыльник, чтобы так не шутил.

— Так и ухо могут откусить, — вместо этого сказал он.

Джеймс улыбнулся:

— Так там и не потеряется, нужно будет просто немного подождать, пока всё выйдет обратно естественным путём.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Давай, — Джеймс вложил ему в руку катетер и уселся на стул. — Больше никому тыкать в меня иголками я не позволю.

Тони сглотнул и подошёл ближе, привычно нависнув над левым плечом, и принялся за работу, просто не мог ему отказать. Ведь там, на внутренней стороне серебряного колечка, лежащего на столе, был выгравировано имя. 

Его имя.


	15. Фамилия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Крис Кьер, колледж-ау, фем!Тони

— Я тут подумала… Женись на мне!

К чести Таши, она умела выбрать момент и тон, так что от её слов Баки практически протрезвел. Но, к чести «мёда древних викингов», который Тор варил по старинному бабушкиному рецепту, не полностью.

Удивления ему хватило, чтобы сесть прямо, посмотреть усевшейся рядом с ним на диване Таше в глаза и уточнить:

— Мы в Вегасе?

Таша хмыкнула.

— Нет. Но если скажешь «да», можем прокатиться.

— Я не… слушай, я, конечно, полностью поддерживаю феминизм и всё такое, но обычно предложение делает мужик. И я мужик. Я рассчитывал, что я буду делать предложение. Я.

— Да я и не делаю тебе предложение-предложение, — раздосадовано отмахнулась Таша. — Я прошу на мне жениться.

— И разница заключается?..

— В цели! Мне нужна твоя фамилия.

Баки потёр рукой лицо, но ситуацию это особо не изменило. Таша всё ещё сидела рядом, Таша всё ещё смотрела на него с надеждой, Таше всё ещё… была нужна его фамилия?

— Какого чёрта? Чем тебя «Старк» устраивать перестала? Ты же неделю назад убеждала всех, что брать фамилию мужа после свадьбы — это анахронизм и вообще идёт против американских ценностей. Вы тогда ещё со Стивом чуть не подрались.

— Отец сказал, что я её позорю, — Таша перебила его поток воспоминаний. — Его фамилию.

И вот это сейчас вообще всё объяснило.

— Ага, — кивнул Баки, не зная, куда девать глаза от неловкости момента. Каждый раз, когда старший Старк обижал дочь, Баки хотелось хорошенько двинуть ему в челюсть. Но признаться в этом Таше означало получить её порицание, а то и полное игнорирование.

Потому что девушка, блядь, могла со всем справиться сама.

Вот и сейчас она погрустнела лишь на едва уловимое мгновение, а потом так же бодро продолжила:

— Так что я сказала ему катиться к чёрту, а потом поняла, что мне нужна другая. Фамилия. Как можно быстрее.

— И мою ты выбрала потому что?.. — Баки махнул рукой, побуждая её продолжить.

Таша изобразила самый саркастичный взгляд из своего укомплектованного под завязку арсенала саркастичных взглядов, но на Баки они уже не действовали.

Так что ей пришлось рассказать свои мысли вслух.

— Роджерс не согласится никогда в жизни, потому что он унылый и правильный, — сообщила она, — у фамилии Роудс идиотское значение, а из вашей троицы на «Б» Барнс мне нравится больше всего. И потом, Брюс, скорее всего, тоже не согласится, а иметь что-то общее с Клинтом… Боже, нет. И потом, все же говорят, что мы с тобой встречаемся.

— Супер, — с фальшивой радостью отозвался Баки. — Можешь выйти замуж за Романофф.

— Я рассматривала этот вариант, — Таша кивнула. — Но нас же и так зовут одинаково, если ещё и фамилия будет одна, всё станет совсем неловко и немного страшно для окружающих.

С этим Баки не мог не согласиться.

— Поттс?

— Люблю Пеппер, но… _миньоны_. Её фамилия просто навевает мысли об этих жёлтых чудиках.

— Аргумент, — кивнул Баки. — Значит… Наташа Барнс?

В груди от произнесённого имени что-то сладко сжалось. И Баки тут же постарался запихнуть это чувство как можно дальше, чтобы оно — не дай Боже — не проступило на его физиономии.

— Ну да, — Таша улыбнулась. — Будем делать твою фамилию крутой.

— Нашу, — со смешком поправил её Баки. — Но у меня будет одно условие.

— Брачный контракт? — Таша прищурилась.

— О том, что это фиктивный брак ради фамилии, мы никому никогда не расскажем.

— Хочешь, чтобы Стив бегал и причитал? — Таша просияла.

— Хочу, чтобы Стив бегал и причитал, — подтвердил Баки.

Что ни говори, это послужит достойной местью за все его потраченные нервы.

— Идёт, — Таша протянула ему тонкую смуглую ладошку.

— Идёт.

Они пожали руки, помолчали, неожиданно тихие и задумчивые для царящего вокруг веселья первой вечеринки нового семестра, а потом Таша привычно оседлала его колени и поцеловала, погладила пальцами шею.

— Ну так… — сказала она. — Секс?

— Разве приличные девушки дают до свадьбы? — хохотнул Баки.

Таша закатила глаза.

А потом прижалась ближе и зашептала на ухо.

О том, на что именно способны приличные девушки.


	16. Стив, Таша и Баки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> продолжение [альтернативной истории](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5963335/chapters/13747438) с земли-3490 от лица Стива

Стив кидает взгляд в окно и резко останавливается, так что Питер влетает носом ему в плечо.

— Кэп? — по привычке зовёт он, но потом, видимо, прослеживает за направлением его взгляда и хмыкает: — Смотрю, не складывается у Таши с парнями в синем.

На улице в тени раскидистого дерева стоят Баки и Таша, и Стиву не нужно слышать, о чём они говорят, чтобы понять, что они самозабвенно ругаются. Баки в костюме Капитана Америки, он что-то серьёзно говорит Таше и складывает руки на груди, Таша в драных джинсах и футболке с принтом Железной Леди, она тыкает в него пальцем и насмешливо парирует в ответ. Баки становится ещё прямее, очевидно задетый её словами. Стив прекрасно помнит, как хорошо Таша это умеет. Сам он обычно уходил в сторону, чтобы переждать кипящие внутри чувства. А вот Баки что-то говорит, брови Таши ползут вверх, а потом она закатывает глаза, взмахивает рукой и разворачивается, бросив что-то через плечо. И будь Стив на месте Баки, он дал бы ей уйти, дал бы привычно раствориться в воздухе на несколько дней, пока они оба не остынут.

Баки хватает Ташу за локоть, дёргает на себя.

И целует.

Стив замирает на месте.

— …Ого, — говорит Питер. 

Стив молчит, потому что понятия не имеет, что сказать. Они оба его друзья и он понятия не имел, что их связывает… что они… кто они друг другу. 

_Кто_ они друг другу?

— И-и-и-и, — продолжает Питер, потому что Питер не может молчать. — Когда я называл вас мамочкой и папочкой, я шутил, но, похоже, в каждой шутке реально есть доля правды, потому что это всё напоминает типичный сюжет мыльной оперы, ты знаешь? Мамочка и папочка поженились очень рано, завели детишек, поругались, развелись, поделили детишек, а потом папочка решил вернуть мамочку и узнал, а она уже спит с его лучшим другом. Сюрприз!

У Стива руки чешутся отвесить ему подзатыльник.

— Не болтай ерунды, — говорит он, отворачиваясь от окна.

Там, под раскидистым деревом остаются Баки и Таша. Стив отворачивается, но не может вытравить из памяти загорелую ладонь, сжимающую ткань костюма; подбородок, лёгший на темноволосую макушку; две родные фигуры, слившиеся в одну.

— Ну а что, — Питер не сдаётся. — Так оно и есть. Или ты сам передал вместе со щитом тайное знание о том, как заткнуть Ташу Старк?

Стив передёргивает плечами.

— Паук, — говорит он, — просто замолчи.

Стив не знает, что чувствует.


	17. Патриций и сержант

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Блудное молоко: Плоский мир, патриций Старк и сержант Барнс

— Сэр? — спросил Баки и нахмурился, уставившись на листок бумаги в своих руках.

С тех пор, как Фьюри проводили на пенсию всем миром (благополучно переведя его в категорию стражников, которые работают бесплатно) и капитаном стал Стив, Баки видел патриция бесчисленное количество раз.

Хотя нет, это количество он вполне себе мог посчитать. Сто пятьдесят шесть раз с еженедельными отчётами стражи, три раза на праздниках и один раз во время того дела, когда гильдия алхимиков с успехом взорвала не только себя, но и находящуюся по соседству гильдию убийц. Итого — ровно сто шестьдесят. Намного больше, чем может выдержать простой смертный, если поинтересоваться мнением жителей Анка-Морпорка.

Сто шестьдесят первый раз ознаменовался бегающими глазами патриция, румянцем патриция и совершенно _очаровательно_ прикушенной губой патриция. 

Другими словами, Баки вполне себе закономерно был напуган до смерти.

— Только капитану Роджерсу не говорите, сержант, — вздохнул Старк. — Серьёзно, этот парень меня в гроб вгонит, если узнает.

— Не говорить капитану, что у вас украли…

— Т-ш-ш, — шикнул Старк и кинул взгляд на приоткрытое окно. — Это не стоит обсуждать вслух.

— Милостивые боги, где вы вообще это взяли? — вздохнул Баки.

— Сделал, — буркнул Старк. А потом откинулся на совершенно неудобном с виду кресле и потёр пальцами глаза. — Я на досуге люблю что-нибудь мастерить.

Баки подавил рвущееся с губ: «Оружие массового уничтожения?!» — и ограничился вполне себе вежливым:

— На досуге?

Как и все жители Анка, он и мысли не допускал, что у патриция может быть _досуг_. Про Старка вообще ходили пугающие слухи, половина из которых и на реальность-то была не похожа. К примеру, люди говорили, что патриций спит по три часа в день, что он способен читать мысли, что ему служит крысиный король и что свою карьеру он начинал одновременно в гильдиях убийц и алхимиков. И это только из того, что условно можно было причислить к истине.

Старк передёрнул плечами, тяжело вздохнул и впервые за три года стал похож на человека. И это было очень не вовремя, потому что от этого он стал ещё красивее, и Баки на несколько секунд просто выпал из этой реальности, засмотревшись.

Знал бы Стив о его щенячьей влюблённости, не удивлялся бы, почему именно на Баки так легко удалось спихнуть сомнительную радость еженедельных отчётов перед внушающим всем ужас начальством.

— Честно говоря, обычно я уничтожаю свои чертежи и изобретения сразу же, — признался Старк, — но тут рука не поднялась. В общем, мне очень нужна ваша помощь, сержант.

Баки кивнул, а потом нахмурился.

— Нам стоит рассказать об этом капитану.

Старк поморщился.

— Ваш капитан… как бы это помягче. Сержант, вы никогда не задумывались, почему я ни разу за последние три года не потребовал, чтобы отчитывался передо мной именно он?

— Потому в тот единственный раз, когда отчитаться пришёл именно он, — припомнил Баки со смешком, — в вашем кабинете пришлось перестраивать стену.

— Вот именно, — хмыкнул Старк. — Казна этого не переживёт. А я, боюсь, не переживу капитанского гнева, если ему придёт в голову, что я создал… _это_ , чтобы использовать.

— Стив бы никогда так не подумал, — тут же вступился не за капитана, а за друга Баки. И тут же осел обратно на стул под насмешливым взглядом. — Ну хорошо, — согласился он, — зная Стива, он мог бы так подумать. Но дело не в вас, он просто обо всех так думает.

— Что делает его незаменимым в роли капитана стражи, — легко согласился Старк. — Но мне, для разнообразия, хотелось бы иметь дело с человеком, желающим спасти мою шкуру, а не засадить в тюрьму.

— Почему вы думаете, что я хочу спасти вашу шкуру? — напрямую спросил Баки.

И у него тут же перехватило дыхание, потому что патриций улыбнулся ему так широко и солнечно, что захотелось положить мир к его ногам.

— Потому что Джарвис уверен, что моя шкура вам очень дорога, сержант.

Баки прошиб холодный пот.

— Д-да? — немеющими губами спросил он.

— Вы мне скажите, — Старк приподнял брови. — Я не очень силён… в аспекте чувств. Но Джарвис утверждает, что вы смотрите на меня так, словно наглядеться не можете. Да, сержант?

Баки мог бы сказать «нет».

Сказать «нет», видеть его раз в неделю, точно знать, какая по счёту эта встреча, верно служить своему городу, умереть в какой-нибудь солнечный день, защищая _своего_ патриция, потому что никто другой на это не был способен. Мог бы.

— Да, — сказал он.

— Хорошо, — Старк улыбнулся ему ещё раз. 

И холодный ком в груди начал таять под этой улыбкой.

— Тогда нам стоит спасти город как можно быстрее, — продолжил Старк. — Чтобы осталось время сходить на свидание.

Баки резко поднялся со стула.

— Вам кто-нибудь говорил, что вы умеете мотивировать людей, сэр?

Старк — _Тони_ — рассмеялся, и Баки улыбнулся в ответ. В шутке была большая доля правды. Преступников он рассчитывал найти в ближайшие _часы_.


	18. Железный Человек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Катана сан: Зимнего Солдата послали убить Железного Человека,но забыли сообщить,что он -Тони Старк. А Зимний Солдат газет не читает,телек не смотрит,железного человека почти убил,но тут бац-там внутри жестянки Тони Старк.А насчет него инструкций не было. Ну он и пошел назад. А Тони обиделся,навалял Гидре и забрал его себе,прямо со стула.  
> При этом Кэп немного страдает,потому как Баки в ЗС нет вообще(или очень мало),Пеппер сомневается в здравомыслии Тони,Мстители перманентно в восхищении\офиге,а Джарвис бдит за всем этим цирком.

Тони закрывает глаза, приготовившись умереть.

Но враг, сорвавший с него шлем, медлит, никак не наносит последний удар, а потом и вовсе отстраняется, позволяя Тони медленно осесть по стене.

— Ты… Старк? — в голосе, который совсем недавно был отстранённым и искусственным слышится неподдельное изумление.

Так что Тони решает, что, наверное, стоит открыть глаза.

— А кто, по-твоему, мог быть в этом костюме? — спрашивает он в ответ.

Нижняя часть лица несостоявшегося убийцы всё ещё скрыта маской, но и увиденного Тони достаточно. Парень хмурится так сильно, что рискует заработать лишнюю морщину в ближайшую пару минут.

— Ты вообще откуда будешь? — спрашивает Тони. Шлем валяется в нескольких метрах от них, да и костюм слегка потрёпан, так что выбраться из него без посторонней помощи будет сложновато. 

— Актив должен убить Железного Человека, — говорит парень отстранённо. — Это приказ.

И впервые за долгое время Тони не хочется настаивать, утверждая, что они с Железным Человеком едины и неразделимы.

— Ну-у-у, — тянет он гласную и время, — я Тони Старк.

— Принято.

Парень коротко кивает, по-военному чётко разворачивается и уходит.

Тони остаётся смотреть ему вслед.

— Какого?..

*

— По моим данным эта организованная преступная группировка была уничтожена в сороковых, — говорит Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. перед дверью с явно недавно обновлённым лого.

— Я тоже припоминаю что-то такое, — отзывается Тони. — А они выжили и решили меня убить. Ну не суки?

— Нахожу использованный вами термин излишне эмоциональным, но корректным, сэр, — соглашается Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. — Мне стоит связаться с директором Фьюри?

— Да ну, — Тони машет рукой. — Слишком много бюрократии, попросят доказать, показать, выложить на стол…

— Сэр.

— Так что просто потом подарим ему базу ГИДРЫ, — заканчивает Тони.

Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. отвечает звуком, похожим на саркастичный смешок. 

В итоге от мини-базы ГИДРЫ остаются одни головёшки, а Тони становится счастливым обладателем убийцы с промытым мозгом. 

Фьюри, кстати, уверяет его, что ГИДРА (и он точно использует знак кавычек в воздухе, произнося это) лишь жалкая подделка и что ему, Тони, совершенно не о чем волноваться.

*

Выползший из лаборатории Брюс кивает застывшему на месте убийце из ГИДРЫ и предлагает чай. Тони, как искренний противник всего травяного, в свою очередь соблазняет их обоих свежесваренным крепчайшим кофе на свете.

И чувствует себя победителем, когда бывший противник кивает и осторожно забирает кружку из его рук.

*

Многочисленные тесты на капле крови, которую Тони уговорами и шантажом удается получить, показывают, что парень-без-имени, отказывающий отзываться на «Джона Доу», настолько здоров, насколько это может себе позволить человек, в чьей крови обнаружены элементы, подозрительно напоминающие что-то похожее на сыворотку Эрскина. 

Прорывающийся временами Бруклинский акцент позволяет предположить, что парень американец, но он не значится ни в одной базе данных ни среди живых, ни среди умерших за последние тридцать лет. 

Так что Тони решает забить.

Знакомит его с фантастическим миром интернета, открывающимся после слов «Окей, Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С» (что ведёт к решению исключить систему водоснабжения башни из пунктов, подконтрольных И.И., потому что всю следующую неделю вода на его этаже имеет тенденцию неожиданно менять свою температуру), показывает восхитительные возможности служб доставки еды и кабельного телевиденья и старается особо не светить ни костюмом Железного Человека, ни его чертежами.

Пеппер, обнаружив человека с металлической рукой, поедающего цыплёнка терияки за просмотром «Звёздного пути», совершенно не удивляется.

И орёт на Тони добрые два часа. 

*

— Ой, — говорит Тони месяц спустя, в прямом эфире наблюдая, как хеликарриеры падают в Потомак. — Убьёт ли меня Фьюри, если я позвоню ему и скажу, что предупреждал? Хотя к чёрту ГИДРУ, какого хрена? Я соглашался сделать двигатель только на один хеликарриер, я прекрасно помню этот диалог. 

— Наташа написала, что Фьюри погиб, — осторожно напоминает Брюс.

— И ты, правда, в это поверил? — удивляется Тони.

*

— Я его знаю.

Тони поднимает голову.

— Этот парень. Со щитом. Я его знаю? 

— Кто же его не знает, — хмыкает Тони. — Капитан Америка. Гордость, честь и совесть нашей эпохи и нашей команды. Могу познакомить, если хочешь.

Он снова опускает голову, углубляясь в милое сердцу переплетение проводов и механизмом, а потом краем уха слышит:

— Его зовут… Стив? Его маму звали Сара. Она была доброй... Она мертва? 

— Да лет семьдесят уже как, — отмахивается Тони. И замирает. — Так. А вот это уже интересно. Говоришь, маму Стива помнишь?

Парень неуверенно кивает. 

— Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С!

— Сэр?

— Мы так старались найти его, что совершенно не подумали, что парнишка может быть старше, чем выглядит. Давай, порадуй папочку, поищи нашего друга среди знакомых Стивена Роджерса в сороковых.

*

— Баки, — ошарашенно говорит Стив и выглядит, как ребёнок, которому Санта принёс долгожданный велосипед лично.

— Зимний Солдат, — одновременно с ним выдыхает Наташа, выхватывая пистолет.

— Меня зовут Джеймс, — неуклюже произносит Барнс и косится на Тони. Тот ободряюще кивает, опуская руку Наташи вниз. — Я почти ничего не помню.


	19. Ревность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Ingvi-Freir: можно ревнивого Джеймса?

Тони улыбается каждому, флиртует с каждым, очаровывает всех. Тони ничего не стоит назвать Наташу «дорогой», Брюса «медвежонком», а Стива «солнышком». 

Сейчас Тони шутит с младшими агентами Щ.И.Т.а, наслаждаясь их смущением, и легко соглашается с коллективным мнением девушек о «сказочности» Тора, помогая им убедить присутствующих парней.

И Джеймс очень старается не показывать, что ему _не всё равно_.

Потому что в этом нет никакого смысла.

Они ведь _вместе_.

Это рядом с ним Тони засыпает по ночам. Под ним задыхается от наслаждения, насаживаясь глубже, ради него опускается на колени, его тело трахает до звёздочек перед глазами. Это метки Джеймса покрывают его шею и грудь созвездиями засосов, следы от его рук остаются на бёдрах. С ним Тони улыбается не наигранно, ему рассказывает о своих мыслях, в его плечо утыкается, устав. 

У Джеймса нет _ни одной причины_ ревновать, он вообще никогда не испытывал это чувство раньше, сначала всегда готовый поделиться последний рубахой с друзьями, а потом лишённый любой возможности сказать хоть про что-то «это моё» ГИДРОЙ.

Но Джеймс ревнует.

Разрывается между желанием утащить Тони домой и рявкнуть на присутствующих, что бы те не смели никогда больше к нему подходить.

Даже к Стиву.

К Стиви, с которым они пятнадцать лет жили по принципу «всё моё — твоё». К лучшему другу и брату.

Подошедший Стив всего-то кладёт ладонь Тони на плечо, а Джеймс крепко сжимает зубы, чтобы не наделать глупостей. Старается не смотреть на них по этой же самой причине.

Просто медленно считает в уме.

— Баки?

Джеймс переводит взгляд с пола на Стива.

— Что?

— Ты детишек распугал, вот что, — хмыкает Тони. — Над чем так задумался?

— Не важно, — Джеймс качает головой. Но по прищуренным глазам Тони понимает, что тот так просто это не оставит.

— Нам пора, — говорит Стив, чтобы сгладить неловкость.

Тони кивает и, когда они идут вслед за Стивом, уверенно переплетает их пальцы между собой.

*

— Это глупо, — Джеймс скрещивает руки на груди, отстраняясь. — Там и рассказывать-то нечего.

— А то как же, — не соглашается Тони. — У тебя выражение лица Зимнего Солдата через день, но, естественно, рассказывать тут нечего.

Джеймс вздыхает и трёт ладонями пышущее жаром лицо.

— Слушай, — говорит Тони совершенно другим тоном, отстранённым и безжизненным, — если это из-за меня… то мы можем, — он сглатывает и загнанно оглядывается. — Можем. Не быть вмес…

Джеймс в одно движение оказывается рядом и прижимает Тони к себе, чтобы избавиться от охватившего его отчаяния.

— Нет.

— Нет? Уже хорошо. — Тони вздыхает и расслабляется в его руках. — Тогда _что не так_?

— Я тебя ревную.

— Чего? — Тони отстраняется, вскидывает брови, смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ревную, — повторяет Джеймс, чувствуя, что лицо начинает гореть ещё сильнее. — Часто. Боже правый, почти ко всем.

Тони молчит, ошеломлённый таким признанием.

— То есть лицо Зимнего Солдата — это…

— Появляется само по себе, когда я считаю про себя, чтобы не сломать кому-нибудь руку или челюсть, — признаётся Джеймс. — Потому что ты… ты… — он вздыхает, не зная, как объяснить.

— Я твой, — с улыбкой заканчивает за него Тони.

— Да, — соглашается Джеймс, прижимая его сильнее, ближе.

Тони тихо смеется в ответ.

— И ты молчал, потому что?..

— Мне было стыдно, — Джеймс прячет лицо у Тони на плече. — Ты ни разу не давал мне повода ревновать, но я не могу… Просто не могу перестать.

— Ну, — Тони проводит рукой по его волосам, ласково гладит шею второй. — Это объяснимо. Ты просто пока не хочешь ни с кем меня делить. Сэм же говорил, что такое тоже случается. Когда люди начинают жить нормальной жизнью, но ещё не совсем уверены, что это снова не исчезнет.

— Да? — Джеймс недоверчиво хмурится. — …Мне не понравилось это «пока».

Тони хмыкает.

— Тебе не придётся никогда меня ни с кем делить, — обещает он. 

И Джеймс прокручивает его слова в уме, стараясь запомнить их на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

И верит Тони всем сердцем.


	20. Патриций, сержант и дракон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Блудное молоко: продолжение [драббла](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5963335/chapters/14055253) про патриция Старка и сержанта Барнса

— Нет, ну в одном патрицию не откажешь, — услышал Стив громкий голос Скотта за спиной. — Мужик сказал — мужик сделал.

— Ага, — согласился с ним Сэм. — …Вот только хорошо, что это не мы убили дракона.

— Не то, чтобы сержант казался расстроенным предстоящей свадьбой, — вкрадчиво напомнила Наташа. — Скорее, очень воодушевлённым.

О да.

Стив поморщился, вспомнив, как от макушки до пят покрытый кровью поверженного дракона Баки белозубо улыбался все те четверть часа, что отпиливал голову, а потом очень быстро и целеустремлённо направился вместе с ней в сторону дворца, бросив через плечо что-то о руке патриция, которую тот ему пообещал.

Момент обещания, как потом оказалось, Стив тоже помнил, потому что на нём присутствовал. Они как раз все вместе обсуждали объективно принятую плату за убийство дракона, сетуя на отсутствие у патриция дочери, но тут Баки молча поднял руку, патриций широко улыбнулся ему и кивнул, и Баки так же молча вышел из кабинета.

Вот и всё обещание.

И Стив понятия не имел, какого чёрта Баки вообще понадобилась рука патриция, но чувствовал, что с этого дня никогда уже ничего не будет прежним.

— Как думаете, кто из них будет невестой? — спросил Питер, свежеиспечённый сотрудник стражи, нёсший эту нелёгкую ношу часа три.

— Если сержант, то подружкой невесты будет… — Клинт забулькал, явно сдерживая смех, и Стив почувствовал, как взгляды всех присутствующих уткнулись в его спину.

Он тяжело вздохнул, стукнулся головой о стойку бара, изучил появившуюся на поверхности трещину и пообещал застывшему Филлипсу:

— Я всё оплачу.

Тот кивнул и молча пододвинул к нему поближе ещё одну кружку молока.

— По идее патриций, — продолжила разговор Наташа. — Сержант же герой, убивший дракона и получивший в награду полкоролевства и руку принце… патриция. Так что он точно жених.

— Это теперь он бросит работу в страже? — спросил Питер.

— Да прям, — с сомнением произнёс Скотт. — Это кто же будет отчитываться каждую неделю перед патрицием?

Стив поёжился.

— Отчитываться буду я, — весело заявил Баки от дверей. — Работу не брошу, невестой не будет никто, мы же мужчины.

По бару пронесся вихрь смешков.

Стив вздохнул и почувствовал, как Баки похлопал его по плечу и уселся рядом.

— Как прошло с патрицием? — спросил он без особого интереса.

— Тони полчаса смеялся и говорил, что если бы дракона не было, его бы следовало придумать.

Стив повернул голову и обнаружил рядом абсолютно довольного собой и жизнью друга.

— Ты рад? — искренне удивился он.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Конечно, рад. Ещё вчера у меня не было ни одного шанса, а сегодня меня все поздравляют и желают счастливой семейной жизни. И у некоторых даже получается довольно искренне. Леди Вирджиния Поттс, к примеру, обняла меня и сказала звать её «Пеппер».

Стив подавился молоком, потому что Пеппер принадлежала большая часть Анка.

Баки с энтузиазмом похлопал его по спине, помолчал немного, а потом отобрал у Стива кружку и сказал:

— Я люблю его. Довольно давно.

У Стива сами по себе округлились глаза.

— В него очень просто влюбиться, если узнать поближе, — продолжил Баки всё с той же мечтательной улыбкой на лице. — И я честно был готов всю жизнь никому об этом не рассказывать, но тут прилетел дракон… Стиви, я просто не мог упустить такой шанс.

Стив кивнул.

— Так что ты должен за меня порадоваться, а не сидеть с кислой миной, — Баки пихнул его кулаком в плечо и улыбнулся ещё шире.

Стив покачал головой.

И улыбнулся в ответ.

*

А подружкой невесты был Клинт. 

Потому что сержант Барнс всегда был тем ещё засранцем.


	21. Пеппер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Йуууля: реакцию Пеппер на Баки, как она по первой защищала Тони и была против (потому что Бак - тот самый Зимний солдат что кокнул Говорда), а потом вроде как приняла, но Баки все равно побаивается Пепер и иначе как: да мэм, есть мэм к ней не относится   
> и на все на это параллельно реакция Тони, его это как бы и веселит и раздражает

На Рождество Хэппи подарил Пеппер и Тони футболки, прекрасно сочетающиеся друг с другом. Надпись на одной из них гласила «Тони НЕТ», а на второй — «Тони ДА». По скромному мнению Хэппи, это в полной мере отражало суть их отношений. 

И уже к концу февраля Пеппер самой начало казаться, что так оно и было.

Потому что в феврале друг капитана Роджерса пригласил Тони на свидание. Пеппер узнала об этом факте на следующий день и одновременно со всей Америкой — из _USA Today_. Раньше, ещё в свою бытность помощницей печально известного своей неразборчивостью в связях Тони Старка, Пеппер бы просто передала информацию сотрудникам службы безопасности, получила в ответ увесистую папку и точно знала, чего именно ожидать.

Сейчас она знала это и так.

_Долбанную катастрофу._

*

— Тони, бога ради, он же убил твоих родителей. 

Тони вздохнул в ответ и поправил:

— ГИДРА убила моих родителей. На его месте в буквальном смысле этого слова мог оказаться любой. Перед креслом, стирающим воспоминания, все равны, ты знаешь.

— Он всё ещё опасен, — Пеппер нахмурилась. 

— Я всё ещё Железный Человек, — напомнил Тони. — Всё хорошо, Пеп. Мне с ним хорошо.

Пеппер прикусила губу, но не нашлась с ответом. Точнее, у неё был список из тридцати восьми причин, почему встречаться с самым известным убийцей двадцатого века было плохой идеей (начиная заботой о благе самого Тони и заканчивая уверенно ползущим вниз курсом акций компании), но всё это меркло по сравнению с тем, что Тони с ним было хорошо.

Даже по телефону Пеппер слышала, какой спокойный у него голос.

— Хорошо, — недовольно сказала она. — Но если он тебя обидит… 

— Ты забьёшь его насмерть туфелькой от Маноло Бланик, — со смешком согласился Тони. — Я ему передам.

— Когда ты уже повзрослеешь, — вздохнула Пеппер в ответ.

*

Снова в Нью-Йорк Пеппер прилетела только к концу марта и тут же об этом пожалела. В отличие от Малибу, где во всю мощь грело почти летнее солнышко, здесь температура едва переходила отметку в сорок четыре градуса днём.

Так что когда лифт мчал её к пентхаусу, всё, о чём она мечтала, было чашкой чего-нибудь очень тёплого. Впрочем, от открывшегося вида, пить сразу расхотелось. _Баки Барнс_ прижимал Тони к барной стойке и так увлечённо целовал, сжимая обеими руками его задницу, что не оставалось никаких иллюзий, в шаге от чего именно они были.

— Добрый день, — сказала Пеппер.

И Барнс тут же отпрыгнул футов на семь назад, весьма её впечатлив.

— Мэм, — сказал он хриплым голосом и вытянулся по стойке смирно, являя собой пример идеального сержанта перед генералом.

Тони хмыкнул и закатил глаза. Что было бы убедительней, не порть всё его прекрасно различимый стояк. 

— Расслабься, — сказал он. — Пеппер не ядовитая.

— Таймс с этим утверждением не согласятся, — улыбнулся ему Барнс и тут же испуганно взглянул на Пеппер. — Не хотел вас оскорбить. Мэм.

Тони хмыкнул ещё раз.

Глаза на этот раз закатила сама Пеппер.

Хотя, в какой-то мере, вид абсолютного ужаса на лице человека, которого опасались все, до чёртиков льстил.

— Я привезла документы, — наконец сказала она, обращаясь к Тони. — Тебе нужно прочитать их и подписать.

— Давай, — Тони кивнул.

— Прочитать, — повторила Пеппер.

— Блин, — Тони вздохнул. — Это обязательно?

*

— Кофе, мэм?

Пеппер кивнула и прикрыла зевок ладонью.

Вечер, посвящённый фонду Марии Старк, выдался так себе. По большей части из-за Тони, который умчался по первому же вызову Мстителей с довольной рожей, и оставил Пеппер разбираться со всеми приглашёнными самой.

Пеппер зевнула ещё раз, сделала глоток кофе из материализовавшейся под носом огромной кружки и с благодарностью посмотрела на своего спасителя.

На Баки Барнса.

— Хм, — сказала она. — А где Тони?

— Сейчас пять утра, мэм, — напомнил Барнс и уголки его губ дрогнули.

Пеппер поморщилась.

— А вы тогда почему здесь, сержант?

— Благодаря сыворотке, мне нужно меньше времени, чтобы выспаться… И ещё мой лучший друг всегда был долбанным жаворонком, а сейчас он ещё и долбанный жаворонок, который считает, что день нужно начинать с пробежки.

Пеппер поморщилась ещё раз.

— Ужас, — искренне сказала она.

*

— В какой-то момент он мне стал нравиться, — призналась Пеппер. — Только ему не рассказывай.

— Баки всегда умел очаровывать людей, — улыбнулся Стив. — В этом они с Тони очень похожи.

— В моём присутствии он не старается никого очаровать, — хихикнула Пеппер, чувствуя, что шампанское всё-таки ударило в голову сотней пузырьков. — Он мне нравится, потому что делает Тони счастливым.

— Это у них взаимно, — Стив кивнул. 

*

— Мэм, — Баки протянул ей руку, и Пеппер с улыбкой её приняла. 

— Сержант, — кивнула она.

— Вы меня и бесите, и смешите одновременно, — вздохнул Тони. — Начните уже звать друг друга по именам, — он махнул рукой. — И, кстати, хотел вам сказать, что я вспомнил, что у меня есть остров и подумал, а не приделать ли мне к нему двигатель. Плавучий остров! Круто же, да? Или даже _летающий остров_.

Пеппер и Баки обменялись взглядами.

И хором сказали:

— Тони, нет!


	22. Мастерская

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Мойра*: Стив и Барнс в бегах.Их загоняют в угол и Роджерс не придумывает ничего лучше, как спрятать Барнса у Тони. Заявляются среди ночи.Начинают орать друг на друга, ругаться и вдруг обнаруживают, что Барнс под их вопли мирно дрыхнет в углу, а Дубина его пледиком пытается укрыть. Короче, Барнс остается в Башне, но нормально спать может только в мастерской Тони под лязг его железок и любые рабочие шумы.И каждый раз тащится к нему , завернутый в одеяло, как француз под Москвой.))))Старк ворчит, выговаривает Стиву, но тоже привыкает, а однажды Роджерс обнаруживает Тони, спящим на одном диване вместе с Барнсом.

Старк без костюма выглядит в два раза меньше Стива, но это не мешает ему метафорически занимать собой всю комнату. Сначала за ними интересно наблюдать — они оба машут друг на друга руками, орут и едва ли не подпрыгивают, пытаясь доказать собеседнику свою правоту, но потом становится довольно скучно.

Так что Баки играет с одним роботом в игру «поймай руку», бесчисленное количество раз кидает мячик другому, рассматривает вблизи что-то непонятное, но явно высокотехнологичное, тихо беседует с невидимым дворецким, представившемся Джарвисом, о своих предпочтениях в еде (которых просто нет, на самом-то деле), а потом засыпает на диване. Стив и Старк к этому моменту как раз в третий раз возвращаются на исходную точку своих взаимоотношений.

*

— О Господи, — Старк смешно подпрыгивает на месте, выставив вперёд руку, словно он сейчас в костюме. — Ты что тут делаешь?

— Мистер Джарвис меня впустил, — говорит Баки. Он проснулся час назад с бешено колотящимся сердцем и не смог больше уснуть, призраком мотаясь по башне, чтобы не будить Стива. 

— Это не ответ, — говорит Старк и садится обратно на стул.

— В комнате слишком тихо. 

Старк хмурится, и Баки ждёт, что он попросит его уйти.

Но вместо этого Старк пожимает плечами и разворачивается к столу.

Баки засыпает через несколько минут, под тихую беседу Старка с мистером Джарвисом с использованием слов, о существовании которых он и не знал.

*

— Стив, он приходит ко мне, как приблудный щенок, — голос Старка не кажется недовольным, скорее обеспокоенным. — Даже ты не можешь убедить меня, что это нормально. Нормально было бы, если бы он приходил к тебе. Это же вы у нас друзья до гроба, братья навсегда. На крови в детстве клялись, нет? 

— Это нормально, — уставшим голосом возражает Стив, проигнорировав последний вопрос. — Баки слишком привык… не волновать меня, чтобы прийти со своими проблемами. А в мастерской он почему-то может расслабиться. — Стив замолкает на пару мгновений, а потом просит: — Не прогоняй его, пожалуйста.

— Он мне не мешает, — отзывается Старк, но Баки кажется, что это ложь.

И поэтому он обещает себе, что этой ночью не пойдёт в мастерскую.

Постарается не пойти.

*

Ночью в мастерской раздаётся взрыв.

*

— Нормально, — говорит Старк, отмахиваясь от раздражённого Стива. — Дамми всё потушил, это вершина его карьеры. 

Баки стоит в трёх шагах.

Старк большей частью невредим. От него сильно пахнет дымом, волосы опалены на концах, на плече ожог величиной с армейский жетон. Баки хочется отстранить Стива в сторону и лично наорать на Старка за безрассудство.

— Не первый и не последний взрыв с моим участием, Роджерс, — говорит Старк. — Ты вообще в курсе, как совершаются великие открытия? Хреновым методом проб и ошибок.

— Ты неисправим, — орёт на него Стив. — Опять собрался сделать робота, чтобы тот захватил мир?

Тони вздрагивает.

И у Баки руки чешутся отвесить Стиви подзатыльник.

*

— Разве не слышал? — спрашивает Старк. — Это опасное место.

Баки пожимает плечами, молча проходит к дивану и так же молча устраивается поудобнее, благодарит Дамми, протянувшего ему тёплый плед.

— Как знаешь, — хмыкает Старк и возвращается к работе.

*

Баки просыпается, чувствуя, как его придавливает к дивану сверху приятный вес. Вымотанный Тони лежит большей частью на нём, тепло дышит в шею, щекочет щёку встрёпанными волосами и всё ещё что-то бормочет сквозь сон.

Спустившийся через час в мастерскую Стив улыбается ему из дверей и тихо уходит, оставляя их вдвоём.


	23. Предложение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Holy Allen: как они делают друг другу предложение? оба одновременно? и перед этим очень сильно переживают и достают всех, особенно Кэпа, Бартона и Брюса (Брюса можно по скайпу доставать, например).

— Оно не подходит, — говорит Баки, сделав ровно восемь шагов от кассы ювелирного магазина, и разворачивается назад.

И у Стива в теории не должно быть мигрени, но он прямо-таки чувствует, как кровь начинает шуметь в ушах.

— Дружище, — он кладёт ладонь Баки на плечо, останавливая его, — я уверен, что Тони согласится, даже если ты сделаешь ему предложение колечком от банки колы.

— Да? — Баки удаётся выглядеть одновременно воодушевлённым и сомневающимся.

— Да, — кивает Стив. — … _Пожалуйста_ , избавь нас с милыми девушками от пятого просмотра всего их ассортимента.

— Засранец, — хмыкает Баки, закатывая глаза. 

*

— Тони, нет.

— Но!..

— Нет, — повторяет Пеппер, проникновенно заглядывая ему в глаза. — Мини дуговой реактор вместо кольца — это плохая идея. Хочешь, чтобы Джеймса кто-нибудь украл?

— Ха, да я хочу посмотреть на самоубийцу, который…

— _Тони_.

— Да понял я. Нет.

*

— А что если он скажет «нет»? — в пятый раз спрашивает Баки.

Наташа и Стив переглядываются. Наташа делает сложное движение руками, которое вполне однозначно можно трактовать, как предложение уложить Баки отдохнуть в уголке до конца миссии.

Стив отрицательно качает головой.

Наташа поджимает губы.

— Поверь мне, dorogoi, ты договорить не успеешь, как Тони согласится, — уверенно сообщает она.

*

— У тебя стопроцентный успех в подобном проекте.

Клинт на пару минут замирает на месте, честно пытаясь въехать в траекторию полёта мысли Тони. Потом с надеждой смотрит на Брюса.

Тот вздыхает и приподнимает завесу тайны:

— Он о том, что ты уже делал предложение, и Лора согласилась.

— А, — кивает Клинт. — Так мы поженились, когда она была на восьмом месяце и…

— _Совершенно бесполезен._

*

— Боже, выходи за меня, — одновременно выдыхают Джеймс и Тони, устроившись на диване в обнимку после тяжёлого и долгого дня.

Одновременно смотрят друг на друга с ужасом.

Одновременно продолжают:

— Подожди, у меня есть кольцо!

И хмыкают в голос. 

— Милый, — говорит Тони, с трудом сдерживая смех, — у меня для тебя новость.

— Мы идеальная пара, — заканчивает за него Джеймс.

И все Мстители кидают в них подушки.


	24. Семья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для **хорошего человека** : Баки сбегает от Гидры, приходит в себя и случайно сталкивается со Старком. На почве замечательной металлической руки и прочей симпатии Барнс становится сначала телохраном Тони, а потом и любовником. В ЩИТ их Фьюри тоже зовет вместе. Свежеразмороженный Стив Роджерс ужасно рад встрече с другом, но когда начинается заварушка с Локи и Старк с кэпом притаскивают Локи на борт квинджета там их встречает злой Барнс ( в униформе Зимнего Солдата конечно) и начинает выговаривать Старку за то, что полез один без поддержки в самое пекло. Опять! Любовники всласть переругиваются, Старку припоминают недавние похождения с какими-то блондинками, Барнсу тычут в нос Каптаном Америкой - "А тебе значит с блондинками можно!" , Локи тихонько хихикает в углу, Стив охуевает.

— Стиви, — говорит человек с лицом Баки, отстраняя фальшивую насквозь девушку, — ты не поверишь, но я…

Стив замахивается на него, целясь в нос, но лже-Баки ухитряется перехватить его кулак.

— Заметь, — продолжает он, — когда ты заявился на завод ГИДРЫ, сильно изменившись, я поверил тебе сразу. Но раз тебе нужны доказательства, то слушай: давным-давно, тринадцатого апреля одна тысяча девятьсот тридцать седьмого года ты впервые попробовал крепкий алкоголь и…

— Б-баки? — выдыхает Стив. — Но как?

— Очень долгая история. И мне будет удобнее её рассказывать без физических повреждений, — он косится на их руки и ухмыляется. — Если ты не возражаешь.

*

За следующие пару часов Стив узнаёт много нового.

Что со дня крушения самолёта прошло почти семьдесят лет. Что Баки пережил падение в ущелье благодаря экспериментам Золы и попал в руки ГИДРЫ. Что мир безумно изменился.

Что почти все, кого они знали, мертвы.

*

Баки помогает ему приспособиться к будущему, ставшему для них настоящим, и Стив не знает, как смог бы справиться без него. Они сидят в уличном кафе, Стив бездумно зарисовывает набросок очередного уродливого небоскрёба, а потом у Баки в кармане звонит телефон, и его лицо озаряется незнакомой Стиву улыбкой.

— Эй, — тепло говорит он в трубку. — …Да, вечером приеду домой.

— Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть подружка, — улыбается Стив, когда Баки снова суёт телефон в карман. 

— Хотел подождать, пока ты дойдёшь в учебнике истории до сексуальной революции, — Баки передёргивает плечами и выглядит немного неуверенно. Улыбается с незнакомой щемящей нежностью. — Потому что это скорее _дружок_.

— О, — выдыхает Стив и чувствует, как начинают полыхать от смущения щёки. В сороковых за эту фразу Баки могли арестовать, а сейчас он говорит об этом посреди бела дня в оживлённом кафе, и никому нет дела до его личной жизни. Одно это стоит сотен уродливых небоскрёбов. — Я за тебя рад.

Баки благодарно сжимает пальцами его плечо.

— Ты просто с ним ещё не знаком, — довольно искренне говорит он. — Видит Бог, я люблю его, но иногда так хочется просто привязать его к кровати и… — Баки кидает на Стива взгляд, замечает его выражение лица и хохочет. — Спокойно, ковбой, в совершенно несексуальном смысле. Просто привязать, чтобы хоть знать, где он, _чёрт возьми_ , находится.

*

Баки работает на Щ.И.Т., предпочитая, впрочем, расплывчатую формулировку «консультирую по некоторым вопросам». Но этого вполне достаточно для Стива, чтобы согласиться принять участие в инициативе «Мстители».

Баки хмыкает, когда он рассказывает ему об этом, и говорит:

— Там будет парень в красном металлическом костюме… _вечно_ влипает в говно.

*

Потом уже Стив узнает, что этот парень — Энтони Старк — единственный сын Говарда. Первое впечатление обманчиво, и сначала он кажется Стиву невыносимо высокомерным и самовлюблённым. Но, в его оправдание, любой на его месте мог бы совершить эту ошибку. 

Потому что на поле боя Старк появляется под звуки того, что в нынешнем времени называют музыкой.

*

Они заводят Локи в квинджет, и выражение превосходства стекает у Старка с лица.

Стив оборачивает, проследив за его взглядом, и видит в кресле второго пилота до чёртиков злого Баки. 

— Тони? — сквозь зубы зовёт он и встаёт.

— Чего? — Старк неожиданно виновато улыбается.

— Помнишь, после того, как ты _upizdoval_ играть в салочки с дронами Хаммера у нас был разговор?

Стив ни разу в жизни не видел Баки таким злым. Ни разу. И он даже не чувствует себя трусом, радуясь, что эти эмоции направлены не на него.

— Что-то припоминаю, — фальшиво кивает Старк. — Это ты о том, что пылесосим мы по очереди?

— Нет, — выплёвывает Баки. — Это я о том, что ты не должен спасать мир в одиночестве.

Старк поднимает руки вверх, а Стив неожиданно понимает, что он и есть тот самый _дружок_. И, к собственному ужасу, снова начинает краснеть.

— Но я и не был один, — говорит Старк. — Твой патриотично обёрнутый в флаг друг стоял со мной плечом к плечу. Да, капитан?

Стив кидает взгляд на Баки и решает промолчать.

— Не приплетай Стива, — рявкает тот.

Тони закатывает глаза.

— Но я ведь прав. Опасности не было, я был не один. Проблема решена. 

— Чёрта с два решена! Вечно лезешь в самое пекло!

Стив косится на хмыкнувшего Локи и садится рядом с ним. Баки ведёт себя непривычно, но, с другой стороны, Стив ведь и не видел никогда, чтобы он был в кого-то по-настоящему влюблён.

К тому же, хоть Баки и не рассказывал особо о времени проведённом в ГИДРЕ, Стив и сам знал, что все эти годы ему было несладко. Могло ли это повлиять на то, что теперь он так отчаянно боится за Старка?

Стив думает, что да.

— Тебе с блондинками можно, а мне нельзя? — возмущается Старк и показывает на Стива рукой.

— Что? — хлопает глазами тот.

— Наслаждайтесь шоу, капитан, — насмешливо говорит ему Локи. — Вы явно не можете думать и слушать одновременно и…

И раздаётся гром.

*

— Закрывай, — приказывает Стив. 

Баки стоит рядом с ним и молчит, не пытается помешать, не просит подождать, не убеждает, что Старк сможет вернуться.

Стив не знает, как _посмотрит ему в глаза_.

— Точно привяжу к кровати, — обещает Баки, и в его голосе слышится усталое облегчение.

Стив вздрагивает, поднимает голову и видит падающего с неба Тони.

— Выкрутился, — радостно говорит он.

*

Стив пожимает руку Тони и обнимает Баки прежде чем отправиться в Вашингтон. Он ещё не совсем привык к будущему, но он здесь не один.

У него есть семья.


	25. Ультразвуковое зондирование

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Блудное Молоко: Тони ослеп до (или во время) событий ЖЧ, но особо его это не остановило - он разрабатывает технологию, которая помогает ему ориентироваться при помощи эхолокации, да так хорошо, что люди не осознают, что он не видит (об этом знают только Пеппер и Роди). Реакция Баки, когда до него доходит, и адский стеб Тони ("Зато ты твердо можешь быть уверен, что полюбил я тебя не за смазливое лицо!")

— Всё, пошли, — Джеймс рванул вперёд, но уже через несколько шагов остановился, не почувствовав Тони за собой. — Тони, пойдём, нам надо найти остальных.

— Я понимаю, — спокойно кивнул Тони. — Но сигнал вывел из строя моё оборудования, а Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а тут тоже нет… так что не мог бы ты дать мне руку?

Тони вытянул ладонь вперёд, немного левее, чем было нужно, словно он не видел, где именно стоял Джеймс.

— Тони? — испуганно позвал он, приблизившись. Неужели тот взрыв повредил его зрение? Это же было катастрофой.

Тони вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Это не те обстоятельства, при которых я собирался об этом рассказывать, — признался он.

— О чём? 

Тони облизал губы, опустил глаза, так что тень от длинных ресниц легла ему на щёки, и просто сказал:

— Пять лет назад, в Афганистане, я потерял способность видеть.

И сначала Джеймс решил, что ослышался. Что его мозг снова начал играть с ним злые шутки. Так ведь уже было в самом начале — воспоминания, которых не было; фразы, которые никто не произносил.

Не может такого быть, чтобы Тони не видел.

Ведь он Железный человек. 

Это просто смешно.

— Вместе с костюмом я изобрёл систему… что-то в духе ультразвукового зондирования. Знаешь, эхолокация, как у летучих мышей. Она позволяет мне чувствовать все, что происходит вокруг, поэтому я могу ориентироваться в пространстве без посторонней помощи. Это, на самом деле, сложно объяснить, потому я даже не могу привести пример в аналогию… Джеймс?

На лице Тони на мгновение мелькнул страх, словно он подумал, что остался совершенно один. Джеймс переплёл их пальцы между собой и крепко сжал. 

Тони вздохнул.

— Никто не знает? — спросил Джеймс.

— Роуди и Пеппер, они помогли мне скрыть этот маленький факт.

Джеймс медленно кивнул, а потом вспомнил, что этот жест совершенно бесполезен, и вместо этого погладил большим пальцем руку Тони. Возможно, он должен был чувствовать себя обиженным, но это было не так.

— Я хотел тебе рассказать, — сказал Тони. — Просто забыл. 

— Забыл? — поразился Джеймс.

— Ну да, — Тони передёрнул плечами. — Я привык, меня всё устраивает. Иногда из головы вылетает, что другие видят мир, а не чувствуют.

— И получается… что ты ни разу в жизни меня не видел, — сказал Джеймс.

— Почему это, — Тони так улыбнулся, что ожидать хорошего не стоило. — Я был твоим преданным фанатом, когда читал комиксы. Эта задница в красных штанах… поверь мне, она оказала больше влияния на меня, как на личность, чем первая докторская степень.

Джеймс хмыкнул и шагнул ближе, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Тони.

— Идиот.

— Ну, зато ты точно можешь быть уверен, что полюбил я тебя не за смазливую мордашку, — сообщил Тони.

— Вообще я думал, что тебя впечатлил мой пресс, — отозвался Джеймс. — А теперь ты говоришь мне, что три месяца моих хождений мимо тебя без футболки прошли впустую.

— Чёрт возьми, — выдохнул Тони. Его губы прижались к губам Джеймса, и они разделили нежный, практически целомудренный поцелуй, сказавший им обоим намного больше любых слов.

— Пойдём, — тихо прошептал Джеймс, — я не дам тебе упасть.


	26. Рука

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для бодрствующая: в Баки прилетает от Локи, к примеру. И теперь его рука живет своей жизнью, разумом. Может даже как эти куклы на руку, ну как из фильма "+1". И она очень Любит Тони, может это внутренний голос Баки или просто тролль от плеча, на выбор автора. Может она и не говорит, но поползновения к Тони явно делает.

Джеймса на мгновение окутывает голубоватый дымок, концентрируясь большей частью возле левой руки, а потом бесследно исчезает, оставляя после себя слабое покалывание в плече.

— Вот зуб даю, это не к добру, — хмыкает Старк. — Сейчас он превратится в голубого монстра… вот прямо сейчас, подождите!

— Тони! — обрывает его Стив. — Баки, ты как?

— Нормально?

Покалывание тоже исчезает. Джеймс сжимает пальцы в кулак, разжимает и шевелит ими по очереди. Рука работает, как и должна.

— Всё в порядке, кэп, — говорит он. 

*

Всё просто ужасно.

Джеймс осознаёт это, когда его рука сама по себе похлопывает пониже спины вставшего рядом Старка. На нём чёрный поддоспешник, и любой суд оправдал бы желание прикоснуться к заднице, которую он обтягивает как вторая кожа, если бы не одна большая проблема.

Джеймс не собирался этого делать.

Поэтому он молча смотрит на Старка круглыми глазами. А сам Старк немного приподнимает бровь и… всё. Просто пожимает плечами и идёт дальше.

*

На брифинге у Фьюри Старк садится по левую руку от Джеймса, и тот беспомощно вздыхает, когда эта самая рука решительно опускается на его колено и с чувством сжимает.

— Мы вам не мешаем, молодые люди? — спрашивает Фьюри тоном миссис Симмонс, которая в средней школе вела у Джеймса математику.

И точно, как и в школе, все моментально поворачивают к ним головы. Джеймс краснеет, потому что его рука отказывается слушаться, вместо этого предпочитая ласково поглаживать ногу Старка большим пальцем.

— Это не я, — наконец говорит он.

— Ну да, — соглашается Фьюри. — Это я щупаю Старка.

Джеймс чувствует, как Старк вздрагивает.

— Спасибо за психологическую травму, Николас. И наш приятель Барнс пытается сказать, что заклинание Локи всё-таки сделало его… кхм… голубым. В смысле, каким-то образом одушевило его руку.

Джеймс прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть абсолютно счастливую усмешку на его лице.

*

Серия опытов показывает, что рука ведёт себя совершенно нормально в присутствии всех остальных, испытывая нежные чувства исключительно к Старку. Стоит тому только оказаться рядом, как она тянется ближе и творит непотребное, совершенно не учитывая мнение своего владельца.

Джеймс закатывает глаза, когда Старк оправдывает её, утверждая, что она просто бедная малышка, которая чувствует, что он-то точно позаботится о ней лучше.

*

 _Бедная малышка_ бесстыдно влезает Старку под майку, устроившись на пояснице. И Джеймс чувствует себя обделённым и разочарованным, потому что так он не способен ощутить по-настоящему тёплую кожу, ведь это не та рука и…

Джеймс отшатывается от Старка и для верности обходит стол кругом. 

*

Рука зарывается в тёмные волосы, и Старк тихо вздыхает, откидываясь на стуле и подставляясь под ласку.

— Почему ты всё это терпишь? — не выдерживает Джеймс.

— Она высокотехнологичная, в прекрасной форме и подсоединена к охрененному мужику, — хмыкает Старк. — Сплошные плюсы.

Джеймс разрешает руке продолжить импровизированный массаж, пытаясь переварить сказанные Старком слова.

*

Фьюри раздражённо обещает, что в следующий раз оставит Старка умирать в одиночестве, и резко отходит в сторону. Секунду спустя из стены по той траектории, где находилось его сердце, уже торчит нож.

— Эм… — сглатывает Джеймс, когда все снова смотрят на него. — Она не понимает шутки… сэр.

Фьюри взмахивает руками и молча уходит из комнаты, сообщив напоследок, что отказывается иметь дело с этим дурдомом.

Рука складывает пальцы в неприличный жест, направленный в его спину, и Джеймс тяжело вздыхает.

*

Пойманный Локи смотрит на них, как на идиотов. И говорит с ними, как с идиотами.

— Тор, — обращается он к брату, родство с которым продолжает усиленно отрицать, — твои друзья… и где ты их таких находишь?

— Локи, — говорит Тор. — Просто объясни им, какую магию ты сотворил.

Локи закатывает глаза.

— Вопрос неуместен, моя память подвела меня, но теперь я вспомнил, что ты просто подбираешь их под себя.

— Слушай, ты, — не выдерживает Джеймс, — хорош строить из себя…

— Мы хотели бы узнать, какой смысл ты вложил в это заклинание, — перебивает его Стив. 

Джеймс мрачно смотрит на друга, и только потом осознаёт, что уже какое-то время крепко сжимает ладонь Тони.

Правой рукой.

Локи фыркает, глядя на них.

— Какие же вы смертные глупые, — говорит он. — Это даже не смешно.

— Локи.

— Ничего смертельного, — пожимает плечами тот. — Всего лишь дал ей возможность исполнить все желания, таящиеся в глубине его души… Думал, он просто кого-нибудь из вас убьёт. Откуда я мог знать, что в ней творится такое, — Он брезгливо морщится, Джеймс дёргается, чтобы от всей своей хреновой _души_ врезать ему по морде, но Тони удерживает его на месте.

— Читал я скандинавскую мифологию, — сообщает он. — Как там дети? Как твой… жеребец?

У Локи вспыхивают ненавистью глаза, и Тор поспешно сгребает его в охапку, взмахивая молотом и исчезая.

*

Фьюри прожигает взглядом Джеймса, но его рука и не думает покидать колено Тони.

На этот раз — с его полного и безоговорочного согласия.


	27. Проверенный способ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Крис Кьер: Тони с русским менталитетом и изолента

— Тони… починил мой лук, — сказал Клинт, и все обернулись к нему, потому что в его голосе прозвучало искреннее недоумение.

Которое оказалось вполне оправданным, потому что громкое слово «починил» в этот раз подразумевало под собой «перевязал синей изолентой в несколько слоёв».

— Он сказал, что пару битв и так нормально продержится, — продолжил Клинт и обвёл немного выпученными глазами присутствующих.

— Ну да, — невозмутимо кивнула Наташа.

— Изолента же, — ещё более невозмутимо подтвердил Баки.

И Стив понял, что окончательно перестал понимать ситуацию.

— Замотать изолентой — это починить? — спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Баки, — нет ничего лучше. Я поделился со Старком, он попробовал и согласился.

Наташа солидарно хмыкнула.

— Тони сказал, что электроизоляционная лента — это единственный апгрейд, которого я заслуживаю.

— Тони и мне контакты ей замотал, смотри, — Баки сунул Клинту руку под нос. Тот взглянул между панелями, взглянул на Баки, взглядом призвал Стива на помощь.

— И как? — спросил Стив.

— Я доволен, — расплылся в улыбке Баки. — …Теперь меня в душе током не бьёт.

Стив прикрыл рукой глаза.

— Надеюсь, свой костюм он будет чинить более традиционным способом, — вздохнул он.

— Изолента — это способ, проверенный временем! — оскорбилась почему-то Наташа.

Баки согласно кивнул, подтверждая её слова.

— И я им уже воспользовался, — заявил Тони, возникая у них за спинами.

И выглядел он абсолютно довольным собой.


	28. Воспитание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Miona Snow: Баки и Пеппер внезапно объединяются и «воспитывают» Старка

— И ты, Брут? — больше драматизма в позе и голосе у Тони было только в тот день, когда он минут десять отрекался от ФРАЙДЕЙ, после того, как та просканировала его, обнаружила повышенную температуру и самостоятельно заблокировала мастерскую и отменила все встречи. Умная, умная девочка.

Джеймс подавил улыбку и протянул к нему руки, привычно и быстро завязывая галстук. Тони, конечно, умел и сам, — не было вообще ничего, что Тони бы не умел, — но Джеймсу нравилось это делать. Нравилось, как Тони подавался вперёд, как чуть приподнимал подбородок, открывая беззащитную шею, как кадык дёргался под его пальцами, когда Джеймс затягивал узел и поправлял ворот сорочки. Нравилось, как расширялись зрачки, и ускорялось дыхание.

— Пеппер попросила меня, чтобы ты был готов к восьми. 

— Предатель, — тихо выдохнул Тони. — Чем она тебя подкупила? 

— Ничем, — Джеймс улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал его губы, отстранившись раньше, чем Тони смог его отвлечь от миссии. — Мы просто тебя любим.

Тони закатил глаза, как делал всегда после слова на букву «л». Озадаченный Стив однажды спросил у Джеймса, не злит его такая реакция, и он не сразу понял, что именно тот имел в виду. Ведь Тони делал так не потому, что его раздражала привязанность Джеймса, а потому что это был единственный способ справиться со смущением. 

Джеймс знал, потому что Тони говорил ему о своей любви не словами.

— И что, теперь вы будете воспитывать меня на пару? — хмыкнул Тони, вызывающе приподняв бровь.

— Нет, — Джеймс пригладил его костюм, придвинулся ближе и тихо продолжил на ухо: — Я коварно заставлю её поверить в то, что пытаюсь тебя воспитывать, а сам буду прикрывать твою задницу.

Тони рассмеялся и поцеловал его так, что Джеймсу захотелось нарушить своё обещание и оставить Тони себе. 

— Пошли, — хрипло сказал он, отстраняясь. — Ночью я компенсирую тебе все страдания.

— Позитивное подкрепление? — голос Тони был немногим лучше. — Мне нравятся ваши методы, сержант.

— Мне тоже, — сообщила Пеппер, заставив из обоих вздрогнуть. — Пусть делает с тобой всё, что хочет, лишь бы ты начал приходить туда, где тебя ждут. Спасибо, мистер Барнс.

— Мэм, — Джеймс кивнул и отступил на шаг.

Тони закатил глаза и переплёл их пальцы между собой, потянув к лифту.

И Джеймс привычно пошёл за ним вслед.


	29. Большие таланты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Мойра*: Стив постоянно натыкается в башне на обжимающихся Тони и Барнса. Не то что бы они прям круглосуточно это делали, просто Стив входит как-то не вовремя все время. На Старка-то он давно рукой махнул - от него что угодно ждать можно, На Барнса...Барнс рядом с Тони оживает, все больше и чаще улыбается - т.е. тут кэп тоже как бы..смирился. Ну а сам...сам так и ходит в "девочках" всё как-то не с руки ему девушку завести, да и вообще некогда. Но физиологию не деть никуда, да и просто хочется даже суперсолдату какого-то интимного, личного тепла и, ласки, а тут эти двое...постоянно.. Хорошо если просто лижутся, а то он пару раз зашел вот так, а там...полночи сам с собой краснел вспоминая и стояк такой, что впору в холодном душе спать ложись. Старк и Барнс замечают эти страдания йуного Вертера и решают помочь - друг жеж как ни верти и одному и другому, да и вообще красавец мущщина. Хочу тройничок со смущающимся Стивом и горячим дуэтом СтакБарнс ко всеобщему удовольствию

Стив натыкается на целующихся или обнимающихся Баки и Тони совершенно случайно. Это происходит так часто, что в определённый момент Баки не выдерживает, пихает его локтём в бок и со смешком спрашивает:

— Нас тебе сдаёт ФРАЙДЕЙ или у тебя просто внутренний детектор неуставных отношений между членами команды?

Стив улыбается в ответ.

Но ему _совершенно не смешно_.

*

В какой-то момент Тони незаметно забирается ему под кожу, находит место в его сердце и остаётся там навсегда. Стив с удивлением понимает, что у него появился ещё один лучший друг, и не может даже вспомнить, когда именно это случилось.

*

У Стива есть Баки и Тони. Его лучшие друзья, готовые всегда прийти к нему на помощь. Люди, которым он доверяет прикрывать свою спину.

Люди, ради которых он мог бы умереть, если бы не был уверен, что те воскресят его лишь для того, чтобы убить ещё раз за тупость.

*

Друзья, которые влюбляются друг в друга, _оставляя Стива в одиночестве_.

*

Стив заворачивает за угол и видит, что Баки прижимает всем телом Тони к стене, жадно целуя, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра, так что там точно останутся синяки, и делает наш назад.

*

Стив заходит в комнату и видит, как Тони ласково заправляет Баки за ухо выбившуюся пряду волос, получая растерянную нежную улыбку в ответ, и тихо уходит, не желая им мешать.

*

Стив открывает дверь в ванную и тут же закрывает обратно, стараясь забыть вид раскрасневшегося Тони, откинувшего голову Баки на плечо. И руку Баки, которою тот недвусмысленно просунул ему в штаны.

*

Стив заходит в комнату Баки, проснувшись от кошмара, и видит заправленную кровать, означающую, что и Тони будет сейчас не до его проблем. Поэтому он решает, что пробежка — это то, что может ему помочь, возвращается к себе, надевает спортивные штаны и футболку, натягивает новые кроссовки и в последний момент вспоминает, что вечером оставил телефон на столе в общей гостиной. Он раздумывает о том, не уйти ли без него, не больше пары секунд, а потом тяжело вздыхает. Баки, узнав об этом, рассмеялся бы и сказал, что для повёрнутом с некоторых пор на контроле Стива подумать о таком неслыханном шаге уже прогресс.

Стив поднимается на два этажа вверх по лестнице, проигнорировав лифт, заворачивает за угол и замирает на месте.

На диване, боком к Стиву, полулежит Баки. Он почти полностью обнажён — расстёгнутая рубашка не скрывает напряжённый пресс и тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, голые ноги широко расставлены, потому что между ними устроился на коленях Тони. Который облизывает член Баки, словно это самое вкусное, что ему доводилось пробовать. Тони проводит языком от основания вверх, посасывает самый кончик и довольно вздыхает, жмуря глаза. Стив сглатывает, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Он понимает, что ему нужно развернуться и уйти. Понимает, что не должен смотреть, как стонет от удовольствия Баки, как мелко трясутся его бёдра под ладонями Тони, удерживающего его на месте не силой, а одним своим желанием. Не должен жаждать подойти ближе, опуститься на колени и обнять Тони сзади, прижавшись к нему окрепшим членом, ощутить прикосновение к его коже, приласкав спину и грудь. Не должен чувствовать возбуждение, глядя на своих друзей.

Стив вздрагивает, потому что Баки поворачивает голову и смотрит ему в глаза.

Он чувствует себя, словно на него вылили ведро ледяной воды, и возбуждение пропадает, сменившись стыдом.

Но Баки не спешит вслух называть его чёртовым извращенцем. Баки усмехается и кладёт левую руку Тони на макушку, зарываясь в растрёпанные волосы, и тот, как по команде, опускает голову вниз, заглатывая член целиком, стонет, словно ему самому это доставляет такое удовольствие, что нет никаких сил сдержаться. 

Стиву становится жарко. Стив заворожено смотрит на Тони, смотрит на них обоих, потому что Баки продолжает смотреть на него в ответ, совершенно ничего не стесняясь. Разрешая смотреть. Показывая ему своего любовника и все его таланты во всей красе.

После сыворотки у Стива стал больше, они проверили это ещё в сороковых, потому что Баки ходил за ним по пятам неделю, сгорая от любопытства и задавая неудобные вопросы в неподходящие моменты. Стив сейчас тоже сгорает. От желания проверить, сможет ли Тони насадиться своим чёртовым ртом целиком и на него. Идеальный способ заставить его замолчать. И, если судить по вздохам и стонам, единственный способ, который ему самому нравится.

Баки спускает Тони в рот, закатив глаза.

И Стив уходит, почти сбегает из комнаты, а потом и из Башни.

*

Стив не может встретиться ни с одним из них взглядом.

*

— Стоять, — приказывает Тони, и Стив застывает на месте. — Двинешься с места, и я прикажу заблокировать всю Башню целиком.

— Стиви, он может, — соглашается Баки со смешком. — И все эти напуганные сотрудники благотворительных фондов, обитающие здесь, будут на твоей совести.

Стив вздыхает и поворачивается к ним лицом.

— Итак, ты видел, как я ему отсасывал, — без стеснения сообщает Тони. 

Стив смотрит на Баки как на предателя, но тот разводит руки в стороны и говорит:

— Ты в буквальном смысле этого слова вышел в окно, чтобы не здороваться со мной. Так что мы с Тони обсудили эту проблему, потому что даже он заметил, что происходит что-то странное. А Тони не самый чуткий человек в этом плане.

— Я… — Стив отводит глаза и чувствует, что лицо начинает гореть. — Я прошу прощения. Я не должен был смотреть и я…

— Не должен был дрочить? — Тони хитро улыбается, заканчивая предложение за него, и Стив вздрагивает, обнаружив его совсем близко.

— Я не… — быстро отрицает он.

— Ты да, — перебивает Тони и проводит ладонью по его ширинке, оглаживая уже полувозбуждённый член, так что у Стива перехватывает дыхания. — Да ведь?

— Да, — выдыхает Стив, завороженный его глазами.

— Часто? — голос Баки тоже раздаётся совсем близко.

— Наверняка, — хмыкает Тони в ответ. 

Стив смотрит на него, переводит ошарашенный взгляд на усмехающегося Баки и ждёт, что вот-вот кто-то из них засмеётся.

Но Баки кладёт руку ему на затылок, заставляя чуть нагнуться вперёд, и целует, скользит языком в рот, прикусывает нижнюю губу зубами, заставляет окружающий мир поплыть. Стив отстраняется и впервые с сорок третьего чувствует себя пьяным.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думал, когда смотрел, — тихо говорит ему Баки. — Я знаю тебя, Стиви. 

— Я… — Стив смущается и отводит глаза, натыкаясь на Тони. 

— Мы можем проверить, — предлагает тот. — Мой рот, твой член, уверен, они понравятся друг другу. И потом… есть столько вещей, Стив. Мы можем показать тебе все… Ты дорог нам обоим.

— Мы оба любим тебя, — добавляет Баки.

— Тебе не нужно просто смотреть.

*

Последнее оказывается ложью.

Стив нравится на них смотреть. Потому что теперь он всегда может присоединиться.


	30. Упущенное время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Dragon with grey eyes: меня кинкнул твой драббл, где Стив не понял свои чувства, когда увидел как Наташа мутит с Джеймсом.. А можно в том же самом ключе, но со Стивом)) ну знаешь чтобы Джеймс клювом не щелкает как Стив))) что бы Джеймс перешел в наступление, а Стив понял что остался с носом и опустил ручки))

— Я не уверен… — Баки снова нахмурился и остановился, взглянул обратно на машину, словно раздумывал, не уехать ли, куда глаза глядят, опять.

— Тони не против, чтобы ты здесь жил, — напомнил Стив и на всякий случай положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Он нас ждёт.

Баки кинул на него недоверчивый взгляд, от которого паршиво заныло в груди.

— Тебе он понравится, — почему-то пообещал Стив. — Возможно, сначала тебе захочется его прибить, но потом он тебе точно понравится. Обычно эта стадия у всех наступает, когда Тони что-то делает, а ты понимаешь, что едва не умер от страха за его жизнь.

Об этом точно стоило предупредить.

Сейчас было немного смешно вспоминать, но в первые месяцы общения с Энтони Старком у самого Стива в голове крутилась только мысль о том, что жизнь его к такому не готовила. Даже Говард, на которого Тони во многих аспектах оказался похож так, как мог быть похож только родной сын, не мог с ним сравниться. Да, Говард шутил, язвил, насмешничал и относился к жизни иногда слишком легко, но он делал это в безопасности лаборатории СНР, оставляя солдатам выполнять свою работу и свой долг. И да, он был рисковым парнем, согласившимся подкинуть Стива в тыл врага на личном самолёте, но это был тщательно контролируемый риск абсолютно точно знающего, когда следует остановиться, человека. Тони — Стив был в это уверен уже к вечеру того же дня, когда они избитые и усталые поедали в забегаловке шаурму — пошёл бы с ним прямиком на завод ГИДРЫ без тени сомнения.

И Тони стал его другом. 

Баки нахмурился, раздумывая над его словами, но всё же сделал шаг вперёд. К Башне, к новой жизни и _к Тони_. Стив осознал это только потом.

*

Разговаривая с Тони, Баки становился почти похож на себя. И Стив был так рад этим маленьким, постепенным, незаметным для постороннего глаза изменениям, что не сразу понял, как называлось то странное чувство, которое он испытывал, глядя на них, слишком близко стоящих друг к другу, _слишком часто_ друг друга касающихся. Был так рад, что не сразу осознал, почему ему хочется встать между ними, вступить в разговор и сделать так, чтобы Тони перестал улыбаться его лучшему другу.

— Барнс, никто и не сомневается в твоём большом опыте с огнестрельным оружием, — Тони вскинул брови. Он смотрел Баки в глаза, совершенно не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг.

— Старк, уверен, у тебя он больше, — Баки усмехнулся в ответ, и на его лице промелькнуло выражение очень знакомое Стиву. С таким выражением давным-давно, почти вечность назад, он смотрел на людей, которые нравились ему в _этом смысле_ и… Ох. — Можем поделиться им друг с другом.

— Сомнительные у тебя представления об идеальном свидании, — насмешливо отозвался Тони. 

Баки хрипло рассмеялся, а Стив замер, не зная, как их остановить.

— Главное в идеальном свидании, Старк, чтобы после него осталось чувство удовлетворения. Это я могу гарантировать.

— Смело, — Тони фыркнул, облизал губы, и Стиву захотелось оттащить его подальше силой. Унести от Баки, сделать так, чтобы Тони улыбался ему. Смотрел так жадно _на него_.

— Знаешь, как говорят, — Баки чуть наклонился вперёд. — Храбрость рождает победу.

Тони улыбнулся ему.

— Тогда, наверное, я просто обязан дать тебе шанс.

Стив сжал руки в кулаки, сжал зубы, чтобы вслух не сказать: «Нет!».

— Да, — Баки уверено кивнул. — Просто обязан.

Они продолжали смотреть только друг на друга, совершенно не замечая Стива. И в каком-то смысле Стив был этому даже рад, потому что так никто из них не видел охватившего его отчаяния.


	31. Вечный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Блудное молоко: Мстители в составе -Тони +Баки, Сэм и Ванда во время одной из миссий натыкаются на древнюю гробницу и случайно (или сдуру) вскрывают ее. В ней оказывается очень живой Тони, который после вскрытия пробуждается. Он то ли какой-то местный божок, то ли могущественный чародей (который при этом не любит магию, зато она его очень), и пробуждением (а точнее тем, что его закупорили) своим крайне недоволен. Пока Мстители лихорадочно думают, не отрыли ли они очередного злодея межгалактического масштаба, Тони замечает Баки, который оказывается реинкарнацией любви всей его жизни, и все, у Тони радуги сердца единороги и больше в жизни ничего не надо (разве что подорвать что-нибудь на радостях), у Баки ахуй, у Мстителей бесплатный цирк. + Тони разбирается в современных технологиях на раз-два и использует их в разы лучше некоторых *кхе-кхе*Стив*кхе-кхе*

— Боже милостивый, — выдыхает Стив, и все тут же оборачиваются на его голос. 

Джеймс тоже подходит ближе, потеснив в сторону друга и заглядывая в каменный саркофаг. Он ожидает обнаружить там мумию, но вместо этого находит мужчину в истлевшей от времени одежде. В его груди, видной из выреза рубахи, — дыра, в которую вполне можно просунуть руку, но он не выглядит мёртвым. 

Стив внимает перчатку с правой руки и наклоняется к нему, прижимая пальцы к шее.

— Пульса нет. 

— Может, его только что убили, — предполагает Сэм.

— В этой одежде?

Джеймс перестаёт вслушиваться в разговор. Он рассматривает лицо мужчины, замечая, что тот очень красив. У него чёрные волосы, аккуратная бородка, делающая его похожим на доктора Стренджа, ровный нос, и единственное несовершенство — складка около рта слева чуть глубже, чем справа, словно он привык криво усмехаться на одну сторону. Джеймсу кажется, что если он откроет глаза, то они будут карими.

— Ванда! — Стив дёргается вперёд, но не успевает схватить её за руку.

Ванда, опустившая какой-то светящийся голубоватыми всполохами камень в дыру у мужчины на груди, вздрагивает и отшатывается назад, прочь от саркофага. Она врезается в Стива и оседает на пол, схватившись руками за голову, и Пьетро в мгновение ока оказывается рядом с ней. 

— Что? 

Ванда смотрит на саркофаг и сглатывает.

— Он звал меня. Сказал, что нужно сделать.

Джеймс оборачивается и встречается взглядом с мужчиной. Тот выглядит злым, его глаза горят теми же голубоватыми всполохами, что и камень, и Джеймс в одно движение снимает винтовку в плеча, наставив её на нового врага. Потому что обычно ничего хорошего из такого не выходит.

— Как смели вы пойти против меня? — мужчина встаёт, выпрямляется, совершенно не замечая, что от его движений истлевшая одежда рассыпается, оставляя его обнажённым. — Вы, черви, которых я защи… эм. А вы вообще кто?

Свечение исчезает. И Джеймс удивлённо отмечает, что у него всё-таки карие глаза. 

— А кого вы ожидали увидеть? — осторожно спрашивает Сэм.

— Тех, кто заманил меня в эту пещеру, — мужчина хмурится, оглядывая их по очереди, особенно долго смотрит на Ванду. — Тех, кто убили _сердце моё_ перед моими глазами. Где они? — он спрашивает у Стива, безошибочно распознав в нём лидера.

— Мы нашли вас здесь, — говорит он. — И мы ничего не знаем о тех людях.

Стив выглядит напряжённым и настороженным. Стив явно пытается понять, не освободили ли они случайно нового злодея галактического масштаба, припрятанного на заброшенной базе ГИДРЫ на чёрный день.

— У вас странные одежды, — мужчина хмурится. — Какой сейчас год?

— Две тысячи шестнадцатый, — отвечает Стив, а потом видимо решает уточнить. — От Рождества. Христова.

— Какого ещё Христова? 

— Ну… Иисус Христос. Сын Божий.

Мужчина немного склоняет голову на бок и выглядит крайне заинтересованным.

— Какого именно бога? — с усмешкой уточняет он. 

Но Стив не успевает ответить. 

— Тони! — мимо них широким шагом проходит радостно вскрикнувший Тор. — Друг мой!

Он сгребает мужчину — Тони — в медвежье объятие, оторвав из-за силы чувств от земли.

— И вот теперь всё стало совсем стрёмно, — громко сообщает Пьетро. И Джеймс просто не может с ним не согласиться.

— Что вообще происходит? — спрашивает пришедшая вслед за Тором Наташа. Джеймс опускает винтовку дулом вниз.

— Вы знакомы?

Вопрос Стива привлекает внимание Тора.

Он ставит Тони на пол, оглядывает с ног до головы и недовольно цокает языком, в одно движение расстегнув защёлки на плаще и обернув им его, скрыв наготу. Только после он говорит:

— В ваших сказаниях его прозвали Тьяльви. Он был спутником в моих странствиях по Мидгарду, но никогда не был слугой. Лишь другом, — Тор широко улыбается, сжимая огромную ладонь у Тони на плече. 

— Это было так давно, — тот тоже улыбается в ответ. — После твоего возвращения в Асгард прошёл десяток лет.

Тор поджимает губы и тихо говорит:

— Больше. Больше двух тысяч лет, друг мой. Я думал, что ты мёртв, иначе пришёл бы на помощь.

— Я верю, — Тони кивает и рвано вздыхает, пытаясь постигнуть названные цифры. — Верю.

— Кто-нибудь, может объяснить, что происходит? — вздыхает Клинт, повторяя вопрос Наташи. — Кэп? Тор? Голый мужик?

Тони мрачнеет, меняясь на глазах, и Джеймсу это не нравится. 

— Кто заточил тебя? — спрашивает Тор.

— Народ, которому я помогал… они узнали о том, что мы с… — Тони сжимает губы в тонкую линию. — Что друг, который жил со мной, был не другом, а второй половиной моей души. Поэтому они решили это исправить. Какой-то идиот наплёл им о том, что силы мои иссякнут, если я буду поддаваться и дальше этому греху…

Тони отводит глаза, и Джеймсу почему-то хочется обнять его.

— Но чем твоё заточение могло этому помочь? — хмурится Тор.

— О, — Тони горько усмехается, кривя рот, — ничем. Сначала они убили его. 

Тор снова сжимает ладонь на его плече.

— А потом вынули камень из моей груди, пообещав, что я не умру. Что они вернут меня к жизни, когда я пойму, что мои чувства были лишь обманом, лживым ядом, путающим мои мысли. Неудивительно, что прошли тысячелетия. Ведь я до сих пор этому не верю.

— Мне очень жаль, — Тор склоняет голову вниз.

— Ничего, друг. Я обрету его снова в другой жизни, — ровно отвечает Тони, но Джеймсу почему-то кажется, что он в отчаянии.

— Очень жаль прерывать вас, но хотелось бы уточнить пару деталей, — говорит Пьетро. — Мужик, ты как, мир захватить не хочешь?

— Нет, — отвечает вместо Тони Ванда. — Учитель?

Тони прикрывает на мгновение глаза, а потом фыркает.

— Если хочешь, я могу им стать.

Так Мстители обретают Тони.

*

Джеймс обретает Тони чуть позже, уже вечером, когда переодевшись и сняв очки и маску, выходит в гостиную. Предоставленная Щ.И.Т.ом база не может похвастаться удобными койками или избытком места, но гостиная, в которую каждый принёс что-то своё, выглядит довольно уютно, поэтому Джеймсу нравится там находиться. Тони тихо что-то объясняет Ванде в самом дальнем от двери углу, раскрывает ладонь, так что над ней возникает светящийся шарик дюймов пять в диаметре, поднимает глаза на вошедшего Джеймса и вздрагивает всем телом. А потом шарик взрывается, откинув волной их с Вандой в разные стороны.

Джеймс кидается к Тони, потому что рядом с Вандой тут же оказывается Пьетро. Но на самом деле, потому что его тянет к Тони, словно магнитом.

— Ты как?

Тони лежит на спине, прикрыв глаза тыльной стороной ладони, и на мгновение Джеймс пугается, что взрыв мог его ослепить. Но потом он понимает, что Тони плачет.

— Так, — говорит он, хватая Тони за плечи и заставляя сесть. — Что не так? Где у тебя болит? Говори!

Тони кладёт другую руку себе на грудь слева. Его немного трясёт, а по смуглым щекам продолжают бежать всё новые дорожки слёз. Он опускает голову вниз, обеими руками закрывая лицо, и его плечи вздрагивают.

— Мёртвым нет места в мире живых, Баки, — сдавленно говорит он.

— Я не… откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

— Что здесь происходит? — раздаётся голос Стива, но Джеймс едва способен его заметить, слишком захваченный своими чувствами. Ему хочется обнять Тони. Ему так хочется обнять Тони, что этому нет никакого рационального объяснения.

— Псих из прошлого чуть их обоих с Вандой не угробил, — жалуется Пьетро.

— Тони, — тихо зовёт Джеймс. — Я живой, а не мёртвый.

— Тебя убили, — Тони всё ещё не смотрит на него. — Ты _умер_ на моих глазах. 

— Тони, мы только встретились. Я был тем парнем в чёрной маске и очках. Помнишь?

Тони убирает ладони от лица и поднимает голову, всматривается в Джеймса, пытаясь изучить каждую черту.

А потом начинает смеяться и плакать одновременно, сквозь всхлипы сказав:

— Не зря тебя назвали _вечный*_.

Джеймс оглядывается назад, натыкаясь на недоумённые лица мстителей, на фоне которых сильно выделяется почти светящийся от счастья Тор, по улыбающемуся лицу которого тоже текут слёзы. 

— Да что происходит? — спрашивает Джеймс у него.

— Ты уже рождался на этой земле, — просто говорит Тор.

И этого достаточно, чтобы понять. Это он был с Тони в прошлом, это его убили. Это он вторая половина его души.

Поэтому Джеймс делает то, что говорит ему сделать каждая клеточка тела. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Тони, смотрит в глаза. Прижимает ближе, обнимая, бездумно целует в открытую шею, заставив сдавленно вздохнуть.

И впервые за всю свою жизнь чувствует себя целым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*значение имени "Баки" (араб., татар.) — Вечный._


	32. Капитан

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Captain Barnes: Баки стал кэпом, а Стив работает на Пирса. Вдохновения речь Баки, чтобы Стив его узнал. Баки в отношениях с Тони, который все слышит по коммуникатору

— Стреляй!

— Уходи оттуда, идиот, — говорит Тони, и Баки отключает коммуникатор. Он любит Тони, он прекрасно понимает, что после этого его ждёт непростой разговор, но перед ним Стив.

Тони всё-таки нажимает на кнопку, Хеликарриеры расстреливают друг друга, и Баки хватается за перила, чтобы удержаться на ногах. А потом чувствует, как они начинают медленно падать вниз.

— Ты знаешь меня, — говорит он. — Тебя зовут Стивен Грант Роджерс, — повторяет он, уходя от удара, сгребая промахнувшегося противника к себе и обхватывая руками. — Ты родился четвёртого июля одна тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатого года в Бруклине. Мы познакомились, когда тебе было двенадцать лет. Ты был мелким и понятия не имел, когда стоит остановиться. Я Баки, Стив.

— Какой ещё к чёрту Баки? — Стив бьёт его локтём в корпус, и Баки на мгновение задыхается, отшатываясь в сторону, перекатываясь по полу и подхватывая щит.

— Я твой друг, — говорит он. — Ты спас мне жизнь. 

— Тогда теперь я её заберу, — обещает Стив, — ты моё задание.

Баки встаёт прямее, опускает руки по швам. Он слишком устал, он чувствует слишком многое, чтобы спорить. В сорок пятом он похоронил Стива, и пообещал самому себе, что не даст его памяти умереть. 

И Тони точно убьёт его потом, но Баки выпускает щит из рук, так что тот падает сквозь дыру вниз, в реку, скрывается в глубине.

— Я готов умереть за тебя, — говорит он. — Всегда был готов, потому что мы всегда стояли плечом к плечу, Стив.

— Меня зовут не Стив, — рычит тот и кидается на него, сбивая с ног, раз за разом бьёт кулаком в лицо. 

Баки чувствует, как ломается под ударами кость. Стив замирает на мгновение с занесённой рукой, и Баки выдыхает:

— Я не буду с тобой драться. Всегда раздавал всем пинки за тебя. Помнишь?

Стив не успевает ответить, потому что хеликарриер рассыпается на части, и один из отвалившихся кусков утаскивает Баки за собой, вниз, в реку, к щиту, который он выбросил туда раньше. И в каком-то смысле, это на мгновение кажется Баки правильным. Что на этот раз падает он, оставляя Стива смотреть округлившимися от страха глазами.

А потом он чувствует боль от удара о воду и теряет сознание.

*

— Ты идиот, — говорит Тони, когда Баки открывает глаза. — А люди ещё говорят, что это у меня комплекс героя.

Баки хватает на то, чтобы хмыкнуть.

А потом он замечает стоящего позади Тони Стива, и радость смешивается в нём с ужасом. За себя он не боится, но сейчас он не сможет сделать ничего, если Стив решит навредить Тони.

— Ств?

— Я… — Стив смотрит на него и хмурится.

— Он тебя вытащил, — говорит Тони вместо него, — приволок за шкирку ко мне, как хороший песик, и пообещал вести себя прилично, если мы не будем сажать его в кресло. В первый раз сталкиваюсь с таким осознанным подходом к выбору мебели, но кто я такой, чтобы кого-то судить. 

Тони продолжает говорить, и это помогает. Баки и Стив смотрят друг на друга, почти не вслушиваясь в слова, но Баки перестаёт представлять, как Стив убивает Тони на его глазах, а плечи Стива расслабляются, словно он чувствует себя в безопасности.

И так оно и есть.

— Мы вместе до конца, — говорит Баки. — Я так рад, что ты жив.

— Я помню, что ты заставил меня прокатиться на русских горках, — отзывается Стив. — И меня стошнило.

Баки думает, что это неплохое начало.


	33. Альфа и омега

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Red_Sonja: а можно омегаверс? Тони - альфа, Баки - омега, но все думают, что бета (с самого призыва в армию и дальше сидел на супрессантах), он уже и сам толком не помнит об этом, но во время Гражданки его в какой-то момент прорывает (за два года репродуктивная система худо-бедно восстановилась, а тут ещё альфы табунами вокруг бегают), и у Тони, учуявшего его запах, сносит башню подчистую. Частичный даб-кон, жаркий секс на глазах у обеих команд я - поганая извращенка. Но в итоге всё закончится хорошо. Потому что Тони Старк - это такая зараза, которая ради своего омеги поставит раком всю американскую государственную систему как нефиг делать)))

Тони не хочет этого делать, не хочет воевать против друзей.

Поэтому он открывает лицевую панель костюма и сразу же слышит запах, от которого мысли улетучиваются у него из головы, наполняя всё его существо только одним желанием. Тони должен найти источник запаха, туманящего его мысли, отыскать его и смешать со своим, сделав идеальным. 

Сделав их парой.

А потом он встречается взглядом с Баки Барнсом. Тот смотрит на него глазами с расширенными зрачками, чуть подаётся вперёд, втягивая носом запах Тони, и облизывает губы. Чёртова омега в течке на поле боя. 

Отец же вечно говорил ему, что от омег нужно держаться подальше. Вечно предупреждал, что ушлой омеге только и надо, что найти альфу получше. Всё время рассказывал о том, что пары это бред, и на самом деле каждая омега будет пытаться поймать его на крючок.

Но сейчас Тони слышит самый прекрасный запах на свете, и все слова перестают иметь значение. Детали костюма с жужжанием разъезжаются в стороны, ненужным мусором остаются за его спиной, и через мгновение они оказываются совсем близко. Баки Барнс смотрит на него испуганными глазами, подаётся вперёд, вцепляется пальцами в плечи. Тони прижимает его к себе, дёргает за волосы, заставляя нагнуться, и целует. Кусает его за нижнюю губу, принуждая открыть рот, вылизывает внутри, толкаясь языком. Барнс вздрагивает в его руках и сдавленно стонет, вдыхает воздух через нос.

— Старк! — Стив кладёт руку ему на плечо, пытаясь отцепить от своего друга. И Тони хочется откинуть его в сторону, чтобы не путался под ногами, но Барнс прижимает его лицо к своей шее, удерживая на месте, и рычит. Омега, нашедший своего альфу и готовый перегрызть глотку любому, кто попробует помешать. Стив отступает на шаг. Омеги ведь дикие, омеги последний рубеж между детёнышами и врагами, а потому не гнушающиеся никакими методами, так что их лучше не злить. 

Тони вылизывает его шею, чувствуя бешено бьющийся пульс, прикусывает бледную кожу, оставляя следы. Так, чтобы никто не усомнился, кому он принадлежит.

— Они пара, — говорит Наташа, и её голос доносится словно издалека. — Пока не повяжутся, не остановятся. Инстинкты.

О да, инстинкты.

Тони игнорировал их столько лет. Не бывает одной пары, единственной второй половины, что бы там ни думали беты. Просто некоторые омеги пахнут вкуснее, и так ты можешь понять, что они подойдут тебе лучше других. Но это не гарантирует ни счастливую совместную жизнь, ни отсутствие скандалов. Только то, что ваше потомство будет здоровее и умнее, чем с другими партнёрами.

Тони знает это, Тони понимает, что его ведут за собой природные инстинкты, что нет ничего сверхъестественного в желании раздвинуть Барнсу ноги и не останавливаться, пока их накрепко не свяжет между собой узлом.

Знает.

Тони кусает Барнса в плечо до крови, помечая навсегда. 

— И что нам делать? Их же надо как-то остановить, — неуверенно говорит Стив. Как будто кто-то сейчас смог бы это сделать.

— Вылить ведро воды? — предлагает Клинт.

— Это же не мартовские коты, идиот, — вздыхает Наташа. — Хочешь, чтобы кто-то из них тебе глотку перегрыз? Причём я ставлю на Барнса.

Барнс сжимает ладонь у Тони на члене, и это выбивает последние мысли из его головы. Он рычит, разворачивает Барнса к себе спиной и заставляет опуститься на колени, в одно движение сдёргивая мешающие штаны до середины бедра. И наклоняется ниже, вдыхая полной грудью мучающий его запах. Барнс течёт, как хороший омега, готовый отдаться альфе.

— Так. Я не могу на это смотреть, — в голосе Стива звучат очень истеричные нотки, но Тони нет до этого никакого дела. Он задирает Барнсу куртку и футболку, покрывает поцелуями и укусами открывшуюся кожу, скользит пальцами в его дырку, так что от узости, жара и запаха начинает кружиться голова.

— А вот я, пожалуй, останусь, — фыркает Наташа. — Когда ещё увидишь, как альфа и омега… Бартон, ну-ка отпустил!!!

Тони чувствует, как вокруг его члена сжимается Барнс, и остальной мир перестаёт иметь значение. Он даже не понимает, в какой именно момент они остаются совершенно одни. Просто раз за разом вбивается в своего омегу, заставляя его скулить и стонать, прогибать спину, подаваться назад и царапать пальцами пол, оставляя бионической рукой вмятины и следы.

И потом, когда Тони замирает, излившись внутрь, чувствуя, как набухает связывающий их узел, все его страхи и сомнения, все отцовские предупреждения и статистические выкладки, уверяющие в том, что идеальную пару нельзя найти, уходят, оставляя после себя спокойную уверенность в их союзе.

У него есть омега, которого он должен защитить.

Вот и всё.


	34. Посылка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Miona Snow: Старк доувлекался блондинками и однажды получил пищащую посылку. Баки в ахуе, зол, сам не зная от чего больше. От того, что Тони сходил налево или от того, что он не горит желанием становиться отцом. Бросить ребенок - для Барнса не приемлемо))) Баки (и ко) возится с малышом, Старк отсиживается в мастерской, в офисе, у черта на рогах, лишь бы не попадаться Баки на глаза и избежать разговора))

— Тут написано, что это ребёнок Старка, — говорит Клинт, и все оборачиваются к Тони.

— Нет, — качает он головой. — Нет.

— Учитывая количество женщин, с которыми ты спал, я бы не стал так категорично отказываться, — хмыкает Клинт.

— Надо сделать анализ ДНК, — пожимает плечами Наташа. — Там написано, как его зовут?

— Её, — поправляет Клинт, приподнимая пелёнку. — Старк, у тебя девочка, поздравляю. Тут нет имени, так что можешь сам её назвать…

— Нет, этого просто не может быть, — повторяет Тони, делая шаг назад. Он взгляда не может оторвать от чёртовой коробки с ребёнком, чувствуя подступающий ужас. Это невозможно, потому что Тони не спал ни с кем, кроме Джеймса, последние два года. И даже если бы спал… Тони не может быть отцом. Не может сломать этой маленькой хрупкой девочке жизнь. Если он станет её отцом, она возненавидит его рано или поздно и будет проклинать тот день, когда он взял её на руки в первый раз.

— Тони, — Джеймс протягивает к нему ладонь, — если это твоя дочь…

— Нет.

Тони разворачивается и уходит из комнаты, не оглядываясь.

Он просто не может оставаться рядом с ней.

*

Девочка похожа на Тони. Джеймс держит её на руках, отмечая знакомый разрез глаз, цвет радужки, форму носа и губ, тон кожи, и у него замирает сердце. 

— Тони отказывается открывать дверь, — вздыхает Стив, показавшись на пороге. — Ты как?

— Зол, — признаётся Джеймс.

— Я бы тоже злился, — хмыкает Скотт. — Вы два года вместе, а девчонке месяца четыре.

— Я злюсь не поэтому, — говорит Джеймс, укачивая заволновавшегося ребёнка. Его раздражает, что Тони повернулся к ней спиной. Он не понимает, как кто-то может уйти, бросив ребёнка. Даже если она окажется не его дочерью, Тони должен был сначала это выяснить. 

А если она его дочь… вокруг Тони вечно вьются женщины, и Джеймс никогда не обращал на это внимания, но теперь… возможно, это тоже немного его злит.

— Да ладно, — Скотт вскидывает бровь. — То есть, если она окажется дочерью Тони, ты его простишь?

— Я не верю, что он мог мне изменить, — твёрдо говорит Джеймс. 

И это чистая правда.

Он не верит. Но до ужаса боится, что это может оказаться правдой.

*

Тони не показывается им на глаза, чем только подтверждает свою вину. ФРАЙДЕЙ раз за разом отвечает, что босс просил его не беспокоить, отказываясь даже передавать ему сообщения.

Джеймс кормит малышку, купает, меняет подгузники и укачивает на руках. Ему это не в новинку. Самая младшая его сестрёнка родилась в двадцать восьмом, ровно за год до начала Великой депрессии. Джеймсу было тогда одиннадцать, и мать не боялась оставлять с ним детей.

Девочка тянет к нему ручки, трогая за лицо, и Джеймс не может сдержать улыбку.

*

— Босс, — говорит ФРАЙДЕЙ, — мистер Джеймс опять спрашивает о вас.

— Видимо, хочет хорошенько врезать мне левой, — вздыхает Тони и трёт глаза. Он не спал уже тридцать восемь часов и не намерен останавливаться на достигнутом, потому что просто не может выйти к остальным, пока там есть ребёнок, которого они все с такой готовностью приняли, как его дочь. Ведь Тони Старк способен на измену, раз переспал с таким количество людей, никто в этом даже не усомнился. — Как… как они?

— Физические показатели маленькой мисс в пределах нормы. Мстители купили ей кроватку, одежду и кормят в соответствии с рекомендациями для детей её возраста. 

— А Джеймс?

— Все говорят, что он выглядит уставшим, — отвечает ФРАЙДЕЙ, и Тони сказал бы, что она звучит обеспокоенно, если бы не понимал, что это прямая дорога в психушку. 

— Босс… — зовёт его ФРАЙДЕЙ, — если позволите, я бы посоветовала вам…

— Тишина.

*

— Тест говорит о полной генетической совместимости, — сообщает Наташа, и Джеймс сглатывает. Значит, думает он, непроизвольно сжимая пальцы в кулаки, Тони всё-таки не был ему верен.

— Это значит, что Тони точно её отец? — почему-то уточняет Стив, словно не понимая, что проводит ножом по ране.

— Не просто отец, — Наташа качает головой, и Джеймс поднимает на неё взгляд. — Они генетически идентичны. Полностью. Другими словами, она его клон.

Джеймс смотрит на спящую девочку, не понимая, что делать теперь.

— Но зачем кому-то создавать клон Старка только для того, чтобы подкинуть её ему же на крыльцо? — непонимающе спрашивает Клинт. — В этом нет никакого смысла, почему бы не оставить её у себя.

Наташа пожимает плечами и хмурится.

— ФРАЙДЕЙ, — зовёт Джеймс, — не могла бы ты рассказать об этом Тони?

*

Джеймс просыпается от чужого присутствия в комнате, но почти сразу успокаивается, понимая, что это Тони.

Тот стоит над кроваткой, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, освещённый включённым специально для девочки ночником, и выглядит так, словно сейчас свалится замертво. Выглядит усталым и напуганным.

— Ты в заднице, малышка, — тихо говорит он, не замечая Джеймса. — И лучшее, что я могу для тебя сделать — это отдать какой-нибудь хорошей семье, которая будет тебя просто любить. Потому что я… чёрт, скорее всего, я буду похож на Говарда. Слишком много думать о себе, слишком мало обращать внимание на тебя. Чёрт, — он закрывает ладонями лицо и вздыхает. — К пяти годам ты во мне разочаруешься, а к тринадцати возненавидишь. Я подарю тебе дорогую тачку на шестнадцатый день рождения, и ты переспишь с первым же парнем, который будет не похож на меня. Понимаешь? Я буду дерьмовым отцом… Но как я могу тебя отдать, если кто-то может узнать о том, что ты моя маленькая генетическая копия? Что если кто-то украдёт тебя, чтобы вырастить в маленькую злодейку?

Девочка агукает в ответ, и Тони вздыхает, наклоняется к ней и проводит пальцами по нежной щеке.

— Как думаешь, Таша, что мы с тобой теперь будем делать?

Джеймс закрывает глаза, чтобы не ответить на этот вопрос. Как бы ни злила его сама мысль о том, что Тони думает её бросить, тот должен был решить это сам.

Потому что только так Тони мог стать настоящим отцом.

*

— Наташа Маргарет Старк, — говорит Тони, кинув на стол сертификат о рождении, и забирает девочку у Джеймса из рук. — В честь двух самых устрашающих женщин, которых я знаю.

Джеймс обнимает их обоих и прижимается лбом ко лбу Тони, чувствуя облегчение. 

— Я всегда буду рядом, — обещает он.

— Конечно, — соглашается Тони. — Записал бы тебя в графу мать, но в департаменте это как-то не оценили.

Джеймс закатывает глаза и целует его, чтобы заткнуть.

*

Они узнают правду годы спустя, обнаружив на базе ГИДРЫ архив с наблюдениями за развитием «Актива 09» и запись о том, что эксперимент прерван в виду побега безымянной женщины-учёного вместе с образцом и уничтожением всех генетических материалов.

*

Таша в этот день идёт в школу, обнимая их обоих на прощание и посылая из машины воздушный поцелуй.

Тони машет ей в ответ и на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

— Возможно, — говорит он, — я не так уж и безнадежён.

Джеймс считает, что он безнадёжный идиот.


	35. 19 лет спустя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Miona Snow и всех присоединившихся: том, как два ветерана второй мировой получили по Старку. один — Тони, второй — Ташу.  
> Продолжение предыдущего драббла, 19 лет спустя)

— Стив, ты же ей однажды пелёнки менял, — говорит Джеймс, испытывая крайне противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны — лучше Стива парня не найти, Джеймс же знает его такое безумное количество лет, что у него нет ни одной причины в этом сомневаться. С другой — Джеймс _знает его безумное количество лет_. А его дочери едва исполнилось девятнадцать, и в его мыслях она всё ещё та перепачканная джемом малышка, твёрдо намеренная поделиться сладостями со всеми роботами и ФРАЙДЕЙ.

— Именно это я ей и сказал, — кивает Стив в ответ и виновато опускает голову. — Раз пять. И я до сих пор _не понимаю_ , как она затащила меня на свидание.

— О, — у Джеймса против воли вырывается смешок, — а вот я понимаю. Когда у нас с Тони всё только начиналось, я тоже упирался до последнего, потому что считал, что не заслуживаю счастья, но его же пятиметровой стеной не остановишь, а…

Он замолкает.

— И вот сейчас я вспомнил, что она его генетическая копия, и это сразу расставило всё по своим местам.

Стив кидает на него наполненный ужасом взгляд, словно тоже об этом вспоминает.

— Тони меня убьёт, — почему-то решает он.

Джеймс хмыкает.

— Тони знает Ташу в буквальном смысле, как самого себя. И когда она сегодня за завтраком рассказала о вашем свидании, Тони хихикал минут пятнадцать, потому что, видите ли, точно об этом знал, ведь ты максимально не похож на него.

— Что? — брови Стива предпринимают героическую попытку уползти вверх.

— Даже не пытайся это понять, — Джеймс хлопает его ладонью по плечу. — И я окончательно передумал бить тебе морду.

Стив фыркает в ответ, закатывая глаза.

— Ну спасибо. И почему же?

— У тебя теперь своя Старк на руках, тебе и так будет непросто, — искренне говорит Джеймс. 

Потому что он-то точно знает, что это такое. И ради их крепкой и долгой дружбы даже готов поделиться информацией.


	36. Ещё немного о Таше Старк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Мойра*: хочется развития истории про клона Тони. Как Таша затащила Стива в койку ДО свадьбы разумеется, как папа Тони ржот втихарая и дает советы доче, а папа Джеймс фейспалмит и дает советы Стиву. А Стив, как честный человек делает предложение

Стив выходит на завтрак с опозданием и не смотрит Джеймсу в глаза, а если сложить эти два факта и умножить на то, что Таша выглядит так, словно Санта опять принёс ей самый лучший подарок, а на шее у неё свежий засос, то… нет, Джеймс просто отказывается додумывать эту мысль до конца. Тони рядом с ним хмыкает и подмигивает Таше, потому что находит эту ситуацию уморительно смешной. Чёртов засранец.

Они завтракают, Стив смотрит в кружку с чаем так завороженно, словно в глубине ему показывают в прямой трансляции ответ на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого, Таша с Тони перебрасываются техническими терминами и ехидными комментариями о последних лауреатах Нобелевской премии, а Джеймс думает о том, что этого следовало ожидать. Даже у старины Стива не было ни одного шанса устоять. В отличие от Тони, Ташу не предавали близкие, не било по лбу отдачей от неверно принятых решений. Она ребёнок, у которого ни на мгновение не возникало мысли о том, что родители не любят друг друга или её, и поэтому, повзрослев, совершенно не боится отдать Стиву сердце. И, господи, Джеймс даже рад, что это именно Стив.

Он хотя бы способен это оценить.

— Тони, Баки, — Стив глубоко вздыхает и выглядит таким серьёзным, что Джеймс еле сдерживает смешок, — после того, что произошло сегодня ночью… — он начинает краснеть, а бровь Таши уползает вверх. — Я не должен был этого делать, потому что уважаю Ташу и люблю её. И я… я…

Он кидает беспомощный взгляд на Джеймса, потому что может легко вдохновить людей на битву и великие подвиги, но дойди до необходимости поговорить о чём-то личном, и Стив снова теряется, не зная, что сказать.

— Я хочу попросить руки вашей дочери? — подсказывает Джеймс, прекрасно знающий, что творится в его голове.

И вот он сладкий момент мести. Потому что Стив уверенно кивает, а Тони и Таша застывают с совершенно одинаковым недоумением на лицах. Переглядываются, как два заговорщика, без слов спрашивая друг у друга, не послышалось ли им.

— Я хочу попросить руки вашей дочери, — повторяет Стив. — И я клянусь, что буду заботиться о ней до последнего вздоха.

Джеймс кивает его словам, краем глаза наблюдая за Тони и Ташей.

— Боженька, — бормочет Таша, опустив голову на стол, — серьёзно?

Тони выглядит так, словно едва сдерживает смех.

— Вообще, — говорит он, подталкивая Ташу в бок, — мне кажется, тебе тоже нужно попросить руку Стиви у отца. Знаешь, он как с ним в детстве намучался? Да и не в детстве тоже.

Таша фыркает и поднимает на них глаза.

— Папы, просто скажите, что готовы отдать ему все мои конечности, — говорит она. — Стив, теперь предложение делают не так. Погугли, попроси совет у Наташи или Пеппер и попробуй ещё раз.

Она целует его в щеку, прежде чем уйти, и Стив смотрит ей вслед мечтательными глазами. Джеймс прекрасно может его понять.


	37. Выбор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Кселен: Во время Гражданской Войны Баки оказывается на стороне Тони. Реакция Стива.

— Твою мать, — выдыхает Тони и отшатывается назад, едва не споткнувшись. В его гостиной, на его диване сидит Баки Барнс с недельной щетиной на лице и рюкзаком за плечами, в одежде, делающей его своим среди манхэттенских бомжей. И поднимает на него нечитаемый взгляд.

— Мистер Старк, — кивает он.

Тони прикрывает глаза, заставляя себя расслабиться. Вряд ли бы опытный убийца дождался, пока включат свет, так что Барнс скорее всего настроен на диалог, что в какой-то степени даже обнадёживает, потому что в последнее время Тони успел подустать от драк и ссор.

— Мистер Барнс, — отвечает он в той же манере. — Какими судьбами?

— Я изучил «Акт о регистрации супергероев», — спокойно объясняет Барнс. — И, в отличие от Стива, нашёл его… логичным. С перегибами в некоторых местах, но что-то в вашем прошлом разговоре подсказало мне, что их вы собираетесь исправить. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы использовали для этого меня. Мою историю.

Тони удивлённо вскидывает брови.

— Вот как?

— Да. — Барнс крепче сжимает губы, опустив глаза вниз. — Я был солдатом, мистер Старк, — говорит он, — поэтому точно знаю, что сражаться должны только те, кого этому учили. Нельзя бороться со злом, исходя из своих представлений о справедливости. К тому же… на моём примере легко можно показать, как опасна сила, попавшая не в те руки.

Тони трёт переносицу и предупреждает:

— Вас могут арестовать, судить и признать виновным.

— Могут, — легко соглашается Барнс. — Но это лучше, чем прятаться всю оставшуюся жизнь.

*

Тони использует в своей речи на пресс-конференции такие обороты, как «узник войны», «человек, отдавший за страну свою жизнь и свободу» и «близкий друг моего отца, Говарда Старка, которого вы все помните и который, несомненно, был бы в ужасе, узнав, какие зверства его другу пришлось пережить». Когда Барнс пытается что-то уточнить, Тони сжимает его запястье пальцами, намекая, что лучше бы ему молчать.

И, естественно, именно эта фотография оказывается на обложке _Нью-Йорк Таймс_.

*

Как и следовало ожидать, Стив Роджерс за своим потерянным сокровищем является так быстро, что Тони начинает подозревать, будто его партизанский отряд затаился где-то в Башне, а ФРАЙДЕЙ не сдаёт их чисто из подростковой вредности.

— Баки, — говорит Стив, — ты не можешь на самом деле в это верить. Этот закон, он нарушает свободу…

— Любой закон нарушает чью-то свободу, — прерывает его Барнс, — потому что служит чьей-то безопасности. Грабить и убивать тоже нельзя, Стиви, несмотря на то, что кому-то это очень хочется.

— Мы не грабим и не убиваем, — Стив выглядит так, словно проглотил флагшток. 

— Да, но и вреда вы приносите не меньше, чем пользы. Все эти суперзлодеи… обычные безумцы и террористы, в руки которых попала огромная сила. Если кто-то хочет с ними бороться, они должны стать агентами с соответствующей базой знаний. Стив, ты же чёртов капитан, тебе ли не знать, что гражданским не место на войне.

Стив морщится и кивает на Тони:

— Помню времена, когда и он говорил, что не солдат.

— Не солдат, — хмыкает Тони и откидывается на кресле назад, чувствуя, как сдавливает болью виски. Этот диалог повторялся уже бесчисленное количество раз наяву и в его воображении. — Я агент, Роджерс, мне теперь даже значок выдали. Моя первая официальная должность с первой официальной зарплатой. Я клянусь, Пеппер плакала от смеха, когда узнала сумму и…

— Старк.

— Перестань играть в героя-подпольщика, — говорит Тони. — Контролировать всё это мы сможем только изнутри, а значит, нам нужно пойти на компромисс в начале игры. Сделать вид, что мы следуем их правилам.

— И что нам это даст? — ощетинивается Стив.

Тони вздыхает и ловит неожиданно понимающий взгляд Барнса.

— Время, Стив, — спокойно говорит он. 

*

Без открытого конфликта и противостояния Акт медленно удаётся спустить на тормозах. Да, команды супергероев официально контролируются правительством, а детей со способностями учат пользоваться ими так, чтобы никому не навредить, но на деле контролируют и учат одни и те же люди, сами обладающие этими способностями. 

Общество довольно и этой иллюзией власти, и хотя остаются отдельные фанатики, призывающие опубликовать списки с именами и адресами, они не поддерживаются большинством. Людям хватает того, что они знают лидеров в лицо, люди прекрасно понимают, что секретность личностей остальных нужна лишь для обеспечения безопасности их семей.

— Это как шпионы, но круче, — шутит Тони на пресс-конференции, и по рядам людей проносятся смешки.

*

— Твою мать, ты серьёзно? — спрашивает Тони, включив свет и отшатнувшись.

Джеймс усмехается и встаёт с его дивана. На Джеймсе новая форма — сверхпрочная ткань, никаких больше дырок от пуль на его прекрасном теле, — и недельная щетина. 

— Я рассчитывал на другой приём. 

— Тогда можешь к кэпу сходить, — Тони складывает руки на груди. — Он тебе всегда радуется, может и в этом смысле примет.

Джеймс кривится.

— Фу, Тони. _Фу_. 

Столько лет прошло, а реакция всё та же. Наверное, поэтому эта шутка всё никак не может устареть.

Тони закатывает глаза, а Джеймс подходит ближе, закрывает собой самый лучший на острове вид на Манхеттен. Весь мир собой закрывает, если уж честно говорить.

— С возвращением, — улыбается Тони, и Джеймс наклоняется к нему.

*

Фотография из _Нью-Йорк Таймс_ занимает почётное место на стене.


	38. Чудо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для **меня** : продолжение истории с земли 3490 ([этой](http://ayvirin.diary.ru/p207933593.htm?oam#more7) и [этой](http://ayvirin.diary.ru/p207933593.htm?oam#more16)) или немного о том, что кое-кто не вкурил в то, что экстремис полностью заменил все органы. ВСЕ ОРГАНЫ, ТАША.

— Чудо-сперма! — повторяет Таша. — Долбанное достижение биоинжерии.

Баки всё ещё неверяще сравнивает два врачебных заключения — в одном чёрным по белому сказано, что шансов забеременеть у Наташи Старк нет, другое же бесстыже заявляет о сроке в восемь недель.

— Да ладно, — говорит он. — Может в первый раз была врачебная ошибка?

— Или тобой можно лечить бесплодие, — хмыкает Таша, поигрывая бровями. — На самом деле, учитывая твою выносливость и…

— Нет.

— Я даже договорить не успела, — обижается она.

— Я понял, к чему ты ведёшь, — Баки качает головой. — Мы не будем организовывать банк спермы имени меня.

— Так есть ещё и кэ…

— Нет.

Таша показывает ему язык. И от этого невинного вроде бы жеста у Баки разливается жар внизу живота. Который тут же сменяется ледяным холодом от промелькнувшем воспоминании о том, что Таша вечно избегала темы детей. Даже малышку Даниэллу не брала на руки, стараясь держаться от них с Джессикой подальше.

Баки сглатывает и спрашивает:

— Ты оставишь его?

Таша замирает и впервые за всё время их знакомства выглядит серьёзной.

— Раньше я не хотела детей. Когда у меня был выбор заводить их или нет, — признаётся она. — Я решила ещё лет в шестнадцать, что из меня получится дерьмовая мать, ведь дети раздражают меня слишком сильно, чтобы ей становиться... Но потом, после отравления палладием, мне сказали, что шансов нет, и вместо облегчения я почувствовала горечь. Очень лицемерно с моей стороны.

— Ты оставишь его, — Баки становится легче дышать.

— Да, — Таша кивает.

И улыбается совершенно по-другому. Не ему, а _их ребёнку_ в её животе.

— И ты шовинист хренов, — говорит она. — Его! Может, будет девочка.

— Сто процентов мальчик, — хмыкает Баки просто, чтобы её позлить. — Это же моя чудо-сперма.

— О, я ещё расскажу нашей дочке о том, каким папа был дурачком, — так же в шутку обещает Таша.

И у Баки комок застревает в горле.

— И, если мы хотим избежать взгляда Капитан-Америка-Разочарован-В-Тебе-Солдат, нам стоит хотя бы сходить на свидание, — продолжает Таша как ни в чём не бывало. — Ну, если ты хочешь участвовать в его или её жизни. Если нет, то я не обижусь. Будешь дядей Баки.

— Папой, — хрипло просит он. — Я хочу быть папой.

И теперь Таша улыбается ему.


	39. Ревность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для бодрствующая: хочу ревнующего Тони. Баки на какой-нибудь прием одевает смокинг, прилизывает волосы, весь такой лапочка. Правда, с выражением грампикэта. Вокруг вьются светские красотки. А Тони хочется устроить нападение оживших роботов.

— О чём бы ты ни думал, нет, — говорит Пеппер, с улыбкой кивает мэру и незаметно пихает Тони в бок. 

— Я ни о чём не думаю, — отпирается он.

Ни о чём.

Всего лишь о возможности организации небольшого такого планового нападения разумных кофейных автоматов из холла. И Тони даже настолько добр, что оплатит потом химчистку всем присутствующим, кроме вон тех четырёх девушек, отирающихся рядом с Джеймсом.

Как будто одного его вида в смокинге и с уложенными волосами Тони не хватало. Нет, надо ещё дополнить этот вид толпой пускающих слюни женщин.

— Тогда почему такое лицо? — Пеппер кидает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но тут же снова приветливо улыбается кому-то смутно знакомому. А, вспоминает Тони. Тэдди, директор НАСА, кто же ещё. Он тоже машет ему и переводит взгляд на Джеймса.

— Всё у меня нормально с лицом. Не было дня, когда с моим лицом что-то было не так.

Пеппер закатывает глаза.

— Ты просто не помнишь те дни, — бессердечно заявляет она и смотрит на него с нежностью. Всё ещё прекрасная женщина мечты, одна на миллион, миллиард или даже целую галактику.

Тони озвучивает это вслух и обещает уточнить у Питера.

Пеппер хмыкает и легонько бьёт его кулаком в плечо.

— Вот так всегда, — говорит она ворчливо. — Встречаешься с парнем, и он видит тебя на двенадцать процентов, а стоит только расстаться и выйти замуж за другого…

— Никогда мне это не забудешь, да? — усмехается Тони, пристально следя за тем, куда блондинка в красном тянет свою руку. А потом переводит взгляд на Джеймса и замечает, что тот совершенно не обращает внимания ни на блондинку, ни на брюнетку. Джеймс стоит посреди зала с таким потерянным выражением на лице, что у Тони щемит сердце, и смотрит прямо… на Пеппер. 

Так.

А вот это уже интересно.

— Можешь меня обнять? — спрашивает Тони у неё.

И Пеппер в один момент выглядит предельно собранной, как перед важными переговорами или нападением инопланетных захватчиков. 

— Тони, — её пальцы довольно болезненно обхватывают его предплечье, — что происходит в твоей голове? Если ты сейчас предложишь мне омлет, богом клянусь…

— Я честно не умираю, а пытаюсь понять, Джеймс смотрит на тебя с таким лицом, потому что ревнует тебя или ревнует меня. Потому что я вот ревную его, и пять минут назад был готов созвониться с моим новым другом Виктором, чтобы уточнить, какие чипы он использовал для лучшего коллективного сознания роботов, когда ещё был бесчувственным тираном.

— Идиот, — говорит Пеппер и целует его в щёку. — Просто пригласи его на свидание.

Она отходит, оставляя Тони в одиночестве под прицелом глаз явно расстроенного Джеймса. И, да, возможно, это лучшее решение проблемы.


	40. Ритм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для бодрствующая: Баки тусит в мастерской Тони, тот уже привык. У Старка получается какая-нибудь архиважная хрень, и он врубает все музыкальные колонки, заставляя Баки выплясывать с собой ("Я сделал это Барнс, пляшем-пляшем!! ЮХУУУ"). Баки сначала топчется аки медведь, а потом выдает на пару с Тони что-то ух-ту, ух-ты.  
> И тут заявляются Мстюны, типа какого вся башня мигает как новогодняя ёлка, а по громкой связи играет музыка. А тут еще и танцующий Баки...

Джеймсу нравится смотреть, как работает Тони, поэтому он проводит в мастерской такое количество времени, что тот перестаёт замечать его присутствие, полностью поглощённый любимым делом.

Джеймс смотрит, следит взглядом за его движениями и ловит себя на том, что несколько минут просто сидит с улыбкой на лице, которая впервые не чувствуется чужой.

А потом, когда Джеймс почти засыпает, убаюканный тихим разговором Тони с ФРАЙДЕЙ, его подбрасывает на месте оглушающе-громко заигравшая музыка. Тони тянет его вверх, тормошит, подпрыгивает и широко улыбается, фонтанируя во все стороны абсолютное счастье.

— Получилось! — громко говорит он, обнимая его и прижимаясь всем телом. — Танцуем, Барнс, танцуем!

Джеймс не вполне понимает, что именно получилось, просто топчется на месте рядом с радостным Тони, не зная, куда ставить ноги и девать руки, а потом что-то давно забытое приходит к нему пониманием, что ему всегда нравилось танцевать. Что никогда в жизни у него не было проблем с тем, чтобы подхватить нужный ритм. Вместе с этим приходит уверенность. Джеймс просто расслабляется, позволяя грохочущей музыке проникнуть в самое сердце и повести за собой, повторяет движения за Тони, чувствуя, как тело с непривычки плохо отзывается на что-то столь отличное от тренировок и битв. Но в награду за старание он получает счастливое недоумение у Тони на лице и голодный взгляд, скользящий по нему от головы до пят.

А потом ФРАЙДЕЙ — хорошая, любимая просто девочка Джеймса — неожиданно решает сменить репертуар, и Джеймс узнаёт эту песню, смутно помнит фильм. Ему было лет тринадцать, и его отец потом подарил матери пластинку, которую та заслушала чуть ли не до дыр. Мелодия нежная, плавная и под неё невозможно танцевать в одиночестве, поэтому руки Джеймса сами по себе притягивают Тони ближе, обхватывают, увлекают за собой. И Тони смотрит ему в глаза, движется вслед, остаётся рядом с ним, так что у Джеймса кружится голова от музыки и его тепла.

Тони кладёт голову на его плечо, улыбается в шею.

— Так танцевать даже лучше, — говорит он.

Джеймс бездумно целует его в висок и только тогда замечает столпившихся за стеклянными стенами мастерской мстителей с разной степенью удивления на лицах. Стив улыбается ему, взмахивает рукой, а потом что-то говорит остальным, подталкивая всех в сторону лифта. 

Джеймс закрывает глаза и просто танцует.


	41. Баки Барнсы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для бодрствующая: два абсолютно одинаковых Баки. У обоих ярко выраженные собственические действия в отношении Старка. Тони и ржачно, и страшно

Сначала Тони думает, что это такое странное проявление накопительного эффекта всего того алкоголя, что он успел выпить за долгие годы, внезапно настигнувшее его на третий месяц абсолютной трезвости. Потом — что Тор снова обнаружил отблеск добра в своём сводном братце и поверил в него всем сердцем.

Потому что два Баки Барнса смотрят на Тони совершенно одинаковым нечитаемым взглядом. Два Баки Барнса совершенно одинаково передёргивают плечами, поправляя совершенно одинаковые винтовки.

И Тони просто переводит взгляд на Стива, в надежде, что тот сможет хоть что-нибудь прояснить. Ведь это именно Стив позвонил ему на токийскую конференцию и странными завуалированными фразами, которые по степени непонятности могли посоревноваться с долбанными записками Зодиака, попросил вернуться домой как можно скорее, потому что им с Баки срочно требуется его помощь. Вот только Тони никак не ожидал, что имя «Баки» Стив использовал во множественном числе.

— Ну и кто они? Злой и добрый близнец? Баки и Зимний солдат? Прошлое и будущее? — спрашивает он.

Стив поджимает губы и качает головой:

— Они оба… Баки.

— Потрясающе, — с сомнением отзывается Тони, и думает, что вот сейчас ему точно не помешало бы выпить. Он кидает взгляд в сторону бара и отворачивается, сглотнув. — И как же так получилось?

— Я… — одновременно начинают Баки Барнсы и смеряют друг друга неприязненными взглядами.

— Баки-справа, — Тони тыкает пальцем наугад, — давай свою версию.

— Я просто проснулся так, — говорит он. — В обнимку… с собой.

— Потрясающе, — повторяет Тони. — А я-то чем с этим могу помочь?

Стив беспомощно пожимает плечами и кидает такой выразительный взгляд на Барнсов, что выглядит отличником-заучкой, опасающимся назвать имя главного хулигана вслух.

Те, к слову, выглядят не сильно впечатлёнными этим фактом.

— Ты же Тони Старк, — говорят Барнсы хором.

И, наверное, Тони должен этим гордиться.

*

Баки Барнсы немного нервируют Тони, потому что под их взглядами он чувствует себя, как зачарованный кролик перед двумя серьёзно настроенными змеями. В единственном числе этот взгляд такой силой не обладал, поэтому раньше Тони мог не обращать на него внимание. Теперь — не получается. Баки Барнсы смотрят на него так часто и пристально, что волоски у Тони на загривке встают дыбом, вызывая непреодолимое желание спрятаться.

*

Супергеройское сообщество недоумевает, и каждый считает своим долгом уточнить про подозрительные предметы и наличие Локи в радиусе доступности. Ванда говорит, что Барнсы абсолютно идентичны, доктор Стрэндж взмахивает на них рукой и пожимает плечами, а потом все просто сходятся на мысли, что раз это никому не мешает, то, возможно, исправится само по себе.

Мнение Тони, как и следовало ожидать, никого не интересует.

*

Тони просматривает записи с камер видеонаблюдения в сотый раз. В спальнях их, к сожалению, нет (точнее — есть, но обнаружить их и вырубить посчитали своим долгом все жильцы Башни, кроме самого Тони), поэтому узнать, что творилось той ночью, не представляется возможным. Но, судя по записям из коридоров и камерам снаружи, в комнату Барнса, кроме него, никто не заходил и не прокрадывался.

Тони переключается на день назад, на битву, в которой он не участвовал.

— ФРАЙДЕЙ, просканируй все записи и изучи каждый подозрительный предмет и…

— Мы принесли кофе, — говорит один из Барнсов, нависая над его плечом. Тони вздрагивает от неожиданности, отшатываясь в сторону, где от падения его спасает другой Барнс.

— Меня с вами удар хватит, — сообщает он, неохотно выпрямившись и всё ещё чувствуя жар от руки на своей коже. — И почему вы всегда ходите парой?

Барнсы обмениваются взглядами над его головой.

— Потому что мы думаем одинаково, — говорят они хором.

— И вам сильно и одновременно захотелось сделать мне кофе? Я польщён, — отшучивается Тони. — В следующий раз можете приносить сразу две кружки, я, знаете ли, фанат всего, что идёт в двойном размере. 

Слова покидают его рот намного раньше, чем в игру вступает мозг, поэтому Тони замирает под их взглядами, чувствуя себя очень… неловко.

— Кхм… — говорит он, заполняя паузу.

Баки Барнсы совершенно одинаково ухмыляются, и от этого Тони бросает в жар.

*

Тони очень старается их избегать.

*

В итоге Барнсы всё-таки загоняют его в угол.

Точнее, припирают к стенке, нависая с двух сторон, и Тони сглатывает, потому что на их лицах абсолютно одинаковое желание. 

— Тони? — спрашивает его разрешения Баки. 

— Да, — бездумно соглашается он.

*

Барнсы отодвигают Тони назад, за свои спины, и с одной стороны — это жутко оскорбительно, потому что он вполне способен справиться с любой опасностью самостоятельно, а с другой…

Тони чувствует себя в абсолютной безопасности без возможности вызвать костюм.

*

Тони просыпается в обнимку с Баки от того, что тот прижимает его к себе так крепко, что становится трудно дышать.

— Джеймс?

— Я помню всё, что происходило, с двух сторон, — хрипло говорит тот. — И должен сказать, что буду по этому скучать. Теперь придётся выбирать что-то одно.

Тони фыркает, целуя его шрамы на его груди.

*

Деревянная табличка, которую Тони всучил монах синтоинского храма, рассыпается пеплом.


	42. Знакомство с родителями (и пр.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для ~Ежик~в~тумане~: Кроссовер с Волчонком, где Стайлз - сын Питера (сын Тони и Барнса) и Уэйда на тему семейного ужина

— Ещё не поздно отменить, — говорит Стайлз и с надеждой смотрит на Дерека. Две минуты назад он припарковался возле особняка на Пятой Авеню и успел порадоваться, что дедушки больше не живут в Башне, а значит, момент признания можно оттянуть ещё на несколько минут. И это единственное, чему он может сейчас радоваться.

— Ты ведёшь себя так, словно собираешься отвести меня на ужин к семейке Адамс или лично к Ганнибалу Лектору, — хмурится тот.

— Хуже, — искренне отзывается Стайлз.

Какими словами можно объяснить тот милый факт, что, судя по рассказам дедушки Тони о первом ужине с Уэйдом Уилсоном, сложилось тогда всё так себе. К примеру, как нормальному человеку рассказать о том, что когда дедушка Джеймс пообещал отцу руки ему оторвать, если он их потянет, куда не надо, отец решил доказать всю бессмысленность этой угрозы руку себе отрезав. Столовым ножом и не поднимаясь со стула. И получил в ответ невозмутимую угрозу скормить его Халку целиком.

Как?

Какой нормальный человек после такого не сбежит?

Стайлз вздыхает и утыкается лбом в руль надежного старенького джипа.

— Стайлз, — Дерек, как сторонних силовых методов решения проблемы, тянет его за шкирку наверх, заставляя сесть, — мы женимся. Отступать уже некуда.

Стайлз хмыкает.

— Всегда есть, куда отступать. Расскажем им лет через… ндцать…

— Стайлз.

— Всё закончится катастрофой, — вздыхает он. — И когда через час ты решишь попросить политического убежища в Канаде, не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

*

Дедушка Тони лично открывает дверь, сверкает улыбкой и крепко обнимает Стайлза, оглядывая Дерека с головы до пят. Брови Дерека складываются в сложную фигуру из высшей математики, и Стайлз виновато улыбается.

— Это Дерек, — жалобно говорит он.

— Тони Старк.

Дерек с ужасом в глазах пожимает протянутую ладонь, и уже Стайлз чувствует отчаянную необходимость в политическом убежище от разозлённого оборотня.

— Я так понимаю, Стайлз ничего не рассказывал о своей семье? — улыбается дедушка Тони ещё шире.

— Нет… сэр?

— Ещё не поздно уйти, — быстро говорит Стайлз.

— Поздно, — насмешливо уверяет их дедушка Джеймс, подобравшийся с тыла, и закрывает за собой входную дверь.

— О мой Бог, — вздыхает Стайлз, чувствуя себя в ловушке.

*

Дедушка Тони старательно разыгрывает из себя миллиардера на отдыхе, дедушка Джеймс буравит Дерека взглядом из арсенала Зимнего Солдата, отец маньячно улыбается, не скрывая лица, а папа просто хлопает по плечу и тут же рассказывает Дереку смущающую историю из его, Стайлза, детства. Так что ровно через десять минут Стайлз чётко понимает, что его семья состоит из полных засранцев.

— А почему… приборов так много? — спрашивает он, кинув взгляд на полностью заставленный огромный стол.

— Сегодня же семейный ужин, — пожимает плечами дедушка Тони, и Стайлз испытывает огромное желание схватить Дерека и сбежать.

*

Дерек сидит рядом с дядей Брюсом с очень прямой спиной, потому что дядя Брюс всегда был тем ещё… в общем, по всем параметрам полностью соответствовал идеалам их семьи. Справа на Дерека, не мигая, смотрит тётя Наташа.

— Я знаю о тебе всё, — говорит она где-то ближе к десерту, так что у Дерека сами по себе округляются глаза, и Стайлз осуждающе смотрит на довольных собой дедушек.

*

— Итак, Дерек, — говорит дедушка Тони насмешливо, — интернет меня обманул насчёт наличия у оборотней уз…

— Тони, нет, — обрывает его дядя Стив и смотрит своим почти запатентованным взглядом, лишающим даже Тони Старка возможности протестовать.

Стайлз почти благодарит Господа Бога за существование дяди Стива вслух.

*

— Какой там у вас, говоришь, период регенерации? — невзначай интересуется дедушка Джеймс, и Дерек давится чаем.

— О мой Бог! — вскидывает руки Стайлз. 

— Только ничего себе не отрезай, — просит дедушка Тони. — А то в прошлый раз пришлось довольно долго всё отмывать.

Дерек сглатывает и переводит на Стайлза взгляд.

И, хорошо, возможно об этой семейной истории ему следовало рассказать.


	43. Идиотто

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Блудное Молоко: что-нибудь про горячую итальянскую кровь Тони. Он в принципе сдержанный товарищ, но когда его доводят (Стив опять попытался героично сдохнуть, Фьюри заебал и тд), он разражается гневными тирадами на итальянском со всеми составляющими - адской жестикуляцией, оглушительной громкостью - ну как все итальянцы говорят. И Баки очень нравится видеть его таким

Стив заканчивает говорить и скрещивает руки на груди, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо и весомо, что удалось бы ему куда лучше, если бы его физиономия не представляла собой отбивную. И у Тони что-то неуловимо меняется в лице, потому что он вскидывает подбородок вверх и разражается громкой тирадой на итальянском, тыча пальцем Стиву в грудь.

Стив итальянского не знает, поэтому таращит глаза и делает шаг назад, ошеломлённый таким напором.

Баки тоже не знает язык, просто слышит смутно знакомые слова, но его всегда — милостивый боже, теперь он, по крайней мере, об этом помнит — всегда привлекали страстные натуры. А в Тони словно пламя горит, которым можно обжечься. Тони резко размахивает руками, его глаза темнеют, становясь почти чёрными, а из быстро двигающегося рта вылетают незнакомые фразы. Он выглядит разгорячённым, и у Баки мурашки бегут по телу, а внизу живота разливается совершенно неуместное сейчас желание. Он морщится и закидывает ногу на ногу, чтобы его скрыть.

Тони замолкает несколько минут спустя, тяжело дышит, облизывает пересохшие губы. Баки следит за движением его языка, как заворожённый.

— Это… значит, что ты со мной не согласен? — осторожно уточняет Стив.

Тони шумно выдыхает воздух из груди, закатывает глаза и уходит, махнув напоследок рукой.

— Это значит, что он был со мной не согласен? — Стив поворачивается к Баки всё с тем же недоумением на лице.

— Ну… я точно уловил в его речи слова _идиотто_ , _стронзо_ и _кагата_. _Идиотто_ из них самое тебе льстящее.

— Потрясающе, — вздыхает Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами, решая не добавлять, что с мнением Тони он полностью согласен.

*

Стив упоминает инцидент с итальянским при Пеппер, и та хмыкает.

— Поздравляю, — говорит она, — вам удалось сильно его разозлить.

— Зная Стива, странно, что Тони уже не забыл английский, — хмыкает Баки и зарабатывает дружеский тычок, что в исполнении суперсолдата для обычного человека вылилось бы в изрядного размера синяк.

— Эту бурю нужно просто пережить, — советует Пеппер Стиву. — Тони громко кричит, но никогда не затаивает обиду.

— Да, — Стив кивает и хмурится, — теперь он ведёт себя совершенно обычно.

— Это не притворство, — кивает Пеппер, как человек, который мог бы защитить диссертацию по Энтони Старку. — Хотя, учитывая последние транзакции… на вашем месте, я бы готовилась к новому костюму, капитан.

Стив вздыхает и опускает глаза.

*

Тони сложно вывести из себя. Этот вывод Баки делает на основе наблюдений длиной почти в месяц. Тони отшучивается на неудобные вопросы репортёров, чинит всё без лишних слов, прекрасно держит себя в руках, если захочет. И вечно лезет в самое пекло.

Другими словами, это у Баки чаще всего возникает желание вступиться за него или потрясти за плечи, требуя ценить свою жизнь.

*

На второй час интенсивных переговоров с Фьюри вулкан извергается. И Баки едва сдерживает широкую улыбку, потому что, в отличие от прочих присутствующих, он ждал этот момент с нетерпением.

Тони оглушающе громко отчитывает застывшего на месте Фьюри, взмахивает руками, как готовая к полёту птица. Даже черты его лица становятся резче, темнеют глаза. Баки откидывается на кресле назад, не отрывая от него взгляда и жадно пытаясь запомнить каждую чёрточку и жест. Ему всегда казалась глупой фраза о том, что кто-то может выглядеть красиво, когда злится, но Тони с успехом её доказывает. Хотя, Тони всегда красив.

Стив пихает Баки в плечо и закатывает глаза.

*

У Баки всё ещё звенит в ушах после взрыва, так что он не понимает большую часть произнесённых Тони слов, только смотрит на двигающиеся губы и чувствует, как его руки больно давят на живот, останавливая кровь. 

Тони моргает, словно прогоняет слёзы, и продолжает ругаться. Баки слышит и знакомое _идиотто_ , и _каццо_ , и _стронзо_ , и _мадре дио_ , что вообще кажется ему невероятно странным, потому что Тони не верит ни в Бога, ни в Дьявола, но потом Тони шепчет _тиамо_ , и все мысли вылетают у Баки из головы.

— _Тиамо_ , — хрипло повторяет Тони, — _куоре мио_.

Баки сжимает ладонь у него на запястье.

И решает не умирать.


	44. Государственный преступник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для хроническая сова: Мстители существуют, но без ЖЧ и с Баки, ЖЧ - злодей, а Энтони Старк считается погибшим. Старк Индастриз управляет Пеппер, и она частично спонсирует ЩИТ. И вот как-то раз Баки решает сделать приятное своему другу Стиву и починить его мотоцикл, отвозит его в мастерскую рядом с домом и знакомится с механиком Тони, с которым бы не прочь стать намного ближе, если бы не внутренние тараканы. А потом случается глобальная какая-нибудь Ж с большой буквы - Мстители побиты, связи со ЩИТом нет, идти им некуда, а потому Баки звонит Тони и просит приютить. И каково же изумление побитого Мстителями Тони, который на самом деле ЖЧ, когда Джарвис докладывает ему, что вместе с его другом Баки у него в мастерской появляются и все остальные Мстители, а сам Баки - Зимний Солдат. Почему он их не выдаёт - потому что гладиолусы. Ну и вишенкой на торте "Я - Железный Человек"

После дней проведённых в пустыне Тони каким-то чудом натыкается на небольшую деревушку. Он спотыкается обо что-то, не дойдя до двери в ближайший дом нескольких футов, и падает лицом вниз. В голове всё плывёт, так что земля ощущается штормовым морем, и Тони не может даже перевернуться на спину. Просто слышит над собой испуганные голоса, и теряет сознание.

*

Как выясняется потом, к этому удушающе жаркому дню в афганистанской пустыне Тони Старк уже официально объявленный в розыск предатель родины и государственный преступник. Обадайя Стэйн на экране старенького, чуть ли не чёрно-белого телевизора сетует на то, что не оправдал доверия старого друга Говарда и не смог уследить за тем, что натворил его сын, и в первые минуты Тони просто отказывается понимать, что происходит.

Но он чёртов гений, поэтому его мозг выдвигает версию за версией без участия сознания, и в большинстве из них фигурирует слово «подстава». Оби умудрился повесить продажу оружия террористам на Тони, неопровержимые доказательства его предательства демонстрируют в каждом новостном блоке. И Тони процентов на девяносто уверен, что выйди он сейчас к своим, и те пристреляет его без лишних слов.

*

Чтобы добраться до Америки Тони требуется два месяца, четыре поддельных паспорта и кража кредитки у туриста в Китае, с помощью которой он покупает ноутбук. Из Китая ему удаётся выбраться в Россию, где ему делают самые убедительные фальшивые документы в мире и с успехом оформляют туристическую визу в Мексику без его участия. А там границу с США переходит уже американец с итальянскими корнями Антонио Церрера, заросший и давно небритый, в котором никто не опознаёт щеголеватого Тони Старка.

*

Стэйн умирает от обширного инфаркта в объятиях юной красотки, и новость об этом вызывает у Тони безудержный хохот. Совет акционеров Старк Индастрис назначает нового генерального директора, который сбегает через пару недель, потом ещё одного, продержавшегося немногим дольше, и в конечном итоге стариканы смиряются и обращают свой взор на женщину, умудряющуюся всё это контролировать без участия директоров. Интервью с Пеппер Поттс выходят на первых полосах самых важных газет, а заголовком на обложке Форбс можно заново сплотить феминистическое движение всего мира.

Тони безудержно ей гордится. Сам он устраивается на работу в автомастерскую в Бруклине, одновременно пытаясь найти улики, способные его оправдать, но очень быстро понимает, что без показаний покойника это всё пустой звук, потому что на всех контрактах с офшорными компаниями гордо стоит именно его хренова подпись. 

Поэтому Тони выкупает мастерскую, каждый день начисто бреется, ремонтирует машины, собирает потихоньку новую броню, закупается деталями для огромного сервера, незаметно переводит деньги со счетов собственной компании и планирует кражу века.

*

— Рад, что вы живы, сэр, — говорит Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. после минутной тишины, заполненной только жужжанием оборудования.

— Рад тебя слышать, приятель, — выдыхает Тони, крепко зажмуривая глаза.

*

Газеты называют его Железным человеком.

И Тони понятия не имеет, когда именно переходит ту грань, за которой в сознании массового обывателя оказывается злодеем.

Но смутно догадывается, что это следствие неверно принятых решений в те месяцы, когда он был полностью уверен в своей скорой смерти от отравления палладием. Которую ему, спасибо русскому другу Ивану, удаётся отсрочить на длительный срок. 

*

В так называемых «Мстителях» есть огненно-рыжая девица, парень в гобелене и с молотом, победитель конкурса двойников Капитана Америки и долбанный _лучник_.

А спасать Нью-Йорк, отправляя ядерную бомбу в открытый космос, всё равно приходится Тони. Просто потому, что вот настолько он идиот.

*

За информацию о Железном человеке некий Щ.И.Т. обещает неплохое вознаграждение, и Тони даже несколько минут раздумывает, не поправить ли ему своё финансовое положение, но в итоге остаётся дома.

Чтобы посмотреть крах Щ.И.Т.а в прямом эфире.

*

— Тут кто-нибудь есть?

Тони дёргается и ударяется головой, шипя ругательства сквозь зубы.

— Есть! — кричит он. — Подождите минуту, больше чем сейчас, ваш транспорт не сломается.

В ответ ему доносится сдавленный смешок.

Тони докручивает болты, вытирает испачканные ладони тряпкой и, с сомнением оглядев её, запихивает обратно в карман, выходя к новому клиенту. Привалившийся к косяку у двери в гараж парень выше Тони на пол головы и больше на три размера. Не толще, а именно больше. Он явно из породы этих стремящихся к идеальной форме квадрата качков, чьи бицепсы нормальному человеку сложно обхватить и двумя руками. 

— Чем могу помочь?

Парень белозубо улыбается в ответ.

— Мотоцикл моего друга сломался, — он кивает в угол, и у Тони приоткрывается рот, потому что прислонённый к стене харлей скорее не сломался, а побывал в зоне боевых действий.

— _Дио Кристо_! — говорит он, привычно следуя своему вымышленному итальянскому прошлому. — Да руки вашему другу нужно оторвать.

Парень хмыкает.

— Хорошо тогда, что сюда пришёл именно я, — он снимает перчатку с правой руки и протягивает Тони ладонь, которую тот крепко сжимает, чувствуя неожиданный жар. — Меня зовут Баки.

— Серьёзно? — Тони закатывает глаза. — Ваши родители были фанатами? Меня вот тоже только мамино упрямство уберегло от имени Стив.

В глазах Баки мелькает что-то странное, но потом он от души смеётся.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Вы себе даже представить не можете, насколько моим родителям нравился Баки Барнс.

*

Баки приходит проведать мотоцикл почти каждый день, оправдываясь поручением от волнующегося друга, который сейчас в командировке, а потому не может надоедать Тони лично. 

Тони всё это кажется редкостной чушью, но он не протестует, за что потом и получает сомнительные намёки от Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а, использующего свободное место на сервере для познания человеческой психологии.

*

Харлей выглядит как новенький.

Баки надевает шлем, перекидывает через мотоцикл возмутительно длинную ногу и мотор начинает реветь под его прикосновениями.

— Спасибо, Тони, — говорит он на прощание.

*

И приходит с огромным стаканом самого чёрного кофе на следующий день.

*

Баки прижимает Тони к стене, так что дышать трудно от жара, скользит языком в рот, с чувством щупает задницу и совершенно бесстыже трётся пахом о бедро. Баки такой напористый, что все его движения выглядят грубыми, но Тони видит, насколько беззащитное у него выражение лица. Словно он поверить не может в то, что ему это позволяют.

Поэтому Тони заталкивает все разумные мысли о том, как это неправильно начинать какие-то отношения, если он никогда не сможет рассказать правду о себе, как можно дальше. Поднимает руки, чтобы стащить с Баки куртку, и тот отшатывается в сторону.

— Любишь секс в одежде? — Тони приподнимает бровь.

Баки тяжело сглатывает и опускает глаза.

— Я… я просто… 

— Просто у тебя что-то с левой рукой, — помогает ему Тони. — Ты всегда носишь куртку или одежду с длинными рукавами и даже в помещении не снимаешь с неё перчатку. Несложно было догадаться, — пожимает он плечами в ответ на удивлённый взгляд.

— Она… был несчастный случай, — тихо говорит Баки.

— Всё нормально, — Тони пожимает плечами. — Можешь не показывать её, если не хочешь.

— Да? — Баки недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— Ну… — Тони фыркает, чувствуя себя старым развратником, — я никогда не говорил, что мне принципиально, чтобы партнёр был полностью раздет, да? 

Баки застывает на месте всего на мгновение. А потом на Тони обрушивается ураган.

*

Любого нормального человека звонок в четыре утра бы изрядно удивил, но распорядок дня Тони и в лучшие-то годы был далёк от нормальности. 

— Да?

— Тони… — голос Баки звучит как-то странно. — Нам некуда больше идти. 

— Боже, только не говори, что моё предположение было верно и ты капо одной из пяти семей.

И да, скорее всего в этой фразе виноват именно его распорядок дня. Баки вздыхает и говорит:

— Возможно, ты даже смотришь на мир с оптимизмом. Но мне хотелось бы рассказать об этом… лично. Можем мы прийти? Если ты скажешь, что мы не можем остаться, мы подчинимся, но…

— _Дио мио_ , — Тони закатывает глаза, — да приходите уже. 

*

Так Тони обнаруживает у себя в гараже чёртовых _Мстителей_.

*

— И я пойму, если ты не захочешь иметь со мной ничего общего, — говорит Баки Барнс и отводит глаза.

— Ну… — говорит Тони, чувствуя, что ещё немного и сдержать смех от долбанной иронии происходящего не получится. — Я тоже пойму, если ты не захочешь иметь со мной ничего общего. Раз уж я — Железный человек.

Баки шипит сквозь зубы что-то слабо доступное для понимания, а потом хватает за плечи и грубо притягивает к себе. Целуя так жадно, что мысли превращаются в желе.

*

Выясняется, что Щ.И.Т. искали его, чтобы завербовать в свой навороченный бойсбэнд, пересмотрев свои взгляды после его действий в Нью-Йорке. Потому что, как говорит пугающий одноглазый мужик, ни один злодей не будет жертвовать собой под песню _Highway to Hell_ , запущенную во всю мощь по секретному каналу связи. Каналу, взломанному искусственным интеллектом небезызвестного Тони Старка.

*

Пеппер кидает в Тони туфлёй.

Баки благородно выступает вперёд, прикрывая его собой.


	45. Ненормально

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Острое чувство отчужденности Джека: во всех фиках, что я пока читала, Баки - гей или би. а можно, чтоб он всегда был по дамам, а потом были война и ГИДРА и вообще не до либидо, а потом случился Тони Старк, и Баки переживает кризис сексуальной самоидентификации. и конечно Тони, а может и вся команда, ему в этом помогают.

У Тони красивые руки. Джеймс недоверчиво следил за тем, как он впервые приступил к ремонту, ожидая привычную боль, но вместо неё заметил только то, что у Тони красивые руки. Длинные сильные пальцы, широкая ладонь. Он не чувствовал прикосновений, но ему почему-то казалось, что если бы Тони дотронулся до него, кожа его ладоней оказалась бы шероховатой, а не нежной.

*

Во сне рука Тони сжала его член, а длинные ресницы затрепетали. Он снова смотрел вниз, так что не видно было глаз, и движения его ладони были то нежными, то почти грубыми.

Джеймс проснулся на рассвете с болезненным стояком и отвращением к самому себе.

*

ГИДРА что-то в нём сломала, сделала неправильным. Тогда, до войны, когда он ещё был нормальным, Джеймсу не хотелось поцеловать другого мужчину. У него даже мысли такой не было никогда. Он целовался с девушками — мягкими на ощупь, приятно пахнущими дамочками с яркой помадой, которую они оставляли у него на губах. Тони тоже приятно пах.

И это было проблемой.

*

Сначала, когда он только оказался в заполненной этими странными людьми башне, Джеймс сторонился всех, стараясь свести физический контакт к минимуму. Отчасти — из-за того, что опасался, что случайно кому-нибудь навредит. Но больше всего — потому что прикосновения заставляли его нервничать, чувствуя уязвимость.

Ему потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы просто сидеть с кем-то на одном диване, прижимаясь бедром к бедру. И теперь он сам всё безнадежно портил, слишком захваченный этим ощущением украденной близости. Тони устроился рядом с ним, и Джеймс чувствовал каждое его движение и вздох, ощущал жар там, где их тела соприкасались.

Поэтому он резко встал и пересел как можно дальше, стараясь не думать о том, как мог обидеть его этим действием. Пусть лучше обижается, чем посмотрит на него с тем же отвращением, с которым Джеймс относился к этим желаниям и порывам.

— Бак? — позвал его удивлённый Стив.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, не глядя ему в глаза.

*

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Баки и отвернулся.

Зашедший в комнату Сэм (подосланный к нему в комнату Стивом Сэм) вздохнул, остановился в нескольких шагах и, судя по скрипнувшей кожаной обивке дивана, с комфортом там устроился.

— А я-то думал, что мы уже прошли ту стадию, когда ты отказывался со мной разговаривать.

— Тут не о чём говорить.

Джеймс расслабился, хотя чтобы разжать кулаки пришлось приложить усилие. Сэм был хорошим парнем, но даже это не могло заставить сказать вслух о том, что он хотел бы сделать с Тони. Поэтому нужно было показать, что помощь была не нужна.

— Тони считает, что сделал что-то не то, поэтому ты теперь его ненавидишь, — ровным тоном сообщил Сэм. — А если его ненавидишь ты, то скоро возненавидит и Стив, поэтому по большей части он теперь живёт в мастерской, игнорируя Стива, чем сильно того расстраивает, что в свою очередь влияет на команду в целом. Чтобы убедить Тони покинуть убежище, мне не хватит опыта, так что пришлось идти к тебе. Всё ещё нет?

Джеймс сжал зубы.

— Просто скажи ему, что виноват я.

— Приятель, — вздох Сэма был очень усталым, — мы о Тони Старке говорим. Он подумает, что ты говоришь так по доброте души, на самом деле не имея это в виду.

Джеймс вздохнул.

Зная Тони… именно так и случится.

— Я поговорю с ним сам… — пообещал он, повернувшись к Сэму лицом, — мне просто нужно время.

*

Девушка, с которой Джеймс познакомился в баре, была красивой. Полные губы, гладкие чёрные волосы, сквозь которые так легко скользила рука, тёмные глаза и едва уловимый сладковатый запах алкоголя изо рта, который она с готовностью приоткрыла, когда Джеймс потянулся за поцелуем. Это было правильно, это было нормально, именно её он должен был хотеть.

Вот только её не хотелось.

Не физически — тело реагировало на присутствие рядом красивой женщины точно так же, как семьдесят лет назад, просто ему была нужна не она. Просто впервые за все годы у него появился человек, с которым ему захотелось быть рядом всегда.

— Прости… — с сожалением сказал он, резко отстранившись. И видимо, что-то промелькнуло у него в лице, потому что девушка подозрительно прищурилась.

— Дай угадаю, ты сейчас потрогал мою грудь и понял, что влюблён в другую? Нет?.. Только не говори, что ты ещё один пидор в стадии отрицания. Серьёзно, я для вас медом, что ли намазана?

Джеймс почувствовал, как полыхнули жаром щёки.

— Прости, — повторил он.

Девушка фыркнула.

— Да пофиг. Иди уже, выходи из шкафа.

*

Пойти к Тони Джеймсу не хватило смелости. Ему всё ещё казалось, что если Тони узнает, то перестанет его уважать, поэтому он решил, что это просто нужно пережить. Перетерпеть. Снова стать нормальным. Перестать испытывать эти чувства. Снова дружить с Тони, а не хотеть получить то, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не будет принадлежать ему.

— Сэм.

— Готов со мной поговорить?

— Я влюблён в Тони Старка.

На лице Сэма не мелькнуло ни отвращение, ни удивление.

— Ну, — осторожно сказал он, — это довольно легко было заметить.

Джеймса окатило ужасом, как ледяной водой. Он застыл на месте, и впервые с сорок третьего мысленно обратился к Господу, умоляя, чтобы Тони об этом не знал.

— О, дружище, спокойно, — Сэм потянул его за руку, усаживая на диван. — В этом нет ничего плохого. Любовь вообще прекрасное чувство, и то, что ты способен на него после всего, что пережил, — это замечательно.

— Нет.

— Да, — Сэм нахмурился. — Что не так?

— Это неправильно. Ненормально. Это всё ГИДРА, — Джеймс едва отметил, как странно звучал его собственный голос.

— ГИДРА заставила тебя влюбиться в Тони? — Сэм приподнял бровь. — Бога ради, им-то это зачем? Я бы понял, если бы ты испытывал нежные чувства к Пирсу, тогда логика бы была.

Джеймс скривился от одной только мысли.

— До ГИДРЫ мне не нравились мужчины, — сказал он.

— Не говори только никому, но до ГИДРЫ ты и Тони Старка не знал, — Сэм усмехнулся. — Иногда мне кажется, что именно в этом заключается его суперспособность — равнодушных к нему людей просто нет.

— Он не должен об этом узнать.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Тони бывает излишне резок, но он никогда…

— Не должен об этом узнать, — повторил Джеймс.

— Как знаешь, — Сэм махнул рукой. — Но что если твои чувства не пройдут? Об этом ты подумал?

Нет.

Такой вариант событий Джеймс даже не рассматривал.

*

Дверцы лифта бесшумно разъехались и Тони, уткнувшийся носом в планшет, едва не налетел на замершего Джеймса. Извинился, поднял голову, вздрогнул и неловко улыбнулся.

— Привет!

Тони выглядел ужасно, словно не спал несколько дней подряд. У него под глазами темнели синяки, кожа истончилась, потеряв здоровый цвет, полопавшиеся капилляры делали белки красными, и у Джеймса что-то нехорошо сжалось в груди.

Тони не дождался ответа и коротко кивнул скорее самому себе, чем Джеймсу.

— Ну… я, пожалуй, пойду.

И почему-то развернулся обратно, едва не скрывшись в лифте. Джеймс успел схватить его за локоть, удерживая на месте и не давая снова исчезнуть в мастерской.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, — сказал он, обращаясь к темноволосому затылку. — Это в моей голове.

— О, — выдохнул Тони, обернувшись. — Что-то вспомнил?

Не трудно было догадаться, что именно он имел в виду, и Джеймс чувствовал себя ужасно, потому что трусливая часть внутри него хотела согласиться. Сказать: «Да» — и заставить Тони думать о том, что он вспомнил Говарда.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Это… другое. Это не связано с ГИДРОЙ.

После долгого и обстоятельного разговора с Сэмом он, по крайней мере, мог это признать.

— Но связано со мной? — уточнил Тони. — Это же меня ты избегал.

Джеймс сглотнул.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он. — Ты мой друг, но я не могу тебе рассказать, почему я так поступил.

Тони чуть прищурил глаза, а потом привычно положил ладонь Джеймсу на плечо.

— Хорошо, — просто согласился он. 

И Джеймс чувствовал себя ещё хуже, чем раньше.

*

— Стив, это… перебор.

Впрочем, ни Стив, ни Сэм Джеймса особо не слушали. Первый хоть и не знал, какие чувства Джеймс испытывает к Тони, был твёрдо намерен доказать, что в бисексуальности нет ничего ненормального. Сэм от такой прыти пребывал в некотором шоке, но вот Джеймс, который помнил, как Стив ещё в тридцатых мог громко и чётко озвучить свою позицию всеобщего равенства во всех отношениях в самых неподходящих для таких откровений местах, был совершенно не удивлён.

— Баки, — Стив упёрся в него пылающим взглядом, — просто зайди внутрь.

Джеймс огляделся и поёжился, хотя этот бар ничем не отличался от тех, в которых он бывал раньше. Вот только обнимавшаяся на крыльце пара была одного пола и совершенно этого не стыдилась.

— Просто пошли домой, — попросил Джеймс. — Я не хочу ни с кем знакомиться.

— Я понимаю эти чувства, — с готовностью кивнул Стив. — И я не прошу тебя ни с кем знакомиться. Просто зайти внутрь и повеселиться. 

Джеймс передёрнул плечами и взглянул на Сэма. Того, кажется, ситуация перестала шокировать и начала неудержимо забавлять.

— Может, сходим туда, где и вы сможете повеселиться, — мрачно предложил Джеймс.

— Вот ещё, — Сэм кому-то махнул и заулыбался. — Вон трансвеститы уже на Стива запали, нельзя лишать девочек зрелища.

Даже не забавлять — Сэм уже откровенно ржал за его, Джеймса, счёт.

— Ненавижу вас, — сказал он.

И Стив, его лучший, мать его друг, просиял:

— Это чувство мне тоже знакомо. Пошли!

*

— Кризис сексуальной идентификации, и без моего участия? — спросил Тони с утра. — Роджерс, я оскорблён.

— Ну… тебя же все знают, — смутился Стив. — К тому же, я позвонил Пеппер, и она сказала, что это ужасно скажется на курсе акций. Опять.

Тони рассмеялся, а мозг Джеймса против воли уцепился за это «опять».

— Да, — кивнул Тони, — когда тебя фотографируют на вечеринке в объятиях парня, а на дворе не двух тысячные а восемьдесят восьмой — это сказывается на курсе акций. Пришлось выступать с официальным заявлением о том, что это не ориентация у меня такая, а алкоголь и наркотики довели до греха.

Стив нахмурился.

— Тони…

— Всё нормально, кэп, те времена давно прошли. И Пеппер не это имела в виду, не надо записывать её в гомофобы.

— А что тогда? — спросил Джеймс.

Тони криво усмехнулся:

— То, что мне нужно держаться подальше от любого бара в целом. А тебе как… понравилось? Встретил любовь всей жизни?

— Да, — кивнул Джеймс раньше, чем подумал, и у Тони комически расширились глаза.

— Да? — поразился Стив.

— Не в баре, — кашлянул Джеймс, скрывая смущение, но почему-то продолжая говорить. — Я раньше… я… 

— Это он или она? — Стив снова горел нехорошим энтузиазмом, грозящим скорым сотрудничеством с Наташей, которой в деле сводничества не было равных.

Но Джеймсу было плевать.

Потому что у Тони на лице мелькнуло понимание, сменившееся искренним удивлением, а потом совершенным спокойствием, которое напугало Джеймса ещё сильнее.

— Тони, — позвал он, не зная, что ещё можно сказать.

— Это Тони? — почему-то обрадовался Стив.

— Не переживай, — всё так же спокойно сказал Джеймсу тот. — Я так понял, что это чувство показалось тебе лишним. Я постараюсь держаться подальше.

Тони резко встал, уходя из кухни, оставляя после себя звенящую пустоту.

— Бак? Ты что наделал? — Стив взволнованно дотронулся до его плеча.

— Я полный идиот, — признался Джеймс.

*

Тони держал слово. Они, вроде бы, продолжали жить в одном здании, но Джеймс — даже сильно стараясь — не мог его найти.

*

Схватить Тони посреди пафосного приёма, где за столом у одного человека было больше приборов, чем у всей семьи Джеймса в худшие годы, было не очень умно, но на людях он, по крайней мере, не сильно отбивался, пока Джеймс тянул его за собой в первую попавшуюся тихую комнату.

— Я же сказал, что дело в моей голове.

— И что это должно значить? — Тони скрестил руки на груди, отгораживаясь от него, словно щитом.

— Это значит, что сначала я считал, что ГИДРА сделала меня ненормальным, раз мне стал нравиться мужчина. Я боялся, что ты возненавидишь меня за этом. И, — Джеймс фыркнул, — смотри, я был прав.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — Тони покачал головой. — Ненормальным? Барнс, это…

— Знаю, — перебил его Джеймс. — Теперь знаю. Чёрт, — он едва смог проглотить возникший в горле ком, — как приглашают на свидания других мужчин?

*

К следующему восходу солнца Джеймс решил, что к чёрту сексуальную идентификацию.

У него просто был Тони.


	46. Восьмое чувство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Йуууля: моя любимая вселенная 3490 и кроссовер с sense8  Ташу Старк никогда не брали в Мстители и самой инициативы никогда не было. Никто кроме Пеппер и Роуди не знает, что Таша и Железный человек — одно лицо. Баки реабилитировали и они с Кэпом во щите. Внезапно у Таши и Баки (и еще у некоторых супергероев таких как Тор, Ванда и еще кто-нибудь) обнаруживается психоэмоциональная связь друг с другом. Развитие отношений Таши и Баки на этом фоне 

— С ума сошёл?

Баки поворачивает голову и обнаруживает рядом с собой знакомую девушку. Он уже видел её, наравне с другими людьми, преследующими его в видениях, но старался не замечать. Вот только никогда раньше она с ним не говорила и всегда… была одета. Сейчас на ней только белое пушистое полотенце, а с кончиков коротких волос капает вода, ручейками сбегая по плечам и груди. И смотрящее в упор дуло пистолета впечатление на неё, кажется, не производит.

— Откуда ты здесь взялась? — резко спрашивает он.

Девушка пожимает плечами.

— Понятия не имею, похоже, в ванной уснула. Но вот что я точно знаю, так то, что трогать это голыми руками нельзя. Я, конечно, не настаиваю, но у тебя тут какая-то светящаяся хрень и знак «осторожно, радиация!» на двери.

Баки поднимает левую руку вверх, и у девушки округляются глаза.

— Тем более не трогай, идиот. Нельзя так обращаться с высокотехнологичными частями собственного тела! Возьми вон ту хрень, похожую на кочергу, из шкафа… Вот умница.

Баки почему-то делает, как она велит, и думает, что очередной психологическое обследование ему пройти будет ой как непросто. И Стив точно расстроится, если Баки расскажет, что к нему на помощь пришла голая девушка в полотенце.

Хоть красивая, и на этом спасибо подсознанию.

Баки очень надеется, что она не из того длинного списка людей, которых Зимний Солдат убил за семьдесят лет.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает девушка, хотя ей стоило бы это знать.

— Баки Барнс, — говорит он, осторожно закрывая чемодан с толстыми, рассчитанными на радиоактивное излучение стенками.

— Пф, — она кажется позабавленной, — а Капитана где тогда потерял?

Баки оборачивается к ней. И обнаруживает рядом с собой пустоту.

*

Баки устало съезжает по стене вниз, едва за Стивом захлопывается дверь, прикрывает глаза и ему в лицо бьёт холодный воздух.

— Твою мать, — тихо говорит он, жмурясь сильнее и искренне надеясь, что его выдернуло не к Тору с его ледяными великанами.

Кто-то тихо фыркает рядом.

— Надо сказать, что по возрасту ты вполне подходишь для моей матери, Баки Барнс.

Девушка на этот раз одета. На ней красное платье, волосы уложены в красивую причёску, и она выглядела бы идеально, вот только макияж безнадежно испорчен — под глазами размазанная тушь и осыпавшиеся тени, от помады остался лишь намёк в уголках губ. Баки замечает, как дрожит её рука, сжимающая стакан с плещущимся на самом донышке напитком. Виски, если судить по запаху, а не какой-то девчачий коктейль.

— Твоя квартира — полное дерьмо. Это что, _ебучий щит?_ Серьёзно?

— Мой друг сказал бы, что ты слишком много ругаешься, — говорит Баки, и девушка хмыкает.

— Капитан? — предполагает она, издевательски приподнимая бровь.

— Да. — Баки прикусывает губу, а потом всё же решается спросить: — Кто ты?

— Кошмар. Моя галлюцинация — единственный человек в мире, который не знает, кто я, — вздыхает она и изо рта вырывается облачко пара. — Меня зовут Таша, и я алкоголик. Ну… не то, чтобы совсем, но достигнуть этой цели у меня времени хватит.

Таша криво усмехается, а потом ежится при очередном порыве пронизывающего до костей ветра. Баки стаскивает с себя толстовку и накидывает ей на плечи, не встречая сопротивления.

— Я не галлюцинация. И если бы на меня действовал алкоголь, — говорит он, — я бы с удовольствием к тебе присоединился.

— И какой повод для саморазрушения у тебя?

— Мне промыли мозги и заставили убить много хороших людей.

Таша пару мгновений молчит, смотрит на него округлившимися глазами, а потом качает головой.

— Охренеть. А я всего лишь умираю.

Баки не знает, что сказать в ответ, но Таше, кажется, и не нужны его слова. Она просто прижимается ближе и кладёт голову ему на плечо. И здесь, — в тишине их со Стивом дома, на высоте птичьего полёта над неспящим городом, — Баки чувствует только её.

*

Что-то объединило их всех. Солдата с промытым мозгом; учёного, расхлёбывающего последствия неудачного эксперимента; ньюйорского школьника; принца из другого мира; волшебницу, связавшуюся с плохими людьми; хакера, стремящуюся открыть всем людям правду; студентку экономического факультета; и владелицу одной из крупнейших компаний в стране.

Только увидев Ташу Старк по телевизору, Баки действительно верит, что это происходит на самом деле.

*

Задыхаясь от нехотя отступающего кошмара, Баки сам не понимает, как душой оказывается уже не в своей комнате, а рядом с Ташей. Та не спит, сидит на крутящемся стуле среди голограмм и хмурится, уставившись на какой-то прибор в своих руках.

— Стало хуже?

К этому моменту Баки уже знает, что именно её убивает. Знает, что все пытаются придумать, как ей помочь. Вот только время утекает, а легче от этого не становится.

— Почему ты не спишь? — спрашивает Таша вместо ответа, и это означает, что всё стало хуже.

— Как всегда, вижу мёртвых людей. 

Таша вздыхает и подходит ближе, обнимает его, делясь теплом, как будто это его тут нужно утешать.

— Спи, — говорит она, поправляя одеяло и почти издевательски целуя в лоб. — Мы все рядом, стоит только позвать.

*

— Ну и зачем тебе знать, как вылечить отравление палладием, Барнс?

И, конечно, Баки догадывался, что его интерес не пройдёт незамеченным, но вызов к Фьюри он как-то не ожидал. Таша рядом с ним замирает как мышь.

— Любопытство, сэр. Википедия затягивает так, что не оторваться.

Фьюри смотрит на него вроде бы одним глазом, но вот презрения к тупым шутникам там на целую дюжину. 

— Если это любопытство как-то связано с парнем в костюме, которого все называют Железным человеком, то советую тебе с ним попрощаться, пока есть время, — ровно говорит Фьюри. — Мы давно определили состав дугового реактора, питающего его костюм, и наши аналитики говорят, что летать осталось ему недолго. 

— Вы можете ему помочь? — Баки прищуривает глаза, ступая на зыбкую почву. Переговоры никогда не были его сильной стороной.

— Я его не знаю, почему должен помогать? 

— Хотя бы по доброте душевной, — хмыкает Таша и вскидывает подбородок Баки вверх.

— Барнс, — позабавленный Фьюри качает головой. — Мы никак не можем его отследить. И мы…

— Предлагаете способ избавиться от медленной и мучительной смерти в обмен на то, чтобы он встал под ваши знамёна? — ехидничает Питер. — А если не встанет, так пусть умирает, не жалко. Так?

— Простого сотрудничества будет достаточно, — говорит Фьюри. — Может считать это приглашением в гости.

— Какие гарантии, сэр? — Таша почти проглатывает вежливое обращение в конце.

— Никаких, Барнс. Но ведь и другого выхода у него нет. 

*

Новый элемент светится так ярко, что больно глазам.

*

— Ты же из дома не выходишь, а если и выходишь, то на задания, — говорит Сэм, и Стив кивает за его плечом с поразительно глупым выражением на лице. — _Как?_

Таша хмыкает, целует Баки в губы и скрывается за дверью ванной.

— Это… дар, — честно отвечает он.


	47. Маг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Хэлтья: про Тони-мага. если лавочка не прикрыта Тема прям аццки зашла))) Пусть он мажит во всем блеске своей охуенности, изобретает-кутит-язвит, а Баки - ассасин. Как они познакомились, и надо ли было Баки его убивать - на твое усмотрение ^^ Еще если выйдет: Ванда - то ли ученица Тони, то ли его давняя подруга-соперница (на усмотрение!), Стив офигевает от того, что Баки с тем-самым-Старком, остальных - как хочешь

С придворным магом Баки знакомится, когда его светлость Энтони Старка выкидывают из кабака прямо ему в объятия. До этого момента Баки, как и прочие, видел его только на официальных мероприятиях в церемониальной одежде и в сопровождении её величества королевы Вирджинии, и только выработанная за годы привычка запоминать лица помогает ему опознать величайшего волшебника страны в пьянчуге с подбитым глазом.

Старк, впрочем, довольно быстро и ловко отстраняется; а оценивающий взгляд, которым Баки изучают с головы до пят, и вовсе позволяет предположить, что он не настолько пьян, как хочет показать.

— Простите, я немного… не пришёлся ко двору, — широко улыбается он, оправдываясь. 

— Всегда готов вас поймать, — усмехается Баки в ответ и видит, как в тёмных глазах вспыхивает интерес.

Значит, правду люди болтают.

— Меня зовут Тони, — говорит Старк и протягивает раскрытую ладонь.

— Баки, — представляется он, крепко сжимая тёплую руку. А вот здесь люди лгут — вовсе у магов не ледяные пальцы. По крайней мере, точно не у Тони. 

— А теперь, — Тони приподнимает брови и выглядит, как ребёнок, задумавший напроказничать, — раз уж вы маетесь без дела из-за высоких моральных принципов лучшего друга, не хотите ли помочь мне? 

Баки застывает на месте и против воли поднимает руку, касаясь медальонов, висящих на груди. Это дар Стива, благодаря которому никто больше не сможет его заколдовать, украв воспоминания и волю. Всего лишь два простых металлических прямоугольника с закруглёнными краями, но когда Баки сжимает на них ладонь, ему сразу же становится легче дышать.

Он читает его мысли?

— Нет, — качает головой Тони. — Понимаю, звучит неубедительно, но читать мысли я не умею, а у вас просто выражение лица человека, который именно об этом и думает.

— Тогда откуда вы меня знаете?

Тони улыбается ему и закатывает глаза, признаваясь:

— Стива порой невозможно заткнуть. Ну и эти амулеты, в которые вы так вцепились, сделал я.

*

— Стив рассказывал, что в королевской страже вы начинали служить вместе, — говорит Тони, и Баки недовольно на него косится. 

— Мы в засаде, — напоминает он.

— Но это совершенно не повод отказывать себе в удовольствии светской беседы, — Тони шутливо подмигивает. — Так служили?

— Да.

— Тогда почему не хотите вернуться? Уверен, сэр Стивен принял бы вас с распростёртыми объятиями и прыгая в процессе до потолка.

— Из меня плохой стражник, — хмыкает Баки. — Вы уверены, что это нужное место?

— О да, — Тони кивает и озадаченно хмурится, смотря на дорогу, — они уже совсем близко, имейте терпение.

— Почему вы вообще не взяли с собой стражу? 

— Потому что они королевская стража, и ключевое слово тут не «стража», а «королевская», — вздыхает Тони. — А если Пеппер… ну, в смысле, её величество узнает, в какую задницу я опять влез, она исполнит свою угрозу.

— Отрубит вам голову? — предполагает Баки, пытаясь переварить тот факт, что у его королевы есть прозвище.

— Хуже, — мрачнеет Тони. — Отправит в изгнание в крайне неудачном направлении. Бывали когда-нибудь на юге?

— Не доехал, — хмыкает Баки, — когда я ещё был стражником, мы сопровождали принцессу к жениху… И учитывая, что было это лет двенадцать назад, со свадьбой, видимо, дело не заладилось.

Тони смотрит на него как-то странно, а потом качает головой.

— Тот принц просто идиот, — довольно искренне говорит он.

— Вы его знаете?

— Да, — Тони фыркает, — доводилось встречаться. Он самовлюблённый, эгоистичный и вечно во всё лезет. Отвратительный тип, совсем не подходит Пеппер. Ну, в смысле, её величеству.

— Вы были придворным магом в его королевстве? — предполагает Баки.

И, если подумать, он понятия не имеет, откуда Тони взялся в их стране. Двенадцать лет назад никого похожего на него в столице точно не было, иначе Баки бы знал.

— Ну, можно сказать и так… о, а вот и наши гости долгожданные, — он хлопает в ладоши и встаёт во весь рост. 

А дальше для Баки всё сливается в один растянувшийся момент. Вот он тянется к идиоту-магу, чтобы дёрнуть его за руку, заставив сесть на землю, потому что _гости долгожданные_ тоже подготовились к встрече, и в их направлении уже летит десяток стрел, а вот — стрелы каплями опадают на землю, у Тони загораются глаза, а из центра ладони вырывается ослепляющий луч света. Баки жмурится, чувствуя, как пространство вокруг наполняется магией, но впервые она не кажется ему враждебной. Даже амулеты на его груди, и те совсем не нагреваются, чувствуя своего создателя.

Когда свет гаснет, и Баки открывает глаза, враги уже лежат на земле.

— Понятно теперь, почему вам не нужна была стража, — говорит он. — Непонятно только, зачем вам понадобился я.

Тони криво ухмыляется и движением руки манит его за собой, мимо полуживых противников, к карете без окон, которую за пешими воинами шагом вез гнедой жеребец. Кучер, тоже попавший под заклинание, свалился с козел, и конь дёргается, когда они подходят ближе, но Тони протягивает к нему раскрытую ладонь, и он тут же утыкается в неё мордой, шумно вздохнув.

— Вот здесь ваша помощь пригодится, — говорит Тони, кивая на карету. — Каркас из зачарованного металла, даже дотронуться до двери не могу.

Баки кивает и распахивает её настежь, обнаружив внутри молоденькую девушку в кандалах.

— Ванда, — кивает Тони с улыбкой. — Как всё прошло?

Девушка кидает на него нечитаемый взгляд и едва не падает, выбираясь из кареты. 

— Успешно, учитель, — говорит она, вздохнув и протянув Баки скованные руки. — И не нужно было так быстро меня спасать, я бы вполне потерпела и до места назначения.

Тони на это только закатывает глаза, но у Баки почему-то складывается впечатление, что это тоже из его школы.

— Не хотите объяснить, что здесь происходит?

— Не хочешь поучаствовать в уничтожении тех магов, что десять лет держали тебя под контролем? — спрашивает Тони в ответ.

*

Баки был стражником; потом убийцей, лишенным магией свободы воли; потом просто убийцей, которому платили за его ремесло. 

Но теперь, когда перестаёт биться сердце последнего человека, который мог создать живое оружие из обычного парня… когда Баки больше не знает, что делать дальше, потому что исполнил единственное желание, терзавшее его душу долгие годы… Тони зовёт его, и Баки идёт за ним.

*

Её величество Вирджиния протягивает ему белую, холёную ладонь, и Баки осторожно касается её губами, смутно понимая, что он вообще делает в личных покоях королевы. 

— Уверена, мы найдём применение вашим талантам, сэр Барнс, — говорит она и кидает выразительный взгляд на немного помятого Тони, за спиной которого стоит смущённая Ванда. — Тем более что немногим удаётся добиться расположения Энтони.

Баки тоже на него косится, замечая кривую ухмылку, которую тот дарит королеве, а потом ловит ошарашенный взгляд Стива.

Ну… хоть теперь он не будет говорить, что Баки нужно знакомиться с новыми людьми.


	48. Синдром

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Brooklyn: Баки/Таша. Баки крадет Наташу так, чтобы никто не мог найти и заставить: работать, спасать окружающих, работать на ЩИТ и т.п. Сам при этом всячески ее комфортит и ухаживает так галантно, что Старк в итоге согласна и на руку (не только ту, что механическая), и на сердце, и на прочие органы ))) и чуть не все состояние поровну. Их все-таки находят. Все в шоке от такой Таши.

— Господа, — громко говорит Роуди, привлекая всеобщее внимание, — будьте так любезны, подойти поближе и встать покучнее. Так мне будет удобнее, если что, вас прибить одним ударом.

Стив хмурится, переглянувшись с Наташей и Сэмом, но просьбу выполняет.

— Что случилось? Таша тебя не пустила?

Роуди качает головой и как-то весело продолжает:

— У меня к вам три вопроса. Где Таша? Где ФРАЙДЕЙ? И где долбанная мастерская?

*

— В смысле месяц назад? ФРАЙДЕЙ, почему ты мне не… сообщила?

Таша и рада бы сказать, что стоит на пороге истерики, вот только весь её богатый опыт в качестве заложницы намекает на то, что обычно это происходит немного не так. Обычно похищенный объект не вывозят вместе с мастерской и доступом в интернет, не разрешают спокойно изобретать и не кормят так вкусно.

— Босс, — ФРАЙДЕЙ вздыхает, — я предлагала связаться с капитаном Роджерсом. Помните, что вы мне ответили?

ФРАЙДЕЙ разворачивает окно с видео, потому что считает, что нет лучшего доказательства, чем документалка. Таша на видео качает головой и говорит: «Вот уж нет, никакого капитана сосульки, детка. Будет ещё тут гундеть, спасу от него нет». За спиной у Таши стоит Зимний солдат и согласно кивает. В духе — да, точно будет гундеть, да, спасу от него никакого нет. Таша совершенно не обращает на него внимание. Только благодарно кивает, когда он без слов подаёт ей нужную отвёртку.

— Твою мать, — в реальности Таша трёт виски. А потом у неё против воли вырывается смешок. — Но я так поняла, мозг у тебя на место встал уже какое-то время назад, — говорит она. — Почему ты меня так же тихо не вернул обратно?

Стоящий перед ней Баки Барнс выглядит немного усталым, до невозможного домашним и очень виноватым.

— Я не был уверен, что это не спровоцирует Зимнего солдата, — говорит он. — Мы с ним хотели прийти к Стиву, но потом решили сначала понаблюдать… и, в общем, его сильно разозлило то, как к тебе все относятся.

— И поэтому он решил, что будет лучше меня украсть? — Таша приподнимает брови.

Баки Барнс совсем падает духом.

— Видимо, первыми вернулись инстинкты, — говорит он, и Таша чувствует, как в груди пузырится смех, но мужественно его сдерживает. — Они вечно что-то все от тебя требуют, но при этом никто даже не думает о том, чтобы поблагодарить. — Он мрачно сжимает кулаки. — Ненавижу, когда людей используют.

— Это нельзя так назвать, если я всегда могу отказаться. А я могу, — сообщает ему Таша, но Баки Барнс отрицательно качает головой.

— Тебе кажется, что ты им всем что-то должна.

Таша передёргивает плечами, но Барнс выглядит таким расстроенным, что она просто не может найти в себе силы, чтобы с ним спорить.

— Ну хорошо, — говорит она, — ты решил отказаться за меня. И что теперь? Зимний солдат никуда меня отсюда не отпустит? 

— Отпустит, — уверяет Барнс. — Просто… можно я буду присматривать за тобой? Издалека? Я обещаю, это будет выглядеть не так жутко, как звучит.

Таша хмыкает.

— Где мы находимся? — спрашивает она.

Барнс сглатывает и выходит из мастерской, махнув ей рукой. Таша следует за ним, замечая детали, ускользавшие от её глаз раньше — не тот цвет стен, отсутствие пары картин, — поднимается по лестнице и удивлённо замирает, увидев знакомый лого на стене.

— Барнс… ты притащил меня на базу ГИДРЫ?

Ему хватает совести покраснеть.

— Зимний солдат притащил, — напоминает он. — Это старая база, ей перестали пользоваться в девяностых. Больше недвижимости у меня нет, а тут… — он поднимается ещё на один пролёт и распахивает дверь, — довольно спокойно.

За дверью Ташу встречает улица тихого провинциального городка, практически деревни, с белым заборчиком, почтовым ящиком в форме собаки на немного покосившемся столбике и большой верандой на крыльце, где стоит пара удобных на вид кресел и стол.

— ГИДРА сделала базу в подвале дома в пригороде? — спрашивает она. — Вот так просто? А как же любопытные соседки?

Барнс фыркает и кивает:

— Это был единственный дом на этой улице, — объясняет он, — когда в девяносто первом всё вокруг начали застраивать, им пришлось переехать.

— Ты об этом помнишь или нашёл чей-то дневник?

— Просто знаю… — вздыхает Барнс. — В доме есть телефон.

— А знаешь… я довольно давно не устраивала себе отпуск. — Таша вдыхает тёплый, сладковатый от засилья палисадников с цветами воздух, и опускается на кресло, которое действительно оказывается удобным. — Захотят, сами найдут, да?

Барнс кивает, и что-то неуловимо меняется у него в лице.

— Ты ненормальная жертва похищения, — говорит он, наконец, садясь рядом.

— Из тебя похититель тоже так себе, — Таша не остаётся в долгу. 

*

— Камеры видеонаблюдения, установленные за пределами башни, зафиксировали вот это… — Наташа запускает нужный файл на планшете, чтобы присутствующие могли насладиться отвратительным качеством съёмки.

Меняются даты, но в целом сюжет остаётся прежним — Зимний солдат, совершенно не таясь, выносит на улицу что-то или кого-то. Роуди видит бесчувственное тело Таши в его руках и едва не хватается за сердце, вместо этого прожигая Роджерса взглядом.

— Он умудрился вывести почти всё оборудование и серверы ФРАЙДЕЙ за несколько дней, — продолжает Наташа. — И мы это не заметили.

— Потому что Таша сказала, что прикончит любого, кто сунется в мастерскую, — оправдывается Клинт. — И я пробовал, могу показать ожог!

— Вопрос в том, зачем он её похитил.

Все смотрят на Роджерса, но тот лишь виновато опускает голову вниз. И хотя это чувство стыда за поступки лучшего друга прекрасно знакомо Роуди, это нисколько не уменьшает его желание на кого-нибудь наорать.

*

— Ты умеешь готовить? — Таша не фанат еды, потому что всегда считала, что затраченные усилия не стоят полученного результата. Смысл убивать столько времени зазря? Но лазанья от Баки Барнса вызывает желание облизать тарелку, а потом перейти к облизыванию противня. 

— Три сестры и Стив, — говорит Барнс, с улыбкой глядя на неё. — Ещё я умею шить куклы и знаю, как избавиться от синяков. 

— Куклы, я надеюсь, тоже из-за Стива? — уточняет Таша, и Баки фыркает в ответ.

*

— Ты… обнимаешься с моим роботом? 

Баки выглядит как человек, пойманный на месте преступления. Дамми издаёт серию звуков и клешнёй массирует ему голову, выражая привязанность, как может.

— Ну, — кашляет Баки, — он проникся ко мне тёплыми чувствами после того, как я вынес его из башни на руках.

Таша представляет себе эту прекрасную картину и хохочет от души.

*

— Итак, Барнс, кто придёт последним, тот моет посуду! — Таша вручает ему второй джойстик, загружая на плазму игру.

*

Баки, как в дурацком чёрно-белом фильме о любви, подхватывает Ташу на руки, чтобы перенести через огромную лужу на парковке перед входом в супермаркет, и сердце совершенно по-дурацки замирает у неё в груди.

— Молодожёны? — подмигивает старушка в резиновых сапогах, когда он опускает её вниз.

— Я её украл, — честно отвечает Баки, и старушка смеётся такой удачной шутке. Он качает головой и протягивает руку. — Пойдём?

Таша переплетает их пальцы и чувствует себя школьницей.

Совершенно дурацкое чувство.

*

Когда в дом, снеся дверь с петель, врываются мстители, Таша машинально встаёт перед Баки, ведь её они точно пришли спасать, пусть и не слишком-то сильно торопились.

— Барнс, немедленно отойди от неё назад, — приказывает Роуди, и из костюма в секунду выезжает весь имеющийся у него арсенал, включая ракету, способную превратить их всех в милый кратер величиной с подземную базу ГИДРЫ.

— Он не отойдёт, — Таша качает головой, и от этой мысли почти кружится голова. Потому что Баки, действительно, не собирается уходить. За прошедшие месяцы из странноватого солдата с большими проблемами с головой превратившись в мужчину, которому она абсолютно доверяет.

— Таш? — Роуди поднимает щиток костюма и подозрительно щурит глаза.

— Мойте руки, скоро будет ужин, — говорит она. — И, Стив, я хочу, чтобы дверь вернулась на законное место.

*

— Стокгольмский синдром, — уверенно говорит Клинт.

И Таша совершенно всё равно, что все с ним соглашаются.

*

«Стокгольмский синдром» в их исполнении означает идти рука об руку до самой смерти.


	49. Все узнают тайну

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Блудное Молоко: продолжение про [слепого Тони](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5963335/chapters/14380249), где об этом узнают Мстители и стебутся над Баки? :-D причем Тони палится на какой-нибудь фигне

— Баки, ты знал?

Лицо Стива выражало осуждение, круто замешанное с явным ужасом, поэтому Джеймс честно постарался припомнить всё, что могло вызвать такую реакцию, но не сильно преуспел. Отчасти, потому что самые ужасные поступки его тела давным-давно были достоянием широкой общественности.

— О чём? — уточнил он. 

— О том, что Тони… — Стив выпучил глаза сильнее и не смог закончить предложение до конца, и вот тут Джеймс всё понял. В самом начале, когда он сам только узнал тщательно скрываемую тайну Тони Старка, ему тоже было сложно говорить об этом вслух, не чувствуя совершенно неуместную жалость. 

— Не видит? Да, я об этом знал.

Лицо Стива изменилось — стало жёстче, резко обозначилась челюсть, и вот это было признаком надвигающейся грозы, которую Джеймс совершенно не боялся.

— Это информация, которую нельзя скрывать. Я отвечаю за каждого члена этой команды, и я должен знать, если кто-то неспособен…

Стив оборвал себя на полуслове и сжал губы в тонкую-тонкую линию. И эту стадию ужаса Джеймс тоже тогда прошёл.

До того, как осознал, что эти страхи мешают только ему, потому что Тони ничто не способно было остановить.

*

— Кошмар просто, — вздохнул Тони, уткнувшись лбом Джеймсу в плечо. — Восемь лет, и так ужасно проколоться.

— Что вообще случилось? — спросил он, проведя ладонью по его спине.

— Подожди, сейчас Клинт расскажет. Он всем теперь рассказывает в лицах, — в голосе Тони было совершенно ненастоящее страдание. Джеймсу вообще казалось, что он испытывает облегчение, наконец-то открывшись перед командой. 

Что не помешало ему утешающе поцеловать Тони в висок.

— Тони поперчил кофе, намазал на тост шоколадный скраб для тела Ванды, а потом ударил стулом по пустоте, — сказала Наташа, прежде чем Клинт открыл рот. Тот обиженно на неё взглянул, словно она лишила его главного развлечения в жизни.

— Там был невидимый человек. Невидимый человек, — повторил Тони. — Которого я прекрасно засёк эхолокацией. И который уже в тюрьме. Невидимый человек!

— Но и невидимый человек, и мы прям охренели, — хмыкнул Клинт. — Особенно Ванда, потому что Тони был абсолютно уверен, что скраб съедобен, и обычно такую уверенность демонстрируют только люди с поехавшей кукушечкой.

— У ФРАЙДЭЙ появилось чувство юмора, — пояснил Тони и ещё раз вздохнул. — Это самообучающаяся интеллектуальная система, и мне не нужно было делать её женщиной.

— Барнс, а ты когда узнал? 

— Ну… — Джеймс почувствовал, как краска прилипает к щекам. 

*

— То есть ни капельки не подозревал? Вообще нисколечко? — Клинт прищурил глаза и продемонстрировал расстояние между пальцами, призванное выражать масштаб подозрений.

— Вы тоже ни о чём не догадались, а вы были знакомы с ним дольше, — огрызнулся Джеймс. Бесконечные насмешки и шуточки уже начали его утомлять, но, несомненно, были лучше, чем раздражающая Тони забота Стива.

— Ну мы с ним не спали, — пожал плечами Клинт. — Там-то в процессе как можно не заметить?

Джеймс хмыкнул.

— Там _в процессе_ можно имя своё забыть.

— Так. Фу, — Клинт отстранился. — Фу!

— Иди, пока я не начал рассказывать в подробностях, — Джеймс вскинул брови и понадеялся, что прозвучало это достаточно угрожающе.

— Фу, — повторил Клинт. — Нат, твой советский друг угрожает мне сексом!

— В таком случае, беги, пока можешь, — посоветовала Наташа и тут же всё испортила. — А Тони знает, что ты хочешь разнообразить вашу интимную жизнь?

— Ненавижу вас всех, — вздохнул Джеймс.


	50. Протез

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Ver/o/nika: ау без супергероев. гений, плейбой и немного филантроп Тони, который сталкивается с ветераном-Баки. и заверте...

— Как вам протез? — вежливо спрашивает Тони Старк, пожав его ладонь, но сегодня у Баки плохой день, а поэтому срать он хотел на вежливость, и пусть Стив потом хоть все уши ему прогундит.

— Дрочить неудобно, такая функция не заложена, — мрачно отзывается он, и у Тони Старка забавно расширяются глаза. Обычно люди после такого смущались и оставляли его, наконец, в покое, но Тони Старк фыркает от смеха и широко ухмыльнувшись делает шаг вперёд.

— Да без проблем, солдат, — говорит он, бесцеремонно задирая рукав пиджака, в который тот же Стив силком заставил его вырядиться. 

Пока Баки хлопает глазами, он успевает занести над протезом свой прозрачный старкфон и что-то на нём набрать. Длинная вереница кода бежит по экрану и отдаётся подёргиванием в пальцах новой руки.

— Ну вот, — сообщает Тони Старк через несколько секунд, заполненных ошеломлённым молчанием от окружающих, и вздёргивает брови. — Несколько режимов скорости и вибрация, надеюсь, теперь вы останетесь полностью удовлетворены продукцией Старк Индастрис. Спасибо за вашу службу на благо нашей прекрасной страны.

— Эм… — говорит Баки в ответ.

А потом не выдерживает и впервые после плена, ампутации и лечения смеётся в голос. Тони Старк тоже тепло улыбается, глядя на него, и от этого становится легче дышать.


	51. Мы же не в сказке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Red_Sonja: Тони/fem!Баки. Тони с детства был влюблён в боевую подругу Капитана Америка, и в ГВ его колбасит по-страшному, потому что с одной стороны, Баки - убийца его родителей, с другой - он прекрасно понимает, через какой ад она прошла, и жалеет её, с третьей - все детские чувства, которые он к ней испытывал, заполыхали по новой и на гораздо более глубоком уровне... короче, моральный пиздец во все поля. Драка со Стивом и Баки происходит под ментальным воздействием Земо; опомнившись, Тони готов сдохнуть от стыда и ужаса при осознании, что и с кем он сделал, и рвётся всё исправить, насколько это возможно. Ну и ХЭ (а как же иначе?).

— Роджерс, — Тони сжимает губы в тонкую линию, но потом всё-таки находит в себе силы продолжить. — Я хотел бы извиниться перед Барнс… Не мог бы ты передать ей трубку?

Стив молчит несколько томительных мгновений, а потом тяжело вздыхает.

— Не могу. Баки решила, что представляет опасность и попросила поместить её в криокамеру.

Тони хмурится, сжимая пальцы на безумно устарелом телефоне.

— В смысле, — медленно повторяет он, — в криокамеру? Роджерс, ты сейчас серьёзно сказал, что засунул подружку в холодильник.

— В её голове код, который…

— Можно сломать! — у Тони дрожит от бешенства что-то внутри. Тони вообще не вполне понимает, как после всех потраченных на поиски усилий, после того, как Стив пошёл против всего мира, лишь бы её защитить, он позволил запихнуть её обратно. — Вы оба сказок что ли в детстве перечитали? Нет магического поцелуя принца, который снимет заклятье злой ведьмы по имени Арним Зола. Нельзя помочь человеку в криосне.

— Мы просто…

— Почему-то думаете, что если сделать вид, что проблемы нет, её и не будет. Да, — Тони хмыкает, не в силах удержать за зубами язык, — я заметил это по последним событиям.

— Тони, — в голосе Стива слышится предупреждение.

— Буди принцессу, храбрый рыцарь, — ядовито отзывается он. — Я думаю, что знаю, что может ей помочь, пусть Т’Чалла ждёт посылку. Если не получится… Роджерс, у тебя же и своя домашняя ведьмочка есть. Не припоминаешь, о ком я? Тогда дам подсказку. Она милашка, любит кидать в людей машинами и красные курточки. 

— Тони, — Стив вздыхает. — Ты, правда, хочешь помочь?

— Да, — твёрдо говорит он.

Ну не объяснять же капитану, что он лет с пяти был влюблён в его девушку.

*

— Мне очень жаль, — говорят они хором и тут же неловко замолкают. Тони закатывает глаза и взмахивает рукой, показывая, что отдаёт ей право высказаться первой. Пусть ему и не очень хочется это слушать. 

— Из-за меня ты остался совсем один. Я… — она отводит глаза. — Я прошу прощения. Тогда я сказала правду, я помню их. 

— Прости, что пытался убить тебя, — говорит Тони. — Скорее всего, я бы этого не сделал. Наверное. Честно говоря, не могу точно утверждать.

Одно он знает наверняка — убей Тони в тот день Баки или Стива, и жить с этим дальше он бы не смог. Наверное, даже тогда, сквозь пелену ярости, горя и боли он это понимал. Потому до последнего не активировал боевой режим на костюме.

— Спасибо, что помог мне, — говорит Баки, пальцем похлопав себя по голове. — За это я бы тебя простила, даже если бы ты был виноват. Но виновата я.

— Нет, — Тони качает головой. — Виноваты те, кто пытал тебя. Те, кто экспериментировал над твоим мозгом. Виноват тот, кто отдал приказ, но он, к сожалению, уже мёртв.

Баки кидает на Тони взгляд, но не задаёт вопрос, который задал бы любой человек на её месте.

— Давай просто начнём сначала, — он протягивает раскрытую ладонь. — Я Тони Старк.

— Джейми Барнс, — она дотрагивается до него своими тонкими холодными пальцами. — Друзья зовут меня Баки.

*

— Это просто кошмар! Мне начинает казаться, что только женщина по фамилии Картер может вынести Стива, — делится Баки, и Тони хмыкает. Вы же просто друзья, — напоминает он себе, — друзья вечно рассказывают друг другу о проблемах в личной жизни.

— Собираешься отправить его Шэрон? Только не говори, что и ваша эпичная история любви не пережила то, что он любит бэйсбол и не понимает концепцию спойлеров.

— Эпичная… что? — Баки вскидывает брови и моргает.

— История любви, — глупо повторяет Тони.

— Что? — глаза Баки становятся совсем огромными.

— Ваша со Стивом…

— Перестань это повторять, это же ужасно! 

— Ты сама начала переспрашивать, — оправдывается Тони. 

— Потому что я думала, что у меня проблемы со слухом начались. Бога ради, Старк, откуда ты вообще это взял?

— Эм… Все об этом знают? Парень ради тебя стал разыскиваемым преступником.

— Он им стал, потому что вечно в дерьмо встревает, стоит мне только отвернуться, — мрачно сообщает Баки. — И нас никогда не связывали отношения… — она морщится, — подобного рода. Боже! Так. Как ты думаешь, почему тогда я провожу с тобой столько времени?

— Потому что мы друзья, и тебе нравятся роботы, — говорит Тони в ответ, и на заднем фоне Дамми издаёт тот самый звук, который в телешоу используют при неверном ответе игрока.

— Идиот.

Баки обхватывает ладонями его лицо. И прижимается губами к губам.


	52. Его волк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Блудное Молоко: Баки - волк-оборотень, обращается в человека в период полнолуния. Однажды его сильно ранят, и лапы приносят его к одинокому дому в лесной глуши, где в полном одиночестве живет гениальный изобретатель Тони. Тони ухаживает за его ранами, и Баки остается с ним. Тони не особенно нравятся люди (поэтому он и живет в ебенях), так что мужик, который большую часть времени молчит и виляет хвостом его вполне устраивает.

— Почему ты не живёшь в человечьей деревне, если так любишь поговорить?

Голос Баки был немного хриплый, ведь большую часть времени он использовал связки не для того, чтобы произносить слова, поэтому они и звучали неуклюже.

— Деревне людей, — поправил Тони, не подняв головы. — Потому что с человечеством мы немного не сошлись характером и темпераментом. Но дело не в них, дело во мне, и дальше по тексту… А ещё всё время кто-то норовил стащить у меня что-то и использовать.

— Твои изобретения нельзя использовать? — Баки по-волчьи наклонил голову на бок. Он уже был одет в штаны и рубаху, которые Тони специально ради него купил в этой самой деревне, потому что его вещи Баки были отчаянно малы.

— Не все. Не всем, — Тони выпрямился и повёл плечами, разминая затёкшие мышцы. — Иногда меня немного заносит, но я не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы дать людям такое оружие. Хотя… я же разговариваю с оборотнем. Причём, в любом обличье.

Баки фыркнул и протянул к нему руки.

В детстве Тони слышал сотни страшных историй об оборотнях, которые выглядели, как люди, но вели себя словно звери, но он никогда не предполагал, что проявляться это будет вот так — в желании трогать его и не выпускать из объятий.

Баки задышал ему в шею, втягивая в себя запах, и Тони улыбнулся. Он успел соскучиться, несмотря на то, что тот все эти недели был рядом с ним.

— Что будем делать? — спросил он.

— Ты хотел пойти к озеру.

— Это было до того, как ты стал человеком.

Баки потёрся лбом о его плечо и отстранился.

— Это не имеет значения, — сказал он. — Идём.

*

Баки скинул одежду и прыгнул в воду с обрывистого берега, вытянувшись красивой струной. Его плечо и грудь слева покрывала сеть толстых шрамов, служивших напоминанием о том, как полгода назад он притащился к Тони на крыльцо, чтобы помереть от потери крови, чем напугал до икоты.

Красивого волка с тёмной шерстью и яркими голубыми глазами Тони встречал в лесу и раньше, сперва даже целился в него из ружья, но тот агрессии не проявлял, поэтому расходились они всегда мирно. 

А потом Тони нашёл его на своём крыльце и почему-то решил вылечить, а не добить. Впрочем, первое полнолуние, случившиеся недели через две, напугало его даже сильнее, чем волк. 

— Тони? — Баки подплыл ближе, встал по пояс в воде и вскинул брови. — Ты собираешься купаться в одежде?

Тони покачал головой.

— Задумался, — сказал он, начав раздеваться.

Прыгать он не стал, зашёл в воду по пологому склону, задержав дыхание, когда холодная вода дошла до нежной кожи бёдер. Баки внимательно следил за каждым его жестом, но ближе не подходил.

Тони вдохнул поглубже и разом погрузился по шею, поплыв вперёд. Баки присоединился и быстро обогнал его. Он всё-таки был сильнее, что-то неуловимо хищное скользило в каждом его жесте. 

Тони остановился, поддерживая себя на поверхности, и Баки тут же повернулся к нему.

— Что?

— Белый волк, которого мы видели вчера, — сказал Тони. — Он твой друг?

— Вожак стаи, — Баки оказался совсем рядом. — На твоём языке его зовут Стив.

— Он хотел, чтобы ты вернулся, да?

Тони здорово испугался, когда Баки припал к земле и страшно, очень страшно зарычал на белого волка, когда тот словно приготовился к прыжку.

— Стив считает, что людям доверять нельзя. У них с главным человеком из деревни давняя вражда.

— Но ты не вернулся.

Баки улыбнулся, обхватил его руками, никаким-то невероятным способом умудряясь удерживаться на поверхности их обоих и сказал:

— Потому что ты мой человек.

Он неуклюже прижался губами к губам Тони, а потом отстранился.

— Это делают не так, — Тони покачал головой.

— Научи меня, — потребовал Баки.

И Тони поцеловал его. 

Потому что он был его человеком, его волком. Просто его.


	53. За кулисами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Эйвлинн: Тони музыкант, пьет, бухает, звездит. На него устраивают покушение и Пеппер, опасаясь за жизнь суперзвезды, нанимает его охранника. Тони охранник не нравится, он сбегает, встречает Барнса, которому предлагает работу. Джеймс немножко в шоке

— Твою мать! 

Возможно, это была не самая лучшая реакция, но, с другой стороны, не так часто Баки лоб в лоб сталкивался со звездой мировой величины. Тони Старк — солист, мозг, сердце и прочие органы группы IRONMAN — состроил в ответ такую рожу, что Баки подавился смешком.

— Тони? — рядом с Баки тут же возник Стив. — Ты чего делаешь в трейлере со старым реквизитом?

Выражение лица Старка стало ещё интересней. Он закатил глаза и вздохнул.

— Во-первых, мой трейлер, мой реквизит, — сообщил Старк. — Во-вторых, от травки прошибает на ностальгию, хочется окунуться во что-то пыльное и милое. А, в-третьих, я тут прячусь от рыжих монстров, неужели непонятно? 

— А, — Стив покачал головой и пояснил специально для Баки: — Это он о Пеппер и Наташе, они менеджеры тура.

— Исчадия Сатаны, — с чувством добавил Старк. — Подсунули мне этого парня… у меня от него мурашки размером с кулак. Во, глянь.

Баки честно изучил предложенную ему поясницу, но ничего, кроме гладкой смуглой кожи не нашёл. Разве что краешек уходящей наверх татуировки разглядел.

— Иван твой телохранитель, — сказал Стив. — Он здесь для того, чтобы в тебя больше никто не стрелял.

— Он, блин, так выглядит, словно защищает меня только за тем, чтобы свернуть башку лично. В тёмных кулуарах моих домов. Так что я тут посижу до начала, а вы давайте… идите и делайте моё супершоу. 

Старк поудобнее устроился на сваленных в кучу костюмах и помахал рукой. А потом посмотрел на Баки.

— Стоп. А ты откуда взялся, медвежонок? Если бы ты был в моей команде техподдержки, я бы тебя запомнил.

— Потому что попытался бы в кровать затащить, — вздохнул Стив. — Тебе Пеппер вроде совсем недавно лекцию о домогательствах читала. 

— Когда это я её слушал? — хмыкнул Старк. — Ближе к телу, Стивен, где ты его взял? Или ты из новой группы на разогреве? Тогда тут всё заполыхает раньше, чем нужно.

Старк игриво подмигнул, и Стив закатил глаза, но всё-таки кивнул в сторону Баки.

— Это Джеймс Барнс, мой лучший друг. Он недавно вернулся из Ирака и, в общем… как бы это сказать…

— У меня всё плохо с деньгами, квартирой и психикой, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Так что Стив сказал, что сегодня я могу переночевать здесь.

— Без проблем, — Старк пожал плечами, словно эта новость его нисколько не взволновала. — Устраивайся поудобней, только вон в ту синюю вазу ручками не лезь, там моя заначка.

— Денег или травы? — уточнил Баки, и Старк хмыкнул.

— Обижаешь. Там шоколадный M&M. Ты себе не представляешь, как сложно сохранить этот Священный Грааль в компании наглых обжор. 

— Не переживай, — пообещал Баки. — Я за ним присмотрю.

Стив замер на выходе, словно не знал, стоит ли оставлять их наедине, но потом у него в руке ожила рация. Кто-то бодро потребовал, чтобы ответственный за лазерное шоу тащил свой зад в зал, и Стив поднёс её к губам, пообещав, что скоро будет.

— Не делай ничего, что не сделал бы я, — сказал он, обращаясь к Баки.

Старк громко хмыкнул, но не поднял головы.

— Я за ним присмотрю, — повторил Баки, имея в виду уже не конфеты. — От меня террористы не уходили, что уж там говорить о каком-то певце.

— Никогда не недооценивай врага, — сообщил Старк, наставительно подняв вверх указательный палец. — Я очень больно кусаюсь.

Баки с удивлением почувствовал, как губы всё-таки расплылись в неожиданной улыбке, и кашлянул.

— Иди, Стиви, — сказал он. — Всё будет хорошо.

Стив с сомнением прикусил губу, но из рации донёсся ещё одни, но уже намного более нецензурный призыв, а потом неизвестный и вовсе стал в голос декламировать стихотворение Уолта Уитмена.

— Клинт, не смешно, — сказал Стив в рацию. — Я уже иду.

— Топай быстрее, пока Скотти током не убило, — отозвался этот Клинт.

— Ого, — Старк вздёрнул брови. — На твоём месте я бы поторопился.

Стив поморщился и исчез, напоследок сказав им вести себя прилично.

— Ну что, — Старк усмехнулся. — Будем слушать маму-Стива?

Баки покачал головой.

— Только когда он рядом.

Старк откинул головой назад и от души рассмеялся.

— А ты мне нравишься, — сообщил он. — Хочешь, возьму тебя на работу?

— Кем? — Баки даже немного удивился от такой резкой смены курса. Но Стив говорил, что в общении с Тони Старком это было в порядке вещей. Парень был гением, и, как и все гении, немного не дружил с собственной головой. Впрочем, у Баки теперь была схожая проблема.

— Пока просто красавчиком, — хмыкнул Старк, — а дальше посмотрим. Тащи свой зад ближе, будем пить то, что я спёр у Натальи. Надеюсь, это будет стоить моих оторванных яиц.

Баки фыркнул, скрывая смех. И подчинился.

Они распили бутылку водки на двоих, и уже к концу первой трети оказалось, что Старк был классным парнем. По крайней мере, Баки не мог вспомнить, когда ему было так легко разговаривать с кем-то незнакомым. Наверное, ещё до службы и войны.

Но самое интересное случилось, когда начала играть группа на разогреве, и пришло время Тони идти в сторону сцены. Баки замешкался на минуту, собирая выпавшие из кармана куртки вещи, а потом услышал вскрик. Он замер на месте.

Будь на его месте нормальный человек, и он спросил бы, всё ли в порядке. Но Баки был сержантом, и в его снах до сих пор царила война. А там нельзя было быть громким и заметным, потому что это означало очень быстро стать мёртвым.

Баки беззвучно подошёл к выходу из трейлера и увидел, что Тони прижимает к стене какой-то огромный мужик, обхватив руками за шею.

— Хорошо, что ты в тот раз не сдох, — хрипло сказал он. — Теперь я хоть могу смотреть тебе в глаза.

Баки подошёл ближе и с размаху ударил его по печени, заставив задохнуться и разжать хватку. Последовавшая за этим драка была короткой. Пусть мужчина и обладал внушительной мускулатурой, да вот только Баки десять лет учился убивать. 

В итоге обезвреженный противник остался лежать на полу, и Баки перевёл взгляд на замершего Тони.

— Ты цел?

Тот медленно кивнул.

— Верёвка есть? Ремень? Надо его связать, прежде чем вызывать полицию.

— Есть скотч, — немного хрипло сказал он. — В трейлере.

— Неси.

Пока Баки накрепко связывал руки и ноги неудавшегося убийцы, где-то вдалеке звучала музыка, и ревели тысячи голосов.

А потом Тони рассмеялся.

— Это нервное? — Баки вскинул бровь.

— Нет. Просто только что появилась вакансия. Ты ещё заинтересован в работе?

*

— Бога ради, Тони, ты меня до инфаркта доведёшь.

Красивая девушка со светло-рыжими волосами не постеснялась треснуть Тони свернутой кипой бумаг. 

— Прости, звезда моего сердца, — отозвался тот. — Но заметь, я даже раньше пришёл, а такое со мной случается не часто.

— Я уже собиралась вызывать полицию, потому что ты сбежал от личного телохранителя, исчез с радаров всей службы безопасности и не брал трубку. Тони, я позвонила даже твоему главному сталкеру, ты это понимаешь?

— Ага, — Тони пожал плечами, — как там Джастин поживает?

— Так. Всё, моё терпение лопнуло. Я тебя просто придушу, — пообещала девушка и сделала шаг вперёд, подняв руки. Баки легко перехватил её за запястье, стеной встав между ней и Старком.

— Полегче, дамочка, — сказал он. — Никаких летальных повреждений... Можешь его немного попинать.

— Обалдеть, — фыркнул Тони. — И за что я тебе плачу?

— Пока ты мне не платишь, — Баки пожал плечами.

Девушка вырвалась из захвата и взглянула на Тони.

— Энтони, кто это?

— Мой новый телохранитель, — сообщил он. — И, пожалуйста, уволь старого сама. Он там… лежит и ждёт полицейских, потому что мои мурашки не лгут. Кстати, — Тони остановился. — А если это он пытался меня убить, то получается, что мне и телохранитель теперь не нужен?

— Я спасу тебя от монстров всех цветов, — пообещал Баки.

И Тони согнуло от хохота.


End file.
